I still Need you
by Belldandychan
Summary: The rating may go up... Kagome kills a youkai with her bare hands! How is this going to effect her relationship with Inu yasha? Wait a minute! What Relationship?
1. A Bright Light

I still need you..  
  
Chapter 1 - A bright light  
  
Author - Sami-chan  
  
Notes - Hey Minna! How goes it?! Well as you can probably guess this is chapter one in my first Inu yasha fan fic! I've written other fanfic ((for Sailormoon)) before and hopefully I'll be able to post some of them too. Please let me know what you think and if you are wondering.. Inu and Kagome all the way!!!! ::giggles:: Please enjoy!  
  
@~~~^~~~ Little roses to seprate the parts ^^ ~~~^~~~@  
  
Kagome's tears ran unchecked over her cheeks and landed witha soft 'plop' on Inu yasha still face.   
  
This just couldn't be.. was he really.. dead?  
  
Kagome stood slowly letting him slip off her lap with a soft 'thud' as his head landed in the grass. He let out a soft moan that went unheard by the girl.  
  
She walked with her head down but somehow she never tripped. Even the youkai they had been fighting could only stop and stare as the girl approached him.. What was she doing?  
  
She stopped feet away from the thing that had caused her pain and looked up with a fire in her eyes. "You.. You.."  
  
Her body began to shake and as she reached out her hands began to glow.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes blinked open slowly and he turned his head to the side. Was that Kagome in front of that youkai? "kagome.." his voice called barely above a whisper then suddenly he was blind..  
  
The light in Kagome's hands grew suddenly, sharply brighter as she reached out and bushed her fingers against the still stuned youkai. With a hidous scream the beast turned into wind and simply.. blew away...  
  
Everyone stared for a moment, unable to move, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Had Kagome just.. distoried that youkai single handedly?? It was a voice taht drew them back.  
  
"Kagome..." This time the his voice was louder. He forced it to get louder, through the pain, until she could not help but hear him. "Kagome!"  
  
She turned. "you.. you are alive..?"  
  
"Are you all right?" He turned over and crawled onto all four. Slowly he made his way over to Kagome, "Are you..hurt?"  
  
She smiled and her body slowly stopped shaking. "You're a.." And everything went black...  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
She awoke sometime later to the smell of what she could only guess was some kind of rabbit stew. She gave her body a moment to adjust to the feeling of hard floor beneath her before pushing herself into a sitting position and opening her eyes. "What.. happened?"  
  
The group turned at the sound of a voice but it was Inu yasha who spoke first. "keh! You scared us all half to death that's what happened wench!"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide as she hard the all too familiar insults coming from the corner of the room. SHe spun around and looked at Inu yasha. "YOu.." she fought back the tears in her eyes as she leapt up and over Shippo and launched herself up against a very shocked Inu yasha. "I thought you were dead!" she cried into his white under shirt.  
  
"keh.. stupid wench.." One of his arms slip up, unnoticed by the others, around Kagome's waist and gave her a light squeeze. "You should know it takes more then that to kill me."  
  
Kagome only sobbed louder.   
  
"Kagome?" a tiny voice asked her as it pulled on her sleeve. The girl looked down at the kitsune nervously fidgeting with her skirt hem. "Are.. are you ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded and hugged the small kitsune up against her. She sniffled, "I'm just so glad everyone is ok!"  
  
"Keh!" Inu yasha folded his arms, "Of course we are! I was there wasn't I!?"  
  
"Ah, but that's just it, isn't it.." Miroku said, taking a seat on the opposite wall. "You weren't the one that stopped the youkai's attacks..."  
  
Kagome sniffled. "He.. he didn't??"  
  
Sango looked a bit surprised. "You mean you don't remember?" Kagome shook her head and Sango looked over toward Miroku.  
  
"You don't remember defeating the youkai at all Kagome?" Miroku asked cautiously.  
  
"Me?! You must be crazy! How could I?!"  
  
Sango kneeled down in from of Kagome and took her by the hands. Looking them over she said, "A light.. your hands let of a bright palse of light and the youkai just..."  
  
"Vanished!" finished an excited Shippo. "You just made him go POOF!"  
  
Kagome blink and look to Inu yasha as if waiting for an answer. "What are you looking at me for?! They just told you!" He looked away with light blush that one seemed to notice creeping acrossed his cheeks.  
  
"But how?" she asked.  
  
"That, I suppose.." Miroku rubbed his chin as if in hard thought, "Is what we need to find out..." 


	2. NOT AGAIN!

Still Need you  
  
Chapter 2 - NOT AGAIN!!  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Author's note: Hey minna-san! How goes it? Well.. I was bored and had nothing better to do but put out a new chapter so here it is! Don't get any ideas thou! Don't expect this all the time ^.~ Anyway! Please R/R! I love feedback, good or bad ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I know I forgot it on the first part but I'm sure it applies as much then as now that I don't in any way own Inuyasha.. otherwise why would I be here ^.~  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
Shippo tugged Kagome through the field of flowers just beyond the village, "Look!! Look at this one Kagome!"  
  
Inu yasha watched from his tree top perch as she giggled and pointed to what the small kitsune had drawn her attention to. It had been three days and nothing more had happened. No more power surges. No strange side effects. Nothing. It was almost hard to believe anything had happened...  
  
"Still watching for any changes?" came a voice from the bottom of the tree.  
  
He nodded. "It's strange.. Nothing seems different. She still smells the same and all."  
  
Miroku settled back against the base of the tree. "Indeed. It is quite strange don't you think?"  
  
"Come again houshi?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's nothing. BUt.."  
  
Inu yasha gave a small growl, "But what?! Get to the dmn point all ready!" Inu yasha huffed jumping down to stare at the houshi directly.  
  
"Well.." Miroku began, "Don't you find it strange that she only used this power when she thought you were dead?"  
  
Inu yasha blinked and stepped back a bit. He turned at looked back at Kagome who now had Shippo pinned and was tickling his tiny feet. "I.. she.. " He looked back at Miroku hoping he wouldn't notice the blush creeping onto his cheeks.   
  
No such luck.  
  
"Aww.." Miroku smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Now just you wait! How can you think that about my-!"  
  
"You're what?" he raised an eyebrow. "And what were you thinking?" He stood and bushed off his robes, "I was just going to point out it was dinner time.."  
  
Inu yasha turned away as a whole new wave of heat washed over his face. "I- I- HENTAI!" and with that Inu yasha sped off into the village.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Shippo! Kagome! Time to eat!"  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
Inu yasha brooded in the corner as he watched everyone enter Kaede's tiny hut. Only when Kagome entered did his gaze waver and he was forced to look away as the sweet smile she gave him cause him to blush. 'What is wrong with me!? So what if she only defeated that youkai because she thought I was dead!! How does that effect me!?!' Inu yasha growled softly at himself.  
  
Kagome stiffled a giggle as she noticed the blush creep onto Inu yasha's cheeks. She looked away as Shippo pulled on the hem of her skirt, nearly tugging it off in his excitement. "Shippo! Becareful! Miroku's around!" She readjusted her skirt.  
  
Shippo blushed. "I'm sorry! But I'm really hungry!! Can I have two dumplings tonight?!"  
  
Kagome giggled as she heard the growl that she could only assume was directed at Miroku and looked back down at Shippo. "Sure! Do you want me to get it?"  
  
"Nope! I'll bring you one too ok?!" Shippo bounded off to find some yummy treats.  
  
Kagome smiled and walked over to take a seat against the wall occupied by Inu yasha. She sat a good distance away but he could still catch her scent and hear her clearly thou no one else could. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly.  
  
"Keh, I'm fine," he looked away.  
  
"That's good.." she looked away as well.  
  
At once Kagome and Inu yasha turned back and were forced to stare each other in the eyes but the one catching the other cause both to blush and turn away again.  
  
Kagome let out a strange 'oof' and Inu yasha turned just in time to watch as Shippo landed in Kagome's lap presenting her with what must have been the largest dumpling Kaede had made for the evening. "Here Kagome!" He beamed up at her in pride, "I thought you'd like this one!"  
  
Kagome smiled, "Oh my! It's so big! I don't know if I could eat the whole thing!" She looked over at Inu yasha from the corner of her eye as shippo settled into her lap to feast on his dumplings. "Do.. do you want some too Inu yasha?"  
  
He blinked for a moment, a little surprised but as his belly gave a soft rumble he turned away. "keh! Wench! I can feed myself."  
  
Kagome frowned alittle. She gently ripped the large dumpling in half, "I know but.. I'd hate to see it go to waste because I'm not gonna eat it all.."  
  
He looked back at her out stretched hand and the dumpling extended out to him. Gently, he removed it from her hand letting his fingers linger a moment as they brushed against hers. "Well since you aren't gonna-"  
  
Suddenly a scream filled the small hut sending everyone to their feet. "What was that?!" Sango asked heading towards the door.  
  
Inu yasha threw back the door cover and hurried outside, "I smell youkai!"  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
The scene was like the others before, one human one youkai and a group of hunters out to stop it. Sango let her hiraikotsu fly but the frog youkai merely hopped over it like it was nothing more then a cool breeze.  
  
"Kagome!" Inu yasha call, "Do you see a shard?!"  
  
Kagome looked hard, "Y-yes! There!" She pointed towards the mouth of the great beast, "It's in the back of his mouth!"  
  
Inu yasha rolled his eyes, "Great!!!"  
  
"Becareful Inu yasha!" Sango called back, "Frog youkai ooze a nasty poison that covers teir whole body! You can't touch his skin!"  
  
Inu yasha gave a growl, "GREAT! Could this get any bett-!" Suddenly, the frog's great tounge reached out and wrapped around Kagome's waist. She gave a scream as she was sent flying through the air on the giant tounge. "KAGOME!"  
  
Inu yasha drew tetsusaiga as he charged the youkai, "SHINADEEEE!!!"(sp?)  
  
With what seemed like little effort the youkai flipped around and met Inu yasha's advance with a quick foot to the face, sending him flying back and into the ground. Kagome screamed as the tounge grew tighter and the frog whipped her around like a rag doll. Suddenly she felt her hands start to burn. She remember this feeling faintly but from where? 'I can't just let this thing keep going! We need that shikon shard!'   
  
Inu yasha sat up and shook his head. He was prepared to strike again when suddenly..  
  
"Oh my god.. she's doing it again!?!" Miroku averted his eyes, using his robes to also shield Sango from the bright light and provide Shippo with an exellent place to hide. Inu yasha couldn't move his eyes away.. No matter how much it burned, no matter how much it hurt he couldn't look away. How was she doing this?!  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
As quickly as it had come the light faded away and all that was left standing where the frog youkai had been was Kagome and in her hand a single shikon shard. She looked out over her group of friends gathered before and smile then she passed out...  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!! BWAHAHAHA!!! ::Evil Grin:: 


	3. True Confessions

I still Need you..  
  
Chapter 3 - True Confessions  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Rating: Umm.. Kinda naughty towards the end ^^;; We'll go with a NC-17 just to be safe ^^;;  
  
Author's notes: Hey Minna-san! Here's chapter three! It's longer then the rest so I hope it's just as good.. maybe.. Better?? I dunno ^^;; R/R and let me know what you think! Good or bad! Ok!? Anyhow! This chapter has some kinda... Adult contents towards the end.. Not full out sex or anything but DAMN close! So for all you out there that are looking to get around the lemon in this umm.... look for the ## at the beginning and end of the naughty stuff ^^;; Have fun and I hope you all enjoy my story! Luvs to you all! Ja mata!  
  
As quickly as it had come the light faded away and all that was left standing where the frog youkai had been was Kagome and in her hand a single shikon shard. She looked out over her group of friends gathered before and smile then she passed out...  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
Kagome let out a light moan as she sat up. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. She was back at Kaede's but everyone else seeemed to be gone. "I wonder where everyone else is.." she thougt out loud.  
  
The beads between the door coming from the backroom rattled and Kagome look up to see Inu yasha reentering. "Inu yasha? What happened?"  
  
He didn't really look at her but more into her direction. "Kagome? You feeling ok now?"  
  
She blinked. Slowly she got to her knees and crawled over to him. She pulled on his haori till he came down and sat on the floor next to her. Still he didn't look at her.  
  
"Are you ok Inu yasha?" She waved her hand in front of his face.   
  
He quickly snatched her hand and growled. "Of course I am wench! My eyes just hurt from that damn light you seem to be throwing around!"  
  
Kagome gave a light gasp. "I.. I hurt you?? Oh Inu yasha, I'm so sorry!"   
  
"Keh.." He folded his arms inside his haori.   
  
He shuddered as he felt Kagome's finger tips lightly touch his face. "Let me take a look.."  
  
He wanted to push back. Everything in him screamed that she was getting too close but some how.. He just... couldn't.  
  
She pulled his face down to look her in the eyes and gently ran her fingers just over the top of his cheeks. "Can you see all right?" she asked finally.  
  
"keh! Of course I can!" He took her hands and placed them in his lap. "They'll be fine in a little while so just don't worry ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled as she noticed the blush creeping on to his cheek again. She just couldn't help herself... Before either of them knew what had happened, Kagome leaned over and kissed Inu yasha gently on the cheek.  
  
Inu yasha was taken back. She.. She had kissed him?! Sure it wasn't on the lips or anything but.. a kiss is a kiss!  
  
Kagome blushed and drew back, taking a seat just next to Inu yasha. A long moment passed where neither of them said anything. It took a while before her courage found her again.  
  
"Inu yasha.." she didn't look up to him, instead she turned to look out the window of the small hut. "I.. You know how I feel about you.. don't you?"  
  
Inu yasha just sat there blinking. His mouth opened but his mind, his center for language to be accurate, stopped working.  
  
She continued when she got no reply. "I've told you before.. kinda round about I guess but I alway thought you knew.. That you knew how much you.." She stopped and looked over to him. She had to smile as he sat before her with eyes wide and mouth open. She cleared her throat to stiffle a giggle and he shook his head to clear his mind again.  
  
"What are you trying to say to me Kagome? Just come out with it!" He knew what she was trying to say but.. He wanted to be sure.  
  
Kagome frowned and look away again. This time she stood and walked over to the fire and began to stir it gently. "After all the things we've been through Inu yasha... All the battles we've almost lost.. I.. " She paused as she replaced the poker next the fireplace. She wrapped her arms around her body as if to keep warm and he noticed that tears had begun to form at the edges of her eyes. "The other day I was.. I was so afraid that I'd lost you for good.. It made me realize that.." Now the tears tumbled down her cheeks freely but still she continued. Her voice was softer now and Inu yasha almost didn't catch what it was that she said but somehow it still managed to drift into his ear..   
  
"...i'm in love with you..."  
  
It took it a minute to register in his mind. 'She.. loves.. me...' The words kept flooting through his mind, first in pieces then finally coming together to form a sentence and slip out of his mouth. "You love me?"  
  
Kagome only nodded. She reached up and wiped the tears way with the sleeve of her school uniform.  
  
She didn't notice the slight smile that formed at the corner of his lips as he repeated it again, more for his benefit then hers. "You love me..."  
  
Kagome sniffled, "I'm sorry.." As if blow away with the wind, she was gone before he could stop her. He lept to his feet and gave chase.  
  
He heard Miroku and Sango ask him something but he didn't have time to stop. Inu yasha followed her scent deep into the forest. She was zigging and zagging, maybe in a hope to lose him but this only made him chuckle a little. She obvoiusly didn't realize just how good he was...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome stopped to catch her breath as she reached a small pond just before a wide clearing in the forest. Between crying and running she was more then a little winded. 'I don't want him to find me..' she thought but she knew deep down that really, she'd be hurt if he didn't come.  
  
Kagome looked down at her relection in the shallow pond and sighed. She wiped away more tears but they were instantly replaced with new ones and eventally she just gave in and let them have their way. She didn't even notice the shadow behind her until his arms were locked around her waist.   
  
Kagome gave a sharp whelp of surprise causing Inu yasha's ears to flatten against his head. She grabbed her chest and sighed, "Oh god Inu yasha! You scar-"  
  
His lips were against hers before she could finish. Kagome blinked and look at him, puzzled, as he pulled away.  
  
She swallowed the hard lump in her throat, "In..inu yasha?"  
  
Inu yasha smiled at her and blushed. "Kagome?"  
  
Quickly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, not only pulling him into a deep passionate kiss but also down with her onto the grass. He repositioned himself, careful not to break away from her sweet lips, so that he was gently laying over top of her. He placed one hand on her cheek and with his thumb gently pushed away her tears.  
  
After a moment or two the kiss ended but it was a gentle and slow parting that ended in a comfortable silence. Inu yasha stared down at Kagome, nestled below him almost as if she belonged there. He smiled to himself.. She did belong there.  
  
"Inu yasha?" Kagome said after a bit.  
  
"hum?" He nuzzled her hair away from her neck and began laying soft butterfly kisses long her jaw.  
  
Kagome shivered but continued, "Do.. do you love me?"  
  
"yes.." he answered between kisses, "I do love you too.. Kagome.."  
  
He felt something wet touch the tip of his ear and he looked up to see Kagome in treas once more. He frowned. "Why.. why are you crying? Aren't you happy??" He looked hurt as he brush away her tears but she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes.. That's why I'm crying.." She kissed his lips softly, then his chin and down his neck. "I'm so happy to hear you say that you love me.." Her kisses continued down his neck and over his collar bone as she pushed his haori and under kimono off his shoulder.  
  
###  
  
Inu yasha gave a low growl and felt his fingers wrap themselves in her hair almost involenteerly. "Kagome.." he said, almost growling her name.  
  
She stopped and looked up at him. Dark brown met soft gold and both blushed as they noticed the heat raising off the other's body.  
  
Kagome brushed her fingers through Inu yasha's silver hair and watched as the now rising moon began to play in his highlights. She smiled. "Has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"  
  
Inu yasha blushed even deeper then before and Kagome was beginning to wonder if the rest of his body was going to have any blood left after this until she felt something bush against her thigh.  
  
Now it was her turn to blush.  
  
Inu yasha shifted, attempting to remove the problem but it seemed 'man's best friend' had a mind of it's own.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and lightly brushed his cheek with her hand. "Don't be.. I'm actually kinda.. flattered."  
  
Inu yasha smirked. "Oh really?.. What if I...." He bent down and kissed her neck again this time bushing his fangs lightly over the exposed flesh. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it and she closed her eyes trying to hide from the way she was feeling. 'I want him so bad..' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if he knows just HOW bad..'  
  
As if reading her mind, Inu yasha chuckled and sniffed the air. "I see I'm not the only one a little.. excited."  
  
Kagome gasped and as a new heat radiated over her cheeks she look away. "Why you..." Her words stopped dead in her throat as she felt his hand reach up and into her shirt, gently cupping her left breast and squeezing it. She felt his tounge run along the outer edge of her ear and that was it for her.  
  
Before he could react she had flipped them both over so she was settled on top of a wide eyed Inu yasha. She smiled like a demon but with the gentle touch of an angel began parting his haori and placed kisses down over his chest and stomach. When she reach his pants she could tell how much he had been enjoying her attention as he was obviously errect and waiting for her. 'If he can tease...' Her finger ran over the fabric covering the head of his penis and she felt his whole body shudder. 'So can I...'  
  
###  
  
Suddenly there was a russle from the bushes. Inu yasha was up in a moment, pushing Kagome behind him and drawing his sword. "Who's there?!" he growled, "Show yourself coward!"  
  
"Kagome!" came a cry as Shippo bounded out of the bushes and straigh into Kagome's open arms.  
  
"Shippo?!" Inu yasha and Kagome asked in unison.  
  
Inu yasha growled as he walked over to the bush, "That can only mean that... " He sliced the bush away and out fell Sango and Miroku, blushing deeply and scurring to their feet.  
  
Inu yasha grumbled as he put tetsusaiga away and walked back over to Kagome. Kagome tried her hardest to comfort the small kitsune who cried loudly in her arms. "And..! And..! And then Sango made Miroku sit on me!!"  
  
Kagome waved the sweatdrop from her head as she patted Shippo's head. "There there.. it's ok Shippo.." She flashed angry eyes towards the houshi and exterminator that said in no uncertain terms, 'You're sooo dead.'  
  
Sango giggled, "Well you see it's a funny story really! It's just that.. umm.."  
  
"You know.." Inu yasha cut her off, "I expected this from the houshi.. But you Sango??" He shook his head. "I didn't picture you as the Hentai type!"  
  
Kagome covered Inu yasha's mouth with her hand and giggled. "Inu yasha.." she whispered into his ear, "Not in front of Shippo!"  
  
"Well it seems to me," Miroku said, picking up his staff and dusting himself off, "That we got here just in time to stop the two of you before things got too far out of hand. I mean really Lady Kagome... If you wanted to have some fun I could have-"  
  
**WHAMP** **THUMP** **SMACK**  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The group walked back to Kaede's in silence. Kagome bushed her hand not occupied with a sleeping Shippo against Inu yasha's and he gladly took it, lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
Sango walked just behind the two lovers, oblivious to their open affection. She was too busy trying to drag back a battered Miroku...  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	4. Get a Room!

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 4 - Get a Room!  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Rating: Moments of R to NC but for the most part PG ^^;; Just look out of the ## marking our naughty parts!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey again Minna-san! Wow! Exciting!! I've got two chapters out today plus the first two! Yeah!! I'm not totally sure how this story is gonna be by the end but I'm hoping that you'll like it which ever way it ends up.. I mean I have the general idea of ending and all..it's just getting there ^^;; Anywho! Please Read and review! I really appricate any input or advice! Thanks again for reading! Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: I have a cup of ramen.. I could bate a trap for Inu yasah... Then he WOULD be mine!! BWAHAHAHAHA!! Unfortunately until I do.. I don't own him ~.~;;  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Do you have to go back!?" Inu yasha protested.  
  
Kagome sighed, "For the 15th hundred time, yes I do! I need to get some more clothes and food.. and I'm totally out of soap!"  
  
"Keh! You smell fine without all that 'girlie' stuff! I don't see why you even bother with it!" Inu yasha folded his arms and sat on the edge of the well, blocking Kagome's exit.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked away. Her thoughts drifted back to the night before when they had been alone next to the pond.. until some unexpected company decided to tag along...  
  
Kagome shook her head and returned to the present. A smirk suddenly graced her lips. She had a plan.  
  
"Inu yasha.." Kagome gently ran a finger down his neck. She could feel him swallow hard as he looked down at her with wide eyes. "I'll only be gone for a little while... Just a few days I promise."  
  
He shook his head and started to object but found his lips unexpectantly occupied.  
  
Kagome opened one eye as she felt Inu yasha begin to kiss back and smiled. Slowly she broke the kiss. "I'll be back soon! Bye!"  
  
Before he could recover, she was gone. He kicked himself for being tricked by her. "That it!" he thought out loud, "She gonna get it!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome threw her back to the side as she entered the house. "Mom! Grandpa! Souta!" she called, "I'm home!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
Kagome shrugged and headed for the stairs. "A nap would be nice before I get started on my laundry." She pushed open the door to her room and walked over to her bed. Kagome flopped backwards onto her bed with a happy sigh. "Ah bed.. How I've missed you!" She giggled to herself. 'Not as nice as Inu yasha last night but..' She let her happy thought of her new love drift around in her mind as she fell into a deep sleep.   
  
She was unaware of the golden eyes watching her from the window's edge.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked open at the sound of her mother's voice echoing through the house and into her room.   
  
"Kagome!" she called again, "Are you up? You're gonna be late for school!"  
  
Kagome lept to her feet and grabbed the alarm clock. Ten minutes before she was suppose to leave and she wasn't even close to ready! "Oh no!! I didn't mean to sleep all evening but into the morning too?!" She let out a frustrated growl and ran to the bathroom to get ready. "I don't even have any clean clothes!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome let out a sigh of relief as the bell began to ring, signaling the end of the school day. After gathering her things and stuffing them randomly into her bag Kagome headed for home.   
  
She'd spent most of the day lock in a dream like state, not really sure which way was up or down. Forget about Algerabra!  
  
She sigh again thou and let the dream take her once more to where she really wanted to be, deep in a certain hanyou's loving embrace... Maybe she would go back a bit earlier then planned.  
  
A tap on the shoulder rocketed her back to earth.  
  
"Earth to Kagome!" her friend Miyuki lightly bonked her on the head   
  
((for sake of argument I really don't know their names so I'm making them up kk??))  
  
Kagome turned and looked at her three friends smiling brightly. "Sorry guys! I was just thinking about something. I must have gotten kinda distracted!"  
  
Sara laughed, "I'll say! You were about to walk right into that pole!"  
  
"Where?" Kagome turned and met with what she was looking for, head first. "Owww!!"  
  
Chiharu put her hand on her forehead and sighed, "Kagome.. you're a lost cause!"  
  
"Yeah!" Miyuki giggled, "What were you thinking about anyway??" She elbowed her friend.  
  
"I bet it was Houjou!" Chiharu offered with a dreamy sigh. "He's so cute!"  
  
Kagome thought she might gag. "No.. I was not thinking about Houjou."  
  
"Don't tell me you were thinking of that other jerkie guy friend of yours!" Sara shook her head, "He's sooo wrong for you!!"  
  
Kagome thought she heard a growl but pushed it to the back of her mind. "He's not wrong for me! He's.. He's..."  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
Kagome jumped and turned to face the voice that had snuck up on her. She sighed in relief and a bit in annoyance as Houjou smiled at her. "Jeez man! Don't scare me like that Houjou!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry! Is it your heart?" Houjou reached out and took on of her hands. "Do you need to sit down? I know your grandfather said your embolizium was flaring up but he didn't say anything about your heart!"  
  
'Kill Granpa...'  
  
This time she defanitly heard a growl. She gently pulled her hand away and it stopped.  
  
"Why don't I take you home?" Houjou asked taking her other hand, oblivious to the hint.  
  
The growl became louder still and before she knew it Inu yasha was standing in front of her, wedged between her and Houjou.  
  
"Get your mits of my mate!" Inu yasha growled.  
  
The group just stood there in shock, all except Kagome who just shook her head trying to think of a way to explain this.  
  
"Kagome..."Chiharu pointed towards Inu yasha, "Is this the guy that..."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Umm.. well yeah..."  
  
"He's got.. dog ears!" Sara whispered. "Are they real?!"  
  
"Umm.. no! Of course not!! He's part of the drama club at his school!" Kagome lied.  
  
The girls all seemed to like the excuse so Kagome turned back to the most pressing matter of the moment.  
  
Houjou look at Inu yasha with his usual smile of ignorance, "So you're friends with Hiragashi too huh?" Houjou offered his hand to Inu yasha who just stared at it.  
  
Kagome could hear her friends whispering about how rude this 'Inu yasha' was being. They finally poked Kagome in the ribs, "Aren't you gonna do something?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. What could she really do execpt keep Inu yasha from kill Houjou? Suddenly she was drawn back into Houjou and Inu yasha's conversation.   
  
Houjou drew back his hand and laugh. "Anyway, I was just about to ask Hiragashi to the movies," he elbowed Inu yasha in the side, "You know, try to get a little dating action but-"  
  
That was it.. Inu yasha was gonna kill him. She could already see this claws flexing, ready to strike. How was she gonna get outta this one?!  
  
Suddenly, Kagome fainted.  
  
"Kagome?!" Her friend's cried, bring Inu yasha's attention back to Kagome.  
  
He picked her up off the ground, "Kagome! Are you ok??"  
  
Her eyes blinked open slowly and she looked up to Inu yasha with a soft smile. "I think so... My head hurts a little.."  
  
He looked over quickly. "It looks like you have a bump from that pole earlier and from hitting the ground.. You should be fine."  
  
She blushed. "Probably but.. will you take me home anyway..?"  
  
Inu yasha growled. He had really wanted to rip that little Houjou guy to pieces.. But Kagome came first. He scooped her up into his arms and began to walk home. Kagome waved to her friends over his shoulder to her friends before snuggling back into Inu yasha's arms.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Why didn't you at least let me finish ripping that little weakling to piece before you decided to faint?!" Inu yasha growled from his seat on Kagome's bed. "He so had it coming with that "dating action" remark!!"  
  
Kagome walked out of the closet and finished adjusting her shirt. "Inu yasha I know you're jealous but," she climbed onto the bed and sat next to him, gently taking his hand in hers, "You don't have to be ok? I love you and nothing is gonna change that.."  
  
Inu yasha huffed. "Yeah yeah.. I still don't want him touching you."   
  
Kagome smiled. She tapped his nose, "You're so cute when you're jealous."  
  
Inu yasha smirked. Grabbing her in a dipped her down until she was lying on the bed, "Really? When else am I.. 'cute'?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Oh.. I dunno.." she kissed his chin as she reached up and rubbed the base of his ears. This action produced a small moan from Inu yasha and made Kagome smile. "When you do that you're damn cute.."  
  
Inu yasha leaned down until his lips just barely bushed over Kagome's. She shivered as he spoke and his lips tickled hers, "I love you."  
  
He started by kissing her gently, just letting his tounge taste her sweetness. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. Inu yasha could feel her arms too, one reaching down to play with his hair the other...  
  
He shuddered as she rubbed the base of his ears again, this time pressing a bit firmer and rubbing deep.  
  
###  
  
"Kagome.." he said in a breathy voice between kisses. His hand slid around to her front and he brush over her breast light with his palm over her clothing. This gave him an instant reaction when her nipples hardened under his plam and a small moan escaped her lips.  
  
Gently, he laid he down completely on the bed and settled over her with his legs to each side. He propped himself up on his elbows and started a gentle line of butterfly kisses from the edge of Kagome's lips, traveling down over her jaw and neck. He reached with one free hand and started to undo the buttons on her shirt, kissing each spot on her skin where a button had been before. He could feel Kagome's hands tangling themselves in his hair and hear her panting gently for more.   
  
He didn't like to disappoint..  
  
As the last button on the shirt came undone Inu yasha gently pushed it open to reveal the light pink bikini top she was wearing under it. He tenderly pushed it to the side as he exposed on of her breast and began to tease it with his tounge. She shuddered almost violently under him and her hands came up to rub his ears, pressing him for more.  
  
Inu yasha's tounge wasted to time in answering her silent pleas as it made wide circles around her nipple before he let the rougher surface of his tounge run over her erect nipple. Then he sat back and blew lightly.  
  
Kagome gasped and had to stop herself from pulling his ears. Suddenly cool air against her over heated flesh made her blood boil!   
  
###  
  
She leaned down and licked the edge of Inu yasha's ears, "Inu yasha," she said in a soft breathy voice that sent chills through his spine. "I need you..."  
  
"Kagome!" a male voice called as he brust in, throwing open the bedroom door.  
  
Inu yasha and Kagome nearly jumped clean out of their skins. Panting heavily, Kagome looked to the door and her mouth dropped open. "Ho-Houjou?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" He said blushing, "It's just that you left you bag and your mom said it would be ok if I came up to see you... But I had no idea-"  
  
'Oh god..' thought Kagome, 'Here it comes..' "Look Houjou," she studdered, "I can explain!"  
  
"Oh it's ok Hiragashi! You don't have to explain! I understand!" Houjou smiled in his usual clueless way, "You're praticing for a play!" He turned and picked up his things, "I won't keep you! Have fun!"   
  
With that Houjou disappeared once again and Kagome shook her head sighing. "He really is clueless isn't he??"  
  
Inu yasha growled under his breath, "You sure I can't kill him?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
I'm soooooo mean to them aren't I?? Heehee! Tune in next time to see if they can finally umm.. *cough* consu*mate* their relationship ^^ heehe!  
  
And what ever happen to Kagome's special powers? Come back to find out ^.~ 


	5. The Hunt

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 5: The Hunt..  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Rating: NC-17 look out!  
  
Author's Notes: Hey Minna-san! Guess who! Before I get on with the chapter I thought I'd take the time to answer the reviews I've been getting ((all three of them ^^;;)) Anywho! To our first Reviewer, Aurora Thorn, I'd like to say thanks for your kind words. Hopefully the evil writer's block youkai will stay clear for a bit longer ^.~  
  
Second on our list, Midnight 001, a big thanks to you too! I really appreciate you taking the time to comment ^^  
  
Btw, if any of you have any suggests feel free to pass them along ^.~ I could always use a good idea or challenge ^^  
  
And last but certainly not least, Hishiko20, I really appreciate your kind words and would like to say that if you or anyone else, need help editing or just want someone to read over what you've got before you post I've always got some free time to lend a hand! We fic writers have to stick together, ne?  
  
Anywho! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the rest behind it ^.^ This one is going out to all you guys that have reviewed me so far! Thanks again!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sets the cup of noodles under the box she has propped up with a stick tied to a rope.:: If this doesn't catch him Nothing will! ::runs and hides with her rope in hand:: I'll grab him if it that last thing I do!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
One week. Seven days. WAY too long! That's what it was!  
  
It had been a week since the group had headed out on the road and in that week not once had Inu yasha manage to get Kagome alone with him for even a second. He was going mad!  
  
Inu yasha sighed as he looked down from his high perch amount the branches to spy on the girl plaguing his dreams. Kagome sat there, oblivious to his thoughts giggling happily as she and Sango tormented the small Kitsune by playing something Kagome had deemed 'Dress up'. Inu yasha smirked as he noticed the look of utter discomfort on the Shippo's face. 'Serves him right..' Inu yasha thought with a chuckle.  
  
He took a deep breath to help clear his mind but all it did was serve to further aggravate his condition. He could still smell her even from his current altitude and it was all driving him mad! He needed to touch her, to taste her. He needed to feel her body against his! ANYTHING!  
  
He kicked himself again. If only he didn't have so much damn pride.. He could walk up to her right now and sit her down in his lap as if it was the normal thing to do. He could hold her hand while they walked without worries or even sleep next to her at night... 'But NOOO..' He thought, 'I'm not doing that with that damn lech around..'  
  
He sighed, resigning himself to a life of misery.  
  
Suddenly, a voice from below gave him hope.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a bath!" Kagome called. "You wanna come too Sango?"  
  
"No," Sango said, shaking her head. "I'll stay here and keep the ecchi at bay."   
  
They laughed and Inu yasha could clearly see the pout on Miroku's face. "Ok then." Kagome gathered up her things and headed to the spring.  
  
Inu yasha was not about to let this slip by... He waited a few moments then made his daring more. "Keh, Enough of this damn boredom! I'm going hunting!" Before even waiting to hear their reply, Inu yasha took off in the opposite direction from where Kagome had disappeared. He would wait till he was out of site then double back around the camp site and head to the spring. "FINALLY!" he thought aloud, "I've waited all week for this!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome hummed a quiet tune as she removed her clothing and, setting her bathing supplies on the edge of the spring, entered the warm waters. She sighed as she felt her mussels relax and untie themselves. She began to hum again as she let her body sink down into the water, laying front down in the water. She rested her head on her arms against the bank as she closed her eyes and relished the sweet smells of the evening.  
  
Kagome let one eye blink open when she thought she heard something in the water. She shrugged it off. 'Probably just a bird or something..'   
  
Suddenly she felt hands on her back and she nearly screamed. Flipping around to face her 'attacker' she gave a sigh of relief. "Oh! Thank god it's you Inu yasha!" She let her body sink back into the water up to her collar bone. "You scared me!"  
  
Inu yasha smiled. "Sorry but I couldn't let this opportunity slip by me..." He sunk down into the water until he was eye level with her. He reached out and ran a gentle claw over her check. "I've missed you this week.."  
  
Kagome blushed. It was then she realized something. Inu yasha was naked. She felt a whole new wave of heat raise in her, but not on her cheeks.  
  
He couldn't help himself. There she was in front of him, in all her glory.. How could he not touch her?  
  
Inu yasha reached out under the water and light cupped one of Kagome's exposed breasts while his other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her slightly out of the water and to his lips. He kissed her gently, allowing his tongue to play lovingly with hers while his other hand caressed her hardened nipple.  
  
Kagome moaned. She hadn't realized it but this last week had been driving her insane too. How could she not miss the way he felt up against her...? Even now as she felt his lips break from hers and slowly make their way down to toy with the nipple on her free breast she felt her body stir wildly. It had been agony!  
  
"Inu yasha..." Inu yasha shuddered as Kagome's breathy voice blew lightly into his ear, "I still need you..."  
  
She didn't have to say it twice..  
  
Before she knew what was happening, he had her up on the bank of the spring laying out on his haori. Inu yasha sat back and looked her over.   
  
Instinctively, Kagome's hands went to cover her breast but he gently pushed them away. "No.." he whispered, "I want to see you."  
  
She blushed again but did as he asked, letting her hands rest nervously at her side. He had to smile. Even now as he sit there before her just as exposed as she was, she was still nervous about him seeing her. It made him chuckle.  
  
Leaning over her, his hands began to drift down her body. He started at her breast and, wasting no time on her less sensitive spots, began flicking her nipples lightly. She shuddered and her arms came up to pull him down but he wouldn't be taken quite yet. Inu yasha continued his journey of exploration, covering the hills and valley of her succulent breast with gently touches down over her stomach to the gently valley between her leg. Her lips let out a soft growl as she felt his fingers slip between her legs and lightly brush against her clit.  
  
Inu yasha smirked. He bent down and began nibbling lightly on her left breast, careful not to touch the actual nipple but only the surrounding flesh. His fingers danced over her clit, applying gentle pressure to the tiny nub and milking a deep groan from its owner.  
  
He was trying to drive her mad! She knew it! Her hands reached up and pulled on his shoulders but when he refused to come down to her she decided to come to him..  
  
Before Inu yasha could react he was on his back, a look of shock and surprise on his features. He stared up at the tiny girl that had him pinned and watched a playful smirk graced her lips. She leaned down and nipped his ear. "I'm gonna do something for you love but.. you have to promise me you won't more until I say ok? You can touch me but if you more other then that.. I'll stop, ok?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded, unable to speak. Little did he know speech wasn't the only thing he was about to lose...  
  
Kagome slid down his body slowly, kissing a trail down to her intended target. She stopped as she reached the swell of his manhood and smiled as he groaned under her light touch. Gently, she took his member into her hand and began to lick over his tip. Before she knew it his hands where tangled in her hair and she could barely make out the sound of her name in his growls. She smiled. She liked his reaction.  
  
Taking her time, Kagome slid his member into her mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. She started with his tip and after a moment, she moved down farther and farther until she had him in her mouth up to the hilt. She drew him back out again a bit faster then before, letting her teeth gently brush against the sides of his arousal. She felt his body shift.  
  
"Now now love.." She slid her hand slowly up and down in shaft, "You wouldn't want me to call for the others and end our game would you??"  
  
Inu yasha growled and shook his head. She smiled and let her tongue run the length of his shaft. He arched a bit but remained in place. "Then keep your promise and sit still.." With that she was at it again, this time taking his erection into her mouth at a faster, livelier pace, moaning softly so he could feel the vibrations against his swollen member.  
  
It was taking everything he had not to jump up. He wanted her. He wanted to take her and make her pay for what she was doing to him but he didn't want her to stop. The warm wet recesses of her mouth felt so good against his skin. He didn't know how long he could hold.  
  
As if reading his mind, Kagome stopped her assault and turned to a slower more agonizing torment. She let her teeth barely scrap over the surface of his tip, nibbling and nipping the sensitive skin until she felt him tense up under her.   
  
He was too close. He couldn't help himself and he just.. snapped. Before he could stop himself he had them flipped over again and was positioning himself between Kagome's legs. She let out a yelp of surprise that only served to delay him a moment. "Kagome.. I want you," was all he could manage. It took that last remaining bit of his strength to wait for an answer.  
  
"I want you too... Please, go ahead love."  
  
That was it. Inu yasha pushed himself deep into Kagome and as he reached her maiden hood he felt a gentle pop and heard her cry out in pain. This caused him once again to muster up his strength and stop. He held her in his arms for a long moment, cooing gently into her ear until the pain subsided and Kagome signaled her readiness by playing with his ears. He started again, slowly but found himself speeding up as her cries turned to moans in his ear.   
  
He moved his hips faster and faster and buried his face in the crook of Kagome's neck, muffling his groans of pleasure. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back and it was all he could do not to lose it right there... But he wanted to be with her..  
  
Her cries echoed in his ears and just as he thought he couldn't hold it back any more he heard her cry out as her orgasm over took her body. He felt her muscles drag him deeper into her before he totally lost it.  
  
It was over in moments. Inu yasha lay on top of Kagome, nuzzling her neck as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, sweetly whispering words of love into his ear. He didn't really know what she was saying, all he knew was he was happy to be there with her.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha wasn't totally sure when it happened but at some point Kagome managed to wriggle out from under his body and he growled at the sudden loss of her heat. He heard her giggle and she gently helped him to his feet.  
  
Through half closed eyes he followed her to the water and both sank in slowly. He felt her hands gently wash over him with the 'soap' thingy and then rinse him with some water. He did protest when she attempted to wash his hair by moving away to lay on the bank of the spring. After a few more minutes he felt her tugging on his arm and he stood to dress himself.  
  
"Come on Inu-chan..." Kagome said softly, placing an arm around his waist to help support him after both were dress. "You've had a long day.."  
  
They made their way back to camp, enjoying the quiet they knew wouldn't be there when they got back to camp.  
  
Miroku and Sango where the first to greet them when they arrived. "Oh goodness!" Sango stood to help Kagome, "What happened?"  
  
Kagome blushed, "Umm. I dunno.. I 'found' him this way. He's probably just over tired."  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow as he watched the two women lay the hanyou against the trunk of a tree near Kagome's bedroll. "Indeed.. It would seem his hunting trip was rather... successful."  
  
The blush on Kagome's cheeks darkened and did not go unnoticed by the houshi. "Umm.. I guess so."  
  
"Kagome," Shippo asked pulling on her skirt him, "Is he gonna be ok?"  
  
Kagome laughed a bit. "Yeah he'll be fine Shippo! Don't worry!" She hurried the kitsune off to his own bedroll that she had brought for him just last week. "Why don't we all get some sleep.. I'm sure he'll be up and ready to leave bright and early!"  
  
Everyone nodded and retreated to their own placed next to the campfire. Kagome smiled and headed for her own bedroll. She laid down, cuddling under the warm covers and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt as if someone was watching her and she peeked out one eyes to see who was looking at her. Just above her head stood a half asleep Inu yasha and he pointed at the empty spot next to her on her bedroll. Kagome giggled. "You wanna sleep with me?" she asked softly.  
  
He nodded and she scooted to one side to make room for him. He cuddled up next to her and laid his head down on her chest and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Kagome smiled as she smooth out Inu yasha's hair and fell peacefully into her own dreams..  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Not much plot I know but at least I got something Lemony fresh for you all!! heehee ^^;; I hope you all like it and please remember.. good or bad I love reviews! Thanks again for reading! Ja! 


	6. Where do we go from here?

I Still Need you...  
  
Chapter 6 Where do we go from here?  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Author's notes: Hello Minna-san! How goes it?! Well here's the next installment of my little story ^^ I hope you all like it and thanks again to all you who have been so kind in reading my story ^^ I hope I don't let you down! As always any   
  
comments or question or even advice is greatly appreciated! Feel free to drop me a line! Have fun minna-san!  
  
~~Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: ::russling in the box, pulls the rope and..: I got him!! ::opens the box only to find..:: Shippo!!?? Damn..   
  
::drops the box again.:: on to plan 'B' .. One day I will get myself a hanyou ^.~  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sighed as he felt the woman in his arms shift onto her side. He knew it was morning. He could feel the sun   
  
against his face but he figured as long as he was 'asleep' his dream couldn't end.. right?  
  
Inu yasha gave a growl of protest as the girl attempted to extract herself from his arms. He felt her giggle as he pulled   
  
her close to him again and snuggled up against her back. She sighed and he knew he had won.  
  
Kagome smiled as she felt Inu yasha sigh contently into her back. She knew he was awake but she figured she'd let him have   
  
his way.. just this once. Without getting up Kagome turned to Sango and smiled. "Ohayo Sango-chan."  
  
Sango looked up from the breakfast she was making and smiled back at her friend. "Ohayo Kagome-chan! Sleep well?" She   
  
winked and watched as Kagome's cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.  
  
"Umm.. yeah actually." Kagome grinned, "I slept REALLY well.."  
  
Both girls giggled. Miroku raised an eye brow but decided he had enough lumps on his head today he wasn't going to ask. "So any way ladies," he began, sitting next to Sango, "What is the plan for today?"  
  
"I was thinking," Sango said stirring the pot, "I think it might be faster, looking for shikon shards and all, if we split up for the day and take on the two villages near here."  
  
Kagome felt Inu yasha growl lightly, not liking where this conversation was going and she couldn't help but giggle. Miroku   
  
continued, "That may not be a bad idea... With Kagome's new powers even if you girls do run into problems you should be able to handle yourselves well."  
  
Kagome pried loose one of Inu yasha's ever tightening hands and gasped a little for air. "Somehow I don't see Inu yasha liking this idea too much..."  
  
Miroku picked up his staff and poked Inu yasha in the top of the head. "Well Inu yasha? Care to join the conversation?"  
  
Inu yasha growled loud enough this time for everyone to hear and clawed at Miroku's staff. Not bothering to sit up or   
  
release Kagome, he joined the conversation. "There is no WAY I'm letting Kagome go off with just Sango and maybe Shippo to   
  
protect her... She could get hurt."  
  
"But see that's it Inu yasha.." Sango protested, "She doesn't really need you to protect her anymore.. She has her own   
  
powers."  
  
Kagome felt Inu yasha stiffen against her. He didn't like the way she had said that. Kagome didn't need him? It's true   
  
that Kagome did have a new power but.. Did she really not need him any more?  
  
Inu yasha stood up finally, wobbling a little on his legs. (( ~.^ )) "Keh," came his aggravated reply as he hopped into the   
  
nearest tree. "Do what ever you like.."  
  
Sango smiled in her victory but let it fall as she noticed her friend looking up the tree a bit hurt. "Don't worry   
  
Kagome-chan! This will make everything go a lot faster!! Then we can go home and you guys can just have some fun quality   
  
time!" Kagome blushed when Sango winked at her.  
  
"Hai.." Kagome stuttered. She turned her head back up to the hanyou sitting in the tree. "Are you sure this is ok Inu-chan? We can stick together if you like?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Kagome looked away a little hurt and Inu yasha felt suddenly like an ass but kept his ground. "Keh..   
  
Like I said, it doesn't matter to me. Go out alone if you want.. But don't come crying to me when you get hurt!"  
  
Sango frowned at Inu yasha wishing she could say his 'magic word' but looked back to her friend with a smile, hoping to cheer her up. "It'll be great Kagome! I hear the town to the west has the best silk at the lowest prices ever!! Think of all the pretty clothes!!"  
  
"Now remember girls," Miroku cut in, "This is a Shikon shard hunting trip.. Not a pleasure outing.."  
  
Sango's hand hit the back of the houshi's head as she felt his hand graze her rear. "But out houshi! Come on Kagome!" She   
  
pulled the girl to her feet, "Let's go shopping!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The morning and afternoon went by fairly uneventful for the houshi and hanyou as they made their way to the village. When   
  
they arrived they were greeted with the usual stares towards Inu yasha but he had become accustomed to them over the years and now pretty well ignored them. They went about their task swiftly, learning little if anything about shikon shards in the   
  
area and after a few hours of hopeless circles and miss information the decided to head back.  
  
"Keh.. Well that was a waste of 6 hours of my life..." growled Inu yasha. 'I could have been with Kagome!' he thought.  
  
"Indeed," Miroku agreed. "I sure hope the girls had better luck.."  
  
Suddenly, Inu yasha stopped. Miroku turned to look at his friend who had a sudden look of fear on his face. "Inu yasha?"  
  
"It's Kagome!" Miroku didn't even have time to ask anything more. Inu yasha was gone in the direction the girls had left in earlier that morning, leaving nothing but a trail of dust for Miroku to follow.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha felt the pain in his ribs as he ran but he couldn't stop. The pain wasn't because he was running or because he was out of breath. No, the pain was hers.. It was Kagome's and he needed to get to her quickly.  
  
It felt like the trip took him hours but really he had made in a record few minutes. When he arrived though, he wished it   
  
had been seconds...  
  
Before him lay the battle field, torn up trees and skid marks from where bodies had been tossed at the ground at high speeds. He couldn't see Kagome but Sango was barely on her feet, holding her haraikotsu ready to strike. "Sango!" Inu yasha called   
  
to her. "Where's Kagome!"  
  
She never took her eyes off the huge lizard youkai that threatened to strike her at any moment. "She's over there! Inu   
  
yasha! The beast has a shikon shard on its forehead!" Inu yasha followed her finger. barely registering the shikon shard in his mind, to where Kagome lay. She was passed out and barely breathing. Even from this distance he could see the teeth   
  
marks...  
  
Inu yasha... blacked out.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Sango wasn't sure when exactly Inu yasha had come between her and the lizard youkai but as he began his attack Sango fell   
  
back to Kagome's side. As Sango began to look over Kagome's wounds she heard a voice shouting.   
  
"Sango! Get down!" She ducked just in time to miss Inu yasha flying over her head.  
  
Inu yasha growled and looked to Sango as if for a sign and Sango could only swallow. She could see the red fighting with the gold in his eyes for control, the only thing holding him back was tetsusaiga...  
  
Sango nodded as best she could, letting Inu yasha know that she had Kagome and the hanyou wasted no more time. In a matter   
  
of seconds Sango watched as Inu yasha drew his sword and in one easy movement, destroyed the lizard.  
  
Miroku rushed up to Sango to help her move Kagome off the battlefield. "How is she?" he asked, worry clearly written in his   
  
features.  
  
Sango shook her head, "I dunno! Let's get her somewhere we can dress her wounds!"  
  
Miroku nodded, "Follow me.. I know a place!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha stood in the center of field panting. The lizard was in pieces and the two shards lay feet in front of him but he   
  
had no real memory of how any of this had happened.. The last thing he remembered was.. Kagome!  
  
Gathering up the shards then, quickly following after Kagome's scent trail, he found himself outside of a small hut.   
  
"Where's Kagome!?" he asked as he entered.  
  
Shippo had returned from his hiding place and now bounded over to greet Inu yasha with tears in his eyes. "Inu yasha!   
  
She's.." Shippo pointed to the far side of the room.  
  
Inu yasha head snapped up to the look at where Shippo had been pointing. There, on a soft bed of hay, lay Kagome gritting   
  
her teeth as she tried hard not to cry out. Sango was looking over her wounds. "Does it hurt to move Kagome? Sit-"  
  
Before she could finish, she found herself pushed out of the way by a large clawed hand. "Inu yasha!" she protested. But   
  
his harsh, unfriendly growl silenced her quickly and she moved away to where Miroku sat in the opposite corner.  
  
Inu yasha looked over Kagome, "Are you all right??"  
  
Kagome nodded, "I'll live." She gritted her teeth again and whimpered. "It hurts to breathe though.."  
  
Inu yasha turned his attention to the large hole in her left shoulder first. With one claw, he easily cut the bloody sleeve   
  
of her shirt off and began to wrap the wound tightly to help stop the bleeding. "How did this happen?" he asked a bit   
  
harsher then he meant.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer but she could only yelp because of the pain inhaling caused her. Sango took over the   
  
explanations. "We.." she spoke softly, "We went to the village and found out that the villager had indeed seen a youkai with   
  
two shards to the east of the village.. The spot where you found us was where most of the attacks occurred-"  
  
"I thought the plan was to meet up before investigating any leads?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I-it was," Sango stuttered. "And we were going to but.. we thought with Kagome's new power we could get the-"  
  
"You thought you guys could do it all alone?!" Inu yasha interrupted, "Is that it?!" Kagome let out a cry as he pulled the   
  
bandaged a little too tight. This started him and he dropped the bandage, muttering his apology.  
  
"Why don't we let Sango take it from here Inu yasha-san?" Miroku offered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She'll need to   
  
take a look at Kagome's ribs so why don't we step outside?"  
  
With a deep growl, Inu yasha nodded. "I'll be right outside if you need me Kagome.. Ok?" She nodded and did her best to   
  
smile at the worried hanyou. He did his best to smile back before getting up and exiting with Miroku.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
It took all of his strength not to go running back into the hut every time he heard her whimper in pain. By the time Sango   
  
invited them back into the hut there were several large dents in many of the trees and a new path leading from the door to   
  
forest.  
  
Once he reentered the hut, Inu yasha wasted no time in going over to Kagome. Gently he picked up her head and rested it on   
  
his lap. She smiled up at him as he bushed the hair away from her face. She closed her eyes. "Feeling better now?" he asked softly.  
  
Kagome gave no reply. She had fallen asleep.  
  
Inu yasha let out a long worried sigh. "How is she Sango?" Inu yasha asked, not looking away from the small woman in his   
  
lap.  
  
Sango gave him a lopsided smile. "She'll be all right.. Nothing is broken. Other then the bite in her shoulder and some   
  
bruised ribs she's fine."  
  
"Sometime is still puzzling me..." Miroku took a seat in his previous corner, "Why *didn't* Kagome use her power?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "I dunno.. I remember though." She paused and looked at Inu yasha, "During the battle, when the lizard had Kagome in its tail and was squeezing her.." Sango winced as she heard Inu yasha's deep growl but continued on, "She   
  
said she *couldn't*. For some reason, whether she tried or not, it just wouldn't come."  
  
"That is quite strange.." Miroku scratched his chin. "The only way that would happen is.." His head shot up. "Inu yasha!"  
  
Inu yasha's head shot up and he growled at the houshi, warning him not to wake his sleeping mate. He whispered harshly,   
  
"What?!"  
  
"You and Kagome.." he paused, smirking, "You guys didn't.. you know.. Last night did you?!"  
  
Inu yasha turned a deep red confirming the houshi's suspicions. "How is it any of your business?!"  
  
Shippo sniffed Kagome and nodded, "Yep! They mated! His stink is ALL over Kagome!"  
  
Shippo cried as Inu yasha bopped him on the head. "Mind your own business squirt!" Inu yasha turned his face away from the   
  
group, "Why does it matter any way?!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Because Inu yasha.. Kagome's powers come from her purity. You know, her virginity?! Have you ever seen a   
  
married miko?"  
  
Inu yasha's eyes went wide. 'Of course!' he thought, 'Even Kikyou said it! If she married me then she would just be.. an   
  
ordinary girl.' "Fuck!"  
  
"No see Inu yasha that's what got you in trouble.. " Miroku finished as the flat side of Sango's Hiraikotsu met the backside   
  
of his head.  
  
"Ecchi!"  
  
"So.." Inu yasha continued in an attempt to ignore Miroku, "Does this mean.. all her powers are gone?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Most likely not all of them.. Just the most powerful ones like the one she had just started to   
  
develop.. and her arrows probably won't be as strong as before. But we won't really know until we test it."  
  
Inu yasha sighed. How could he not have realized this.. Now because of him Kagome maybe totally defenseless! He ran his   
  
finger gently over her lips and watched the smile creep onto them. "Even if she doesn't have any powers.." he said, more   
  
to himself then anyone else, "I swear I'll keep her safe.. always."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
When she awakes how will Kagome take these new revelations?! Will she be mad or take it in stride?? And exactly which powers has Kagome lost? Tune in next week! Same Inu time! Same Inu channel!  
  
Ja! 


	7. Memories Of a Dead Priestess

I still need you...   
  
Chapter 7 Memories of a Dead Priestess  
  
Author: Sami-chan, the great and mighty! ::giggles::  
  
Author's notes: Sorry minna-san! I know it's been a really long time since my last update but I have a really great excuse! .. I moved... to Germany. ^^;; That's right! Sami-chan has TOTALLY relocated!! So, unfortunately for you, it took me a while to get back into the swing of things ^^;; But here I am now, ready and willing to continue on! I hope that those of you left will continue to read and comment on my story and I thank you all in advance ^^  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer:: Dark evil laughter echoes through the halls:: This is it!! ::see Sami-chan dressed like a mad scientist:: This is the evilness to end *ALL* evilness!!!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at the blue light that seemed to be radiating from her feet. Slowly, she sat up, being careful not to cause herself too much pain. The group had spent a week in the small hut letting Kagome heal but she was still a bit tender at times.  
  
Kagome looked over at the sleeping hanyou next to her and, when he didn't seem to notice her movement, she stood and walked to the window at the end of the hut. She pressed her face up against the window in an effort to pin point the strange blue light but all she could tell from this angle was that the light seemed to be coming from behind the hut.   
  
Sighing Kagome quietly put on her shoes and, after taking one last look around to make sure everyone was asleep, headed to the back of the hut to investigate.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
At first he didn't notice much. It was only a little colder and he figured that she had just moved way from him. Without opening his eyes, Inu yasha reached out and searched the bed for his mate. Finding nothing he sat up and sniffed the air. She wasn't far but it did seem that she had left the hut.   
  
Inu yasha let out a low growl of annoyance, "Damn wench, interrupting my sleep." He sniffed the air again hoping to get a better idea of where she had run off to. He didn't smell distress on the air so he assumed she was all right but he still needed to find her, for his own piece of mind.  
  
Inu yasha picked up his haori off the bed and threw it on as he headed for the door. It was then the smell changed. Inu yasha's eyes went wide as he noted the sudden change in his mate's scent. Something had gone wrong... very wrong.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome walked carefully around the side of the hut. As she approached the source of the light at the back of the hut she peeked around the corner to get a better idea of what she was facing.   
  
"Soul catchers," she whispered to herself. "They must be here for Inu yasha..." Kagome let out a long sad sigh. She had hoped that this wouldn't come up. That *she* wouldn't call for him again.. She knew that she had only been fooling herself and that in time Kikyou would have called for Inu yasha but... A girl can dream right?  
  
After a long moment lost deep in conflicting thoughts of whether or not to tell Inu yasha, Kagome let out a long sigh and nodded. "Right," she whispered, "I'll go tell Inu yasha.."  
  
Kagome turned to head back. She hadn't noticed that the soul catchers had changed position while she was in her thoughts until she felt one snake it's way around her waist then another around her mouth. Kagome was in shock. *Oh god!* she thought, *They aren't here for Inu yasha?!*   
  
Kagome felt more of the soul catchers work their way around her body until she could hardly move. She tried to kick and scream, anything to let Inu yasha know what was happening, but they held her tight as their mistress had instructed. Kagome continued to fight against her captures as they lifted her off the ground but, after much struggle and the almost total lack of air that the soul catcher around her mouth was providing, it all became too much and Kagome felt the world go black...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha skidded to a stop just as he rounded the back corner of the hut. No Kagome? He sniffed the air and this time, a new scent caught his attention.   
  
"Kikyou?" He looked up to where the smell seemed to be coming from but, instead of Kikyou Inu yasha spotted his original target. "Kagome?!"  
  
She didn't answer. Her body just hung limp in her capture's arms as they floated away into the night sky. Inu yasha let out a deep growl. He didn't have time to go back for Sango and Miroku and he knew that that had been her plan.  
  
Inu yasha cursed himself silently. *If only I hadn't ignored her when she had called to me earlier this week...* He shook his head. There was no time for regrets, he had to get Kagome back... at any cost.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
It was dark. Kagome blinked her eyes a few times to make sure that they were open and after deciding that they were she looked around. They must have been quite a ways into the forest because the trees were dense and there was little light penetrating the thick branches.  
  
Kagome sighed and waited. Little by little she began to see what was around her and it was then she noticed the petite woman laying out in the branches of a tree not far from her current position. Kagome tried to stand and walk to her but something held her in place. She reached a hand out and as it came in contact with some invisible force Kagome sighed.   
  
Another Barrier...  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and slumped against the tree, sinking to the soft ground. She really was getting tried of these tricks...  
  
Kikyou smiled. "Finally awake I see..." Kagome looked to her but didn't answer. Kikyou slid down from her place in the large oak and walked towards her double. "It's been a while.. and it seems that you have been a very busy girl."  
  
Kagome blushed. "What do you want Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou frown. "You know what I want.. But apparently you think it's yours."  
  
"If you wanted Inu yasha why didn't you just call for him?"  
  
Kikyou turned away. The girl didn't know? Inu yasha had not told her of the calls she had sent him earlier in the week that he had ignored? Kikyou smiled this could be fun..   
  
"I wanted to remind you.."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Remind me of what? That you want him dead? That you think he's you're own personal play thing??" Kagome leapt to her feet, "Well he's not!"   
  
If Kikyou was shocked she didn't show it.   
  
Kagome continued, her voice getting louder as she spoke. "Yes! You died! Yes! It was partly his fault! But it was partly your fault too! If you had trusted him.. if he had trusted you! IF IF IF!" Kagome stopped for a moment, trying to catch her breath and letting the pain in her ribs settle. She sighed and sat back on the ground at the base of her tree. "He's trying to move on and live.. You've had your revenge.. why can't you move on too?"  
  
Kikyou laughed. "You think he wants to move on with you?" Kagome looked up at the priestess, a slight look of hurt in her delicate features. "You are mearly he's replacement for me!" Kikyou moved to Kagome and lightly took her chin in her hand, pulling her face up to look deep into her eyes. "When he looks at you, what do you think he sees? Do you think he sees you?" Kikyou laughed bitterly as her had moved from Kagome's chin to slap her across the face hard. "Unlikely!"  
  
Kagome felt the sting of the fresh welt appearing on her cheek but she held the tears back. She didn't even reach her hand up to soothe the battered skin. "I know he loves me Kikyou.. you can't trick me.."   
  
Kikyou smiled, "We'll see fool... He'll be here soon and we'll see.." Kikyou's eyes drifted to a space between the trees, "We'll see who leaves here with the prize..."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha sniffed the air. He'd already lost Kagome's scent and had been forced to go for the alternate plan of locating Kikyou. It had been Kikyou's soul catcher with Kagome right? If he could find her he could find Kagome. He growled lightly. He just hoped that Kikyou didn't do anything to Kagome before he got there.  
  
Inu yasha bounded through the trees and finally broke through the mass of branches into what appeared to be a small clearing. It didn't take long for his demon eyes to adjust to the darkness and after a moment of surveying the area he located Kikyou leaning against a large oak to his left. Kagome was no where to be seen but that didn't mean she wasn't near by...  
  
"Where is she Kikyou?"  
  
Kikyou looked at Inu yasha, her usual cold face displaying no emotion. "Where is who Inu yasha?"  
  
"You know who!" Inu yasha was getting a bit irritated. "I know you have Kagome! I saw your soul catchers!"  
  
Kikyou walked slowly toward him, "What does she mean to you Inu yasha?" She slowly reached a hand out and cupped his cheek softly.  
  
Her hands were always so cold...  
  
"Does she mean more to you then I do?"  
  
Inu yasha sighed and gently removed Kikyou's hand from his cheek. "Kikyou I-"  
  
His sentence was cut short as Kikyou placed her lips upon his in as passionate kiss as her cold lips could offer. It took Inu yasha a moment to register what was happened to him but after a moment he pushed the woman back. "Kikyou don't!"  
  
Kikyou frowned. "So you have forgotten me..."  
  
"I haven't forgotten you Kikyou.. I'm just.." Inu yasha took a step back to put a bit of space between himself and the girl he had once loved so. He sighed.  
  
"You have forgotten your promise to me then?"  
  
Inu yasha looked down. His bangs fell down and cover his eyes. "No... I know I promised to go to hell with you..."  
  
Kikyou stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Inu yasha in a tight embrace. "Inu yasha.. you won't leave me alone will you? You will keep your promise..?"  
  
Kagome watched from her hidden spot at the base of another large oak tree. She felt tears sting her eyes and then run down her cheeks. "No.." she whispered. It wasn't true...  
  
"NO!" she cried. She knew she couldn't be heard, that her powers were gone but.. she had to try! "What about me Inu yasha!" She felt deep sobs begin to rock her body. "I don't want to see you DIE!"  
  
Inu yasha's ears twitched. "Who was that?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Kikyou frowned. "There's no one else here.. " She gently pulled Inu yasha's face down till he was staring deep into her eyes. "You will keep your promise to me won't you?"  
  
"No Inu yasha!" Kagome cried. "You don't deserve to die!" Kagome pounded against the barrier in front of her. "Please gods don't let him die!"  
  
Inu yasha's ears twitched again. There it was again and it sounded so familiar... He pulled his face away from Kikyou. Where was the voice coming from?  
  
Kikyou raged, "INU YASHA!"  
  
He paid her no mind. He was looking for something and he had a feeling that it was close. It was then that he saw a glimmer at the base of a large tree just in front of him.   
  
This trick really was getting old...  
  
In a quick slashing movement, Inu yasha broke the barrier allowing Kagome to fall into his arms. Tetsusaiga detransformed and fell to the ground next to the couple as Inu yasha collected Kagome into his arms. "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome choked back her sobs as she held tight to Inu yasha's haori, afraid he would disappear if she released him. "Don't do it..." she whispered, "Please don't.."  
  
Inu yasha kissed the top of her head, "Do what?"  
  
"Please don't leave me!" she sobbed.  
  
Inu yasha was taken back. She thought he would leave her? How could she...? His mind wondered back to the events that had taken place just moments before and it hit him.  
  
She'd seen it all.  
  
Inu yasha collected the shaking girl into his arms and gently kissed her temple. "I'm sorry you saw that Kagome... I wasn't going to leave you.. Not now that I've just found you."  
  
Kikyou was fuming. She wasn't even sure when she had picked up her bow and arrows but before she knew it the had the string drawn back and the arrow ready to fly. "BETRAYER!"  
  
Inu yasha turned just as Kikyou released the arrow and barely got himself and Kagome out of the way as the arrow hit the spot they had just occupied. "Kikyou! What are you doing?!"  
  
"You betray me again Inu yasha!" Kikyou strung another arrow. "You denounce our love for.. for... MY REINCARNATION?!" She let the arrow fly, "You leave me for a COPY!?"  
  
Inu yasha dodge again, leaping into a near by grove of trees. He set Kagome in the branches gently and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back." He turned to leave but Kagome held his sleeve tightly.  
  
"Please don't.."  
  
Inu yasha placed a finger on her lip, "I'll be right back.." Kagome slowly released his sleeve and Inu yasha returned to battle at hand.  
  
"How could you?! A COPY!" Kikyou pulled another arrow from her pack and strung it. She aimed for Inu yasha's heart but held fast.  
  
"She's not a copy.." Inu yasha bent down and picked up tetsusaiga. "She's Kagome. It took me a long time to see it because I kept looking for you in her but I've come to find the truth Kikyou..." He looked deep into Kikyou's eyes, cold dead brown staring into passionate golden. "You and she are.. NOTHING alike."  
  
Kikyou growled and released her arrow. "How dare you!"  
  
Inu yasha ducked away. "Kikyou I'm sorry but I can't die with you!"  
  
"But you promised-"  
  
"But," Inu yasha stood at the ready as Kikyou aimed yet another arrow at his heart. "I told Kagome before you were brought back to this earth that I would protect her! If I die who will protect her?!"  
  
"What about me?!" Kikyou fought to hold the tears back, "You promised me you'd protect me!"  
  
Kikyou's arms fell to her side and her bow dropped to the ground. "You loved me first..."  
  
Inu yasha lowered his sword and placed it back at his side. "Kikyou..." He walked to her slowly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Can you really say we loved each other? When you look back now can you truly say that we LOVED each other?"  
  
Kikyou looked up at Inu yasha, still barely pushing the tears back. "What?"  
  
Inu yasha sighed. "We couldn't even trust that we wouldn't kill one another... How can you say we loved each other?" Inu yasha gently ran a hand down Kikyou's cheek and wiped away the tears that had managed to fall down her cheek. "I did love you Kikyou... But not like I love her.."  
  
Kikyou frowned and pushed him away. He had said it. He love *that* girl more then her. Kikyou turned and began to walk back into the forest, her soul catchers gathering around her. "Inu yasha..."  
  
Inu yasha looked at her as she retreated into the forest. "Yes Kikyou?"  
  
"..." She looked at him over her shoulder, "Protect her well... Because the moment that your guard is down..." Kikyou turn and started walking again, "I *will* take her from you.." And with that Kikyou was gone...  
  
Inu yasha sighed and let his head drop. He felt so guilty about breaking his promise to her but.. He didn't want to die.  
  
Suddenly his head shot up. "Kagome!" He ran back to where he had left her hidden away from the battle field. He located her exactly where he had left her and let out a sigh of relief. "Are you hurt?" He asked gently looking her over.  
  
Kagome sniffled back her tears and nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Inu yasha looked over the slight bruise appearing on her cheek, "Where'd you get this?"  
  
Kagome remained silent.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Can we just go home?"  
  
Inu yasha frowned. She didn't have to answer now, he knew it was Kikyou's mark. He let out a frustrated sigh and gathered the shivering girl into his arms. "Yeah..."   
  
He jumped down to the ground and took off back towards the hut. "Inu yasha?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"You," Kagome let out a long yawn and her eyes started to flutter shut. "You won't leave me will you?"  
  
Inu yasha smiled to himself. How he loved the girl in his arms. "No Kagome.. I won't leave you.."  
  
Kagome yawned, "Good.." she mumbled as she began to fall asleep in Inu yasha's warm embrace. "Because I.. still need you...."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Yeah!! The end.. Of chapter 7 ^.~ You didn't think I'd end it all right here did you?!?! We still have to get through SOOO much!!! Anywho!! I'm sorry this isn't one of my best chapters but I promise the next one will be better!! Please R/R if you got the time. Thanks again!  
  
~~Sami-chan  
  
"Is true that you like to sleep alone? or is that what you just tell everyone?" ^^  
  
~New Found Glory~ 


	8. Having Dinner with the Enemy

I still Need you..   
  
Chapter 8 Having Dinner With the Enemy  
  
Author: Sami-chan ^.~ ((AKA Belldandy-chan))  
  
Author's Notes: Ohiyo Minna-san! How goes it?! Well here's chapter 8 in my little fan fic ^^ I hope you all like it! Any questions or comments or even advice just drop me a line k?! Anywho! Thanks to all you for reading and have fun!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: :: a very pissed off Kagome squirms, trying to loosen the ropes holding her to the base of a large oak:: ::Sami-chan laughs evilly ^^ :: Inu yasha will come for Kagome and Then I'll lure him away with ::points to the right at a gaint pile of "Cup of Noodles" :: The worlds largest supply of Ramen!! Until I catch him thou.. he isn't mine ^^;;  
  
@~~~^~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed a large smile played acrossed her lips as she turned her face towards the sky. She closed her eyes and just let the warm sun trace over her features. She slid down the trunk of the Goshinboku tree until she was settled comfortably in the soft grass at its base.   
  
She'd been in the present day for about three days and while it was nice to be home, she missed Inu yasha and her friends. Mostly Inu yasha.  
  
She frowned slight. It had been his idea that she go home for a rest. After the battle with Kikyou he had wanted her to take a break from the dangers of life in Feudaul Japan. She laughed to herself. It was the first time *SHE* had protested going home and not the other way around! Things certainly had changed...  
  
Kagome's thoughts drifted away from her feudaul home and back to the present as the events of yesterday finally took a hold in her mind...  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Kagome sighed as she listened to her friends chatter around her at the lunch table. The lastest gossip of the school floated in one ear and out the other as Kagome stared out the window. When she felt it was approprate she nodded or laughed but for the most part her mind was filled with the memory of a certain hanyou... ((^.~))  
  
Kagome was suddenly rocketed back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. In a flash she had grabbed the hand and thrown it's attached body up against the nearest wall with a loud thud, then using her forearm held the 'attacker' tightly by his neck. It was a move Inu yasha had drilled her on more then once but she never thought she'd ever use it.  
  
Houjou looked at her with surprised, wide eyes. "Gack! Hi--Higarashi?" he choked.  
  
Kagome let out an irratated sigh and released the stunned boy. "Houjou-kun! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Houjou laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Boy you sure are tough for someone who is always so sick!"   
  
Kagome winched but shook it off. "What did you need Houjou-kun?"  
  
"Ah yes!" Houjou's usual smile reappeared on his lips, the previous events forgotten, and reached a hand out to take one of Kagome's. "I was wondering, if you're up to it, would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?"  
  
"She'd love to!" Yuki answered quickly.  
  
Ayumi was at Kagome's side in seconds, "When will you pick her up?"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat loudly. "Umm.. Will you excuse up for a moment Houjou-kun?" Kagome motioned for her friends to follow her and she lead them to a small corner of the lunch room. When she was sure they were far enough away Houjou couldn't hear them she turned to her friends. "Ok guys! What's the big deal?! You know I'm going-"  
  
"Out with the Inu yasha guy?" Eri interupped. "Oh Kagome-chan can't you see it?!"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow in question. "What Eri means is," Yuki continued, "Is that Houjou-kun is so much better for you! You really should give him a chance!"  
  
Kagome sighed and laid her forehead against her hand. "Maybe you guys should give Inu yasha a chance before you judge him?"  
  
"But Kagome you're the one who said he was a two timing bastard."  
  
Kagome cringed at Ayumi's words. She had said that hadn't she? "But.." Kagome tried to think of a way out of this. "I was just mad at him! He isn't really any of those things I said!"  
  
Yuki sighed. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and Kagome was almost afraid to ask. "Yuki?"  
  
"I'll be right back!" Yuki grabbed Eri's arm and they ran back across the lunch room to where Houjou had been left waiting. Ayumi and Kagome exchanged puzzled looks as they watch the three exchange words. Whatever Eri and Yuki said to Houjou made him laugh then nod and finally leave with a look of contentment on his face.  
  
After a few more words between Eri and Yuki they returned to their waiting friends. "There it's settled! You're going out with Houjou-kun tomorrow!" Yuki announced.  
  
"But guys what-"  
  
"And!" Eri cut Kagome off midsentence. "You're going out with Inu yasha too!"  
  
Now Kagome was confused. "What?"  
  
Yuki smiled. "You and I are going out tomorrow with Houjou-kun and Inu yasha! You said that we should get to know Inu yasha and we think you should get to know Houjou-kun!"  
  
"So! What better way then a double date?!" Eri finished in triumph.  
  
Kagome thought she was gonna die. A whole day of trying to keep Inu yasha from killing Houjou? Oh gods why her?!  
  
"We'll be by to pick you up tomorrow around 4pm ok?" Yuki finished. Kagome would have protested but just then the bell rang. "Oh! There's the bell!" Yuki ran back to the table and gathered up her things. "Don't forget! 4pm!" And with that.. she was gone.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
The more Kagome thought about it now the more she thought it might be a good idea. Assuming Inu yasha could be on good behavior this may be a great way to prove that they were really great together and get the girls off her back. Not to mention the clueless Houjou.   
  
Yes maybe it would be good...  
  
"Kagome!"   
  
Kagome turned and gave Inu yasha a worried smile, 'Then again...'  
  
"What's wrong?" Inu yasha asked as he took a seat and pulled the petite girl into his lap.   
  
Kagome sighed and checked her watch. Yuki and Houjou would be there any minute.. It was now or never. "Inu yasha.. I have some good news and bad news..." Inu yasha raised an eyebrow in confusion but nodded for her to continue. She sighed, "Well the good news is you and I get to go out today... The bad news is.."  
  
"Higarashi!" Houjou called as he bounded up the last few stairs of her family shrine.   
  
Kagome placed a hand on Inu yasha's chest to silence his growl. "The bad news is we're going out with Houjou-kun and Yuki too." she whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu yasha bit out. "I'm not going anywhere with that fool!"  
  
"Inu yasha..." Kagome pulled his face down so that he looked into her eyes. "This is important. I told Yuki that I thought she and the others should get to know you so they can see how happy you make me." She smiled at the hanyou holding her so lovingly in his arms. "Do you think you can do this one thing for me.. please?"  
  
Inu yasha growled again and looked up at Houjou and Yuki as they made their way over to where the two lovers now sat. "Keh! Fine.. but I don't have to like it!"  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek before standing up to greet her friends. "Hi guys-" Kagome gasped as she felt Inu yasha tug her back into his lap and claim her lips in a deep passionate kiss. After a moment they parted and Kagome blushed.  
  
Inu yasha smirked, "Now that's a kiss..."  
  
Kagome nodded and swallowed hard. She sighed to clear her mind and then turned to her surprised friends. "Hi guys! Do we have a plan for the day?"  
  
After a moment Yuki shook her head. "Umm.. no we thought we'd talk it out with you." Yuki frowned as she watched Inu yasha stand and wrap his arms around Kagome's waist. She looked him over skeptically and after a moment let out a loud huff. "He's not wearing his costume out is he?!"  
  
Kagome put a finger to Inu yasha's mouth when she felt the growl rumbling in his throat. "No he just got here from play practice and still needs to change."  
  
Houjou laughed. "I kinda like his outfit! Maybe you should just wear it out umm. I'm sorry what was your name again?"  
  
"Inu yasha."  
  
Houjou nodded and smiled. "Right! Inu yasha! Yeah! Just wear that out!"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No I'll take him in and help him get ready. You guys think of what we should do today. Just one thing.. no movies." Kagome had decided that movies would just be a bit much for Inu yasha and take too long to explain half of what was going on.. No that was something they would do alone some other time. "I don't feel like being stuck inside for that long today." she lied.  
  
Yuki nodded. "All right well hurry up!"  
  
Kagome nodded and took Inu yasha's hand, leaded him back into the house to change.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The group entered the small italian resturant. It only took a moment for them to be seated at a large round table near a lovely piture window. The waitress laid the menus on the table before bowing and saying she'd give them a moment to look over the menus then retreat into the kitchen.  
  
Inu yasha sat down so he was looking directly out the window and watched as Houjou pulled out the seat to his left. "Here Higarashi," Houjou offered with a smile.  
  
Kagome could hear the growl growing in Inu yasha's throat. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Umm.. no thank you Houjou-kun." She moved to Inu yasha's right and pulled out the chair there. "I perfer this side if it's all the same to you." She smiled sweetly hoping he'd buy it.   
  
He did...  
  
"Oh ok!" He turned to Yuki, "Then for you miss?"  
  
Yuki giggled. "Thank you Houjou-kun." She glared over at Inu yasha, "You're such a gentleman!"  
  
Inu yasha let out a loud 'Keh' and crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome could already feel the headache coming on. She reached out and picked up her menu in an attempt to move the day along and everyone else followed suit. The sooner this was over the better!  
  
After a long moment of looking over the menu before him and getting more and more confused by the forein names, Inu yasha leaned over towards Kagome. "Kagome?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
Inu yasha pointed down at some random thing on his menu. "What's that?"  
  
Kagome looked to where the hanyou was pointing. She giggled softly. "It's a type of wine." She gently took his menu and set in on the table then scooted her chair closer to him so he could look over her shoulder. She pointed down to different part of the menu. "I think you'll like this. It's called Shrimp Alfredo."  
  
Inu yasha wasn't totally sure what 'alfredo' was but he knew shrimp. Shrimp, while he didn't get to enjoy it much, was actually quite tasty in his opinion. He nodded. "What are you having?"  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'm having the same thing." She folded the menu back up and laid it on top of his. She scooted her chair back to it's original position and had to stiffle a giggle when she noticed the pout on Inu yasha's face.  
  
"So," Yuki's voice came breaking into their little world. "You've never eaten italian before?"  
  
Inu yasha wasn't really sure what this 'italian' thing was that everyone kept chattering on about. He figured it had something to do with the food but other then that he was at a loss. "No. I don't think so."  
  
Yuki huffed and looked over at Kagome with an 'I told you so' look. "What kind of person has never had italian?"  
  
"keh!" Inu yasha shrugged. "What's wrong with japanese food?"  
  
Kagome cleared her throat, "Inu yasha comes from a family that attempt to keep the older traditions. They don't come out to resturants like this and if they do.. it's usually japanese style."   
  
Yuki crossed her arms and stared at Inu yasha was a bit of distain. "Fine but then explain to me why he's still wearing his hat inside the resturant?"  
  
Inu yasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome thought for a moment before she nodded to him to remove the hat. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly removed the ball cap.  
  
Houjou laughed. "Cool! You left the ears on!"  
  
Yuki huffed, "I thought you said he was gonna take off the costume!? This is so embrassing!" She covered her face with her hand and looked away.  
  
Kagome frowned as she noticed the old stone wall that she had worked so hard to break down slowly ressurect its self in Inu yasha's eyes. She sighed. "He has play practice tomorrow morning and they are too hard and too *painful* to keep taking on and off so we decided that he should just wear a hat.. But since you *INSISTED*," she reminded Yuki, "He took it off.."  
  
Houjou smiled, "Hey man I think it's cool! All you need now is a collar and you could fit in at one of those late night clubs down town!"  
  
Inu yasha stood up and turned to walk out but Kagome's hand stopped him. "Inu yasha?" she whispered so only he could hear.  
  
He turned to her, the hurt evident in his eyes. "I'm just going outside for a minute.. I don't like being inside so long." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Come get me when the food is ready?" She nodded and watched as he walked out.  
  
Kagome huffed and turned to Yuki with a look that could have killed. "What is your problem?? He's trying his best."  
  
"Well his best isn't good enough for you Kagome!" Yuki protested.  
  
Houjou laughed nervously, "Umm.. I think I'll go join Inu yasha outside.." He stood and walked out quickly.  
  
Kagome made a mental note not to let the two of them stay alone together long then turned back to Yuki. "Look Yuki, Inu yasha is a bit different yes but he's a good man. He'd do anything for me and he makes me happy! Isn't that good enough?"  
  
"No!" Yuki gently took Kagome's hand in her own. "Kagome I just don't want you to end up unhappy in the end.. Sure he makes you happy now but what about 2 or 3 years down the road? Where will you be then?? Listen to him burp and fetching his beers while you nurse a black eye??"  
  
Kagome pulled her hand back. "How dare you say that?! Inu yasha would never lay a hand on me!"  
  
"Oh? What about all the blood you always have on your cloths? And the unexplained bruises you always have??" Yuki looked to where the boys had dissappeared out the door. "He has some pretty long finger nails.. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Kagome hit her head against the table. She sat up again with a frustrated sigh. "Those weren't from him Yuki. The blood on my uniforms was..." How was she gonna explain this one..? She looked to Yuki who sat impatiently waiting for an answer. "It was.. his."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I told you, Inu yasha will do anything for me and well.." Kagome rubbed her arm, "When I was not well he would come over and help take care of me. Every now and then I might be walking around and get dizzy. Maybe I'd fall down the stairs or just trip over the couch but.. " Kagome paused and smiled to herself. "Inu yasha would protect me..."  
  
"He would catch you?"  
  
Kagome looked to Yuki, her eyes had a seriousness that Yuki had never seen in the younger girl. "He would take the fall *FOR* me.."  
  
Yuki looked away and sighed. "I still don't like him.. He seems so gruff.. even violent at times."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly. "You just don't understand him.. and you won't if you keep treating him so badly! You told me you'd give him a chance but.. You had your mind made up before you even came to my house.."  
  
"All right.. I'll give him a real chance this time.. ok? I'm sorry.."  
  
"Don't tell me you're sorry.." Kagome looked towards the door. "Tell him.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha let out a long agravated sigh as he walked out of the resturant. He looked up at the darkening sky and sniffed the air. 'Great,' he thought, 'On top of getting picked on all day it's gonna rain...' Inu yasha let out a 'keh' as he took a seat on a bench in front of the resturant. He put his hat back on and pulled it over his eyes as he leaned back to rest against the ruff wall behind him.  
  
After a long moment Inu yasha heard foot steps coming towards him. He held in a growl, "What do you want Houjou?"  
  
Houjou looked at Inu yasha a bit surprised. He laughed and took a seat next to Inu yasha. "Wow! How'd you know it was me?"  
  
Inu yasha shrugged. "Good guess.."  
  
"Ah.." Houjou looked down at the ground and there were a few moments of ackward silence before he spoke again. "So how long have you known Higarashi?"  
  
Inu yasha shrugged again. "3 years."  
  
Houjou nodded. "That's a while. I've known her for about 6 or 7 now myself." Another pause fell between them. "How did you guys meet?"  
  
"At the Goshinboku tree. I guess you can say it was fate." Inu yasha smiled to himself but it quickly faded again.  
  
Houjou nodded and again the pair fell into a long silence. "You don't talk much do you?" Houjou said with a smile.  
  
Inu yasha shrugged. "Guess not."  
  
Houjou laughed. "You know what?" Inu yasha looked up from under the brim of his ball cap at the boy next to him who seemed to have a sudden fasination with the ground. He said it so soft that if Inu yasha had not had demon ears he never would have caught what the boy said. "I'm going to take her from you.."  
  
Inu yasha growled lightly, "What?"  
  
Houjou looked at him with smile, almost like he knew some great secret. "I love Kagome. Everyone knows it. And I know you love her too. I can see it when you look at her..." He paused for a moment attempting to locate the dog that seemed to be growling at him. He turned back to Inu yasha, "She deserves the best..."   
  
"Inu yasha! Houjou-kun!" The boys turned to see Kagome come towards them from the resturant. "The food's ready! You coming?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded and stood dusting himself off. He glared daggers at Houjou as the boy walked up to Kagome. "We'll be in a moment ok?"  
  
Kagome looked a bit confused but nodded and after looking to Inu yasha to get the ok she walked back inside.  
  
Houjou turned and watched Kagome walk back inside. "I mean really.. what can I guy like you really hope to give her?"  
  
Inu yasha stopped growling suddenly. "I-"  
  
"I mean look at you.." Houjou turned to the hanyou suddenly. "It's pretty obvious you have no people skills. What kind of job can you really hope to get? Can you even support Kagome? Let me tell you my friend," Houjou laughed. "Girls are not cheap, no matter how 'low maintance' they think they are."  
  
Inu yasha looked away toward the door where Kagome had dissappeared. "But.. I love her. I'd do anything-"  
  
"For her?" Houjou smiled and shook his head. He placed a hand on the Inu yasha shoulders and laughed lightly. "Love isn't everything my friend." He removed his hand and started towards the resturant. "Kagome is such a light hearted and wonderful person while you seem to me to be a more 'keep to yourself', brooding kind of guy." He stopped and placed a hand on the door frame. "It's people like you that kill the light in people like her.. and I won't stand by and watch that happen. Kagome deserves the very best Inu yasha... And you can't give it to her like I can.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? R/R and let me know! Remember I'm always open for comments or suggestion! If you got an idea share it! I'm always willing to listen ^^ Take care and have fun!  
  
~~Sami-chan ((AKA - Belldandy-chan)) 


	9. I'm only Happy when It Rains

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 9 I'm only Happy when it Rains   
  
Rating: PG but look for the ### when we get to the lemony freshness ^^;;  
  
Author: Sami-chan ((AKA Belldandy-chan))  
  
Author's Notes: Hey Minna-san!! How goes it?! It's 1:30 am here and I was up anyway so I thought I'd get another chapter going for you all! I hope it's not too bad ^^;; Let me know what you think! Good or bad I love comments!! Any advice is appreciated too! So please don't be a stranger! I hope you all enjoy!   
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Sami-chan hears a strange russling sound behind her but refuses to remove her eyes from her bait:: He'll come soon and then.. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Until then.. still don't own Inu yasha ^^;;  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Houjou walked in and sat back down at the table. He smiled at the two girls sitting to either side of him. "Hello ladies!" He looked down at the food before him and licked his lips. "Looks great! Let's eat!"  
  
Kagome looked back to the doorway with a confused look on her face, "Where's Inu yasha?"  
  
"Ah!" Houjou set down his fork, "He told me to tell you that he had to go and that you should have fun." Houjou picked back up his utinsels and began to eat again. "Hurry up or your food will get cold."  
  
Kagome stood, still looking towards the door, a worried expression clear on her face. "I'm suddenly not hungry.. Will you excuse me?"  
  
"Kagome!" Yuki called after her friend but it was too late. She let out a sigh and looked out the window, "That girl is so weird sometimes.."  
  
Houjou smiled to himself, 'And soon.. I'll make her mine'  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome hit the sidewalk and immedately began her search for the missing hanyou. "Inu yasha?" She called. "Inu yasha?!"  
  
Kagome let out a little gasp as the cold rain suddenly began its onslaught of the city. In an instant it was pouring and Kagome was at a loss for what to do. She was getting soaked and it was harder to see now but she had to find Inu yasha. "Inu yasha!?" she called again as she ran to the corner. It was then she spotted him walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.   
  
She let out a sigh of relief and darted across the street to catch him. "Inu yasha!!"  
  
Inu yasha turned at the sound of Kagome's voice and his eyes went wide. "Kagome!" In a flash he was gathering her in his arms and bounding out of the way just the large 'demon' car speeding through the crosswalk, screeching it's horn as it went.  
  
Inu yasha's breath came in heavy pants as he looked down at the girl in his arms. "Are you.. ok?"  
  
Kagome looked at him wide eyed for a moment and nodded. Suddenly she shook her head to clear her thoughts and focus back on why she had followed him in the first place. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
Inu yasha placed Kagome safely back on the sidewalk where she had come from and turned away. "I.. I was going home."  
  
Kagome reached out and gently touched his arm. He pulled away and she frowned. "Weren't you gonna tell me?" He shook his head. "Why not?" He stood quietly and Kagome moved around to stand in front of him, "Inu yasha?"  
  
He turned his face from hers, his silver hair now gray and cling to his face and arms as the rain continued to soak them both. "You should go back inside... Houjou will-"  
  
"Screw Houjou!" Kagome yelled. She grabbed Inu yasha's face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "I'm here for you so tell me what is going on?!"  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "I'm no good for you Kagome."  
  
"What?"  
  
Inu yasha took the chance and pulled away from her. "I'm no good for you Kagome. I can't offer you a damn thing! I mean what was I thinking!" He laughed sadly, "Was I gonna make you live in trees with me for the rest of our lives?!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "What are you talking about Inu yasha?! We have plenty of time to figure this out. You shouldn't be worried about it-"  
  
"Shouldn't I??" Inu yasha snapped. "I mean think about it Kagome! We're already mated and I can't even buy you the things you need to LIVE let alone the things you might want! It's not like I can come here and get a job in your time and we all know what people think of me in mine!"  
  
Kagome sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Inu yasha how long have you known me?"  
  
"What does that-"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Three years."  
  
"And in that three years have I ever done anything that didn't want to do?" Inu yasha shook his head. "Then what makes you think that I would agree to be your mate if I didn't want to? If I didn't love you-"  
  
"Sometimes love isn't enough..."  
  
Kagome stopped and stood ridged. "Did you just say..." She shook her head and sighed. "Inu yasha.." She reached out and took his hand. He tried to pull it back but she held tight. "Inu yasha listen... I didn't just decided to become your mate because I love you.." Inu yasha looked at her with a puzzled look and she smiled.   
  
She couldn't help it... Standing there in the rain with his hair all matted and his cloths sticking to him like a glove. If they had been anywhere but on a street corner in downtown...   
  
Kagome shook the thought away. She brought his hand up to her cheek and nuzzled it softly. Inu yasha swallowed hard and Kagome giggled. Apparently he was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Kagome..?"  
  
"Inu yasha, I choose you because I know you *can* take care of me." Kagome stepped closer to Inu yasha and this time he didn't step away. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her now shivering body against his for warmth. "In three years, you've kept me safe and happy. You've never let me go hungry if we've run out of food and you've never let me get hurt if you could help it." Kagome snuggled under his chin and felt him sigh in defeat as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm just.. I don't want to let you down."  
  
"You won't Inu yasha." Kagome pulled back just enough so she could look into his eyes. She smiled as she leaned in, lightly brushing her lip against his as she spoke. "I've always had faith in you..." She kissed his lips softly before snuggling back under his chin with a content smile.  
  
Inu yasha held the woman in his arms as tight as he could. All he wanted was for her to be happy and taken care of. He didn't think he could do it but here she was willing to take the risks involved with loving a half breed. He sighed, "Kagome?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Can we go home?"  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah.. Let's go home."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Whoo!" Kagome pulled the towel away from her head and shook her hair out. "That's better!"  
  
Inu yasha smiled up at her from where he was laying on her bed. He let his eyes drift over her well toned body. The white tank top she worn left nothing to the imagination as it formed to her body like another skin and her short blue pajama shorts showed off her muscular legs so well he shuddered inside.   
  
Inu yasha let out a low growl that caught Kagome's attention and made her blush. The blush only deepened as she looked over at the man on her bed.   
  
She didn't have many cloths for him to wear. Both his usual fire rat outfit and the only set of modern cloths he had were in the wash and Kagome didn't have much else to give him. She had found him a pair of old sweat pants but had yet to find him a suitable shirt to wear.  
  
Kagome sighed looking over at Inu yasha's muscular chest sticking out from under her blanket. Her eyes drifted down over his well toned chest and his tight abs before...  
  
She stopped and turned away a new kind of heat raising in her body. She heard Inu yasha chuckle from behind her then felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She sighed and leaned back against him. "I love you.." she whispered softly.  
  
Inu yasha kissed the top of her head, "I love you too..." He bent down and gently kissed acrossed her shoulder. He felt her shudder as he began to nibble up her neck and lick at her ear lobe gently. He smirked when he heard a moan escape her lip.  
  
###  
  
"Inu yasha..." Kagome turned in his arms and kissed him passionately. Her tounge gently brushing aganist his lips, begging access which he did not deny. His tounge came up to meet hers in a sensual dance helping to stoke the fires all ready burning within the two lovers.  
  
Careful not to break the kiss, Inu yasha pick Kagome up and gently laid her down with him onto the bed. As he laid down over top of her he gently broke the kiss and began a line of tiny butterfly kisses along her jaw. He shuddered as her hands reached up and began to massage the base of his ears.   
  
His kisses trailed down lower, down her neck and over her collar bone and as his ears got within reach of her mouth she began her gentle assult on them. She first kissed the tips then gently traced the edges of them with her tounge. This provocked a deep groan from the man above her and she couldn't help but smile in triumph. She lightly took one of ears into her mouth and began gently nibbling the sensitive piece of flesh.  
  
Inu yasha shuddered. His hands reached out and squeezed Kagome's breast. This was torture, pure and simple. The way her little tounge darted along the outer edge of his ear, the way her teeth just barely scrapped over their surface... It was all he could do to stay sane.   
  
"Kagome." Inu yasha brushed his teeth against her shoulder before gently biting down. He heard her gasp as he broke through her soft flesh and quickly released it again. He gently licked over the small wounds that now let blood trickle down onto the bed. "I'm sorry." he whispered. "I didn't mean-"  
  
Kagome reached up and touch the fresh bite mark with a smile. "It's all right." She pulled his face up to look at her. "It just means I'm more yours now then before."  
  
Inu yasha smiled and nuzzled against her neck and the new "mark" on her shoulder. "I love you Kagome."  
  
Kagome purred softly in his ear, "I love you too."  
  
Inu yasha let his hands slide under Kagome's shirt and push it up. She reached down and help him pull it off over her head, exposing her well rounded breast. He took one in his hand and gently kneaded the soft mound while his tounge worked small circles around the nipple of the second.   
  
Kagome let out a gasp, her hands reaching out and grabbing his shoulders, her nails dug lightly into the flesh of his shoulder blades.  
  
He growled and bit her nipple lightly, rolling the hard pink bud between his teeth. He heard her moan again and felt her hips push up against his errection. He pressed his hips back against hers, grinding gently. She was driving him mad.  
  
Inu yasha felt her hands slide down over his waist to his hips as she began pushing off his pants. He let go of her breast and stood up only for a moment to remove his pants while Kagome also removed the last of her own clothing.   
  
He laid down on top of her again and situated himself between her legs with the head of his penis just barely touching her warm, wet opening. He looked deep into her eyes and lightly brush some stray hairs from her face. "Are you ready?" he asked softly.  
  
Kagome smiled and nuzzled against his hand. She nodded her readiness and gasped as she felt him push deep into her. He shuddered as her muscles took him in and sqeezed around his memeber. Just that feeling alone was enough to make him release but he wanted this to last..  
  
After a long moment he began to move inside her, pulling in and out slowly. Kagome reached up behind her head and grabbed at her pillow. She moaned and panted as the fire in her belly grew and took over. He shuddered as he heard her calling his name and began to stoke faster.  
  
"Ka-kagome..." he panted into her shoulder. He felt her body quake suddenly and felt her inner muscles clinch around him as she orgasms, calling his name as she fell over the edge. He continued moving within her and as her first orgasm ended she was already halfway to her second.  
  
Kagome's fingers tangled in Inu yasha's hair and difted up to his ears. She rubbed the base firmly and he tilted his head to give her better access. When they came within reach of her mouth again she again took the pieces of delicate flesh into her mouth and lightly sucked.   
  
That was enough...  
  
Inu yasha grabbed Kagome's legs and pushed them up onto his shoulders. He began to thrust into her hard and fast, milking screams of pleasure from the woman beneath him as he drove deeper into her depths. It wasn't long before she cried out in the blinding flash of an orgasm but this time the feeling of her muscles clamped around his sensitive organ was too much and he cried out as his own orgasm over took him.  
  
###  
  
They both laid there for a moment panting and trying to regain their control. After a few minutes Inu yasha gently pulled out of his mate with a small groan. He rolled off of her and cuddled in beside her, taking her into his arms. He gently kissed her temple. "I love you."  
  
Kagome let out a yawn and cuddled against her mate as she pulled the covers over their nude bodies and let her eye close. "I love you too... my mate."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke a short time later to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She sighed and looked over at her mate sleeping beside her. She smiled and gently brushed some hair away from his face before getting up and putting back on her cloths. She turned and looked at Inu yasha's sleeping form once more before heading down stairs to answer the door.  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	10. Should have Picked Door number 2

I Still Need You...  
  
Chapter 10 Should have picked door number 2....  
  
Rating: PG-13 ( for Inu yasha's violent temper ^^;; ))  
  
Author: Sami-chan  
  
Author's notes : Hey Minna-san! Here's the next installment of my lovely story ^^ Hopefully you're all enjoying it so far! If you have any questions or comments please feel free to pass them along! Have fun minna-san and stay outta trouble ^.~ Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: ::in a bleary flash Sami-chan watches at Kagome suddenly disappears from the tree: No Inu yasha!! I've go ra-" ::Sami-chan turns to see that the giant hill of Ramen has been devoured while her back was turned.:: No!!!!!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke a short time later to the sound of someone knocking at the door. She sighed and looked over at her mate sleeping beside her. She smiled and gently brushed some hair away from his face before getting up and putting back on her cloths. She turned and looked at Inu yasha's sleeping form once more before heading down stairs to answer the door.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome opened the front door and was immediately pushed aside by Yuki as she made her way into the house. "Oh man!" Yuki shook some of the water off her hair. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!"  
  
Houjou laughed as he made a more graceful entrance into the house, this time at Kagome's request. "Yeah. It's awful!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "I know what you mean!"  
  
Yuki turned to her friend as she hung her coat on the rack by the door. "So what happened to you guys?! You never came back to the restaurant!"  
  
Kagome put a finger up to her lips in a signal for Yuki to keep her voice down and motioned for the pair to follow her into the kitchen. After they were settled at the dinner table, Kagome shut the door between the kitchen and living room and took a seat. "Sorry. I don't want you to wake Inu yasha." She giggled. "He's a light sleeper."  
  
Yuki raised an eyebrow at her friend, "He's here?"  
  
"Yeah well after I went out to find him we got totally soaked! That's why we didn't come back. His cloths are in the washer now." Yuki and Houjou looked at Kagome like she sprouted an extra head. "What??"   
  
Yuki blushed, "How can you be ok with a naked guy in your house?!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Naked?" She laughed. "Oh goodness no! I gave him some sweat pants that were my dad's!"  
  
Yuki sighed in relief, "Oh good!"  
  
"Anyway.. Here you go Higarashi!" Houjou placed a bag on the table containing the two dinners that had been hers and Inu yasha's.  
  
"OH! You guys didn't have to do that!" Kagome smiled. "Hold on a moment." She walked over and grabbed her purse off the counter and began digging through it.  
  
"It was no trouble." Houjou smiled. "As long as it was for you."  
  
Kagome blushed. She pulled out a twenty and handed it to Houjou. "This should be enough right?"  
  
He waved the money away. "Call it my treat! We were on a date anyway remember?"  
  
"Like hell she was on a date with you."  
  
The three looked over at the doorway now occupied by Inu yasha. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "She went there with me and you just *happened* to be there."  
  
Houjou laughed. "How ever you want to view it." He turned his attention back to Kagome, "Either way keep your money and spend it on something nice for yourself."  
  
Kagome frowned. "No that's ok I think you should take it." She laid the twenty on the table in front of him.  
  
Houjou picked it up with a shrug and placed it in his pocket. "Ok.."  
  
Inu yasha walked over and kissed Kagome's cheek softly then looked over to Houjou with a smirk. "So what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Yuki shook her head to break free of Inu yasha's well toned muscles and cleared her throat. "Oh, well you guys left so suddenly without even a good bye we wanted to make sure you were ok!"  
  
Inu yasha stood behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently placed his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. "Well we're fine. So.."  
  
"Oh my god!" Yuki leaped up and pushed Inu yasha away from Kagome. "What happened to your shoulder!?!"   
  
Inu yasha rubbed his head as he stood back up. "What's the big idea?!"  
  
Kagome tilted her head and looked at the spot Yuki was now examining. "Oh that!" Kagome blushed. "It's nothing.."  
  
"Nothing?!" Yuki looked over the now slightly bruised bite mark on Kagome's shoulder. "It looks like someone bit you!"  
  
Kagome blushed and Yuki's eyes went wide. She turned and pointed a finger at Inu yasha. "You bit her?!"  
  
Houjou walked over and looked at Kagome's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" He lightly poked the bruise forming around the small bite wound.  
  
Kagome stepped back and placed a hand over her 'mark'. "It's fine. Maybe you guys-"  
  
"I can't believe you bit her!!" Yuki fumed and turned to Kagome, "I told you he'd abuse you!!" She grabbed her friend's hand and started dragging her towards the door. "That's it! We're leaving and you are coming with us!"  
  
Inu yasha was in Yuki's path before she could make it to the door. He growled and flexed a clawed hand. "You aren't taking Kagome anywhere..."  
  
Houjou stepped between a stunned Yuki and Inu yasha. "Don't threaten her."  
  
Inu yasha's growl grew louder. "You aren't taking my mate anywhere!"  
  
"That's enough!" Kagome pulled her hand away from Yuki and moved so she was positioned between them and Inu yasha. She pulled Inu yasha behind her as if to protect him. "He didn't do anything wrong ok? We just got a little rough when we were..." Kagome blushed. "Well either way, that's none of your business but needless to say..."  
  
"Oh my god.." Houjou's eyes went wide.  
  
Yuki shook her head, "You didn't did you?? You didn't.." Yuki swallowed. "You didn't.. you know.. with him?!"  
  
"Like she said," Inu yasha smirked, allowing Yuki and Houjou to glimpse one of his fangs. "It's none of your business! And now," Inu yasha walked over and opened the front door. "I think it's time both of you left."  
  
"We aren't leaving without Higarashi!" Houjou protested.  
  
"We can't leave her here with a bully like you!" Yuki grabbed Kagome and threw her behind her into Houjou. "Who knows what you'll *force* her to do next!"  
  
"What?! Let me go!" Kagome squirmed to get free of Houjou's grasp.  
  
It was all so fast no one really saw what happened. One moment he was holding Kagome then next, Inu yasha was holding him three feet from the floor by the neck. "Don't. touch. her."  
  
Yuki gasped, "Houjou!" She hands balled up into fist and she pounded on Inu yasha's back. "Put him down you.. you .. DEMON!"  
  
Kagome froze. Had she figured it out? She shook her shock away. That didn't matter right now. She reached out and touched Inu yasha's arm gently, "Inu yasha.. please put him down."  
  
Inu yasha looked from the boy turning blue in his hand to the woman at his side. His eye flashed from red back to gold and he let out a irritated growl. His hand released Houjou and he came crashing down to the floor.   
  
Yuki ran to the boys side. "Are you ok?!"  
  
Houjou coughed and choked but nodded that he was ok. "What-What are you?!" he whispered in a horse tone.  
  
Inu yasha turned with a huff and pointed towards the door again. "Out!"  
  
Yuki looked from Inu yasha to Kagome. "Kagome?"  
  
"I think you should leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" Kagome gently touched her friend's shoulder and smiled. "I'll be fine."  
  
Yuki nodded and helped Houjou to his feet. She glared at the hanyou as she walked out the door. "I won't forget this.."  
  
"Good.. then maybe next time you won't try to take my mate." Inu yasha let the door slam behind them then turned to Kagome.  
  
Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, a headache taking up sudden residence behind her eyes. "Inu yasha that was... The worse possible way to handle that!"  
  
He jumped back. "Why are yelling at me?! They're the ones that tried to kidnap you!! And the Houjou guy was so cocky at dinner that he could take you away from me! Go yell at them!" He turned and folded his arms. "I was just protecting you so I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inu yasha they weren't really trying to kidnap me... They were just worried! If we had just talked it out they could have left without so many bruises!"   
  
Inu yasha let out a 'Keh' and headed up stairs, "Whatever! I'm going back to sleep!"  
  
She hear him stomp up the stairs, down the hall then slam the door to the bedroom she could only assume was hers. She let out a long aggravated sigh. "It's gonna be a looooonnggg day.."   
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the couch looking up at the ceiling for what must have been an hour. Inu yasha had been right.. For him, what he had done was what came naturally. To *him* it had been right and she had shot him down for it instead of just simply talking it over with him. It was hard for her sometimes to remember that the ideals of today weren't the same as yesterday...  
  
With a deep sigh, Kagome stood up and headed up to her room. Slowly and quietly she opened the door and peeked in. Inu yasha seemed to be asleep with his back towards her, facing the wall. She entered quietly and shut the door behind her.  
  
Kagome sat gently on the edge of the bed and put a gentle hand on Inu yasha's shoulder. "Inu yasha?" she whispered softly. He shrugged her hand away and she knew he was awake. She sighed sadly. "Inu yasha.. I'm sorry."  
  
There was a long silence. "For?" he asked a bit more gruff then he had meant to.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're right.. You were just trying to protect me like a good mate." Kagome reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder again. This time he didn't shrug it off. "It's just that..." She sighed again. How to explain the inner workings of the modern world to a feudal hanyou..?  
  
"You see.. in my time Inu yasha what you did to Houjou could get you in a lot of trouble.. Trouble that I couldn't get you out of."  
  
Inu yasha turn to lay on his back. He looked up at Kagome with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "If that's all you were worried about you shouldn't be! I can fight me way-"  
  
"That's just it!" Kagome interrupted. "This trouble could really hurt you if you tried to fight back. In my time we have these people called the police and if Houjou or Yuki call them they will come and..." Kagome wiped the tears from her face. "If they caught you Inu yasha they'd lock you in a jail or because you're not human it might be... worse."  
  
The tears rolled faster now down Kagome's cheeks and Inu yasha frowned. He hated it when she cried.  
  
In a quick motion he gathered the small girl into his arms and brought her down to lay on top of him. "Kagome.." His hands rubbed her back softly to soothe her sobs. "Kagome I'm sorry too.. I forget that I can't do thing here the same way as I can when we're home." He sighed and pushed Kagome up until she looked into his eyes. "Forgive me?"  
  
Kagome nodded and quickly retook her spot snuggled against his chest. After a bit her sobs subsided and Kagome let out a long ragged sigh. "I still don't know what I'm going to do about Houjou and Yuki.. I have to tell them something."  
  
Inu yasha played with Kagome's long black hair, watching it twirl around his clawed fingers and then fall like a blanket over his mate's back. "Why not," he said after a long minute, "Tell them the truth?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu yasha in shock. "Are you sure?? I'm not sure how-"  
  
Inu yasha kissed her lips gently to stop her mid sentence. "I'm sure.. It would be the best way to straighten everything out." He cupped her cheek gently in his hand. "Will you trust me on this?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and nodded. She closed her eyes and nuzzled against the warmth of his open palm. "I trust you Inu yasha... with my life.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Next Chapter could get... Complicated ^^;; Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Have fun and remember if you like you can r/r ^^ Ja matte! 


	11. Because he is Both and Neither

I still Need you  
  
Chapter 11 Because He is both.. and neither  
  
Rating : PG   
  
Author : Sami-chan! ((AkA Belldandy-chan))  
  
Author's notes : Hey minna-san! This chapter is brought to you by Sloth co. "When it absolutely has to be there... Sometime.." ::giggles:: bad joke sorry ^^ Anywho! I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. If you have any questions comments or suggestions please feel free to contact me! Oh! And can anyone tell me who the Japanese voice actor for Inu yasha is and for Ranma's male voice?? I was watching Ranma and got to thinking that he and Inu yasha sound *ALOT* alike!! Anywho! On with our story!   
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer :: sobs loudly:: I still don't own Inu yasha and and... He even took my lunch!!!   
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha paced around the living room. He was a nervous wreck...  
  
He had been pacing in the living room for a good 30 minutes and before that he had worn a path around the perimeter of the house. He had fought countless youkai, onis and monsters and never really blinked but ask him tell 4 high school students about his life with Kagome and he was looking for the first place to hide! He wasn't really sure how this was going to turn out but if it was anything like in the past... He'd need that hiding place.  
  
Inu yasha's ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He dashed over and opened the door just as Kagome pulled out her key. She smiled up at him, "Hey Inu yasha!"  
  
He swallowed hard as he looked passed her to her friends trying their best to hide behind her. "Hi." Inu yasha stepped back into the house allowing the others to follow him into the living room.  
  
Kagome entered first and motioned for the others to follow. Houjou entered first. He stood up as tall as he could and held his head up high in the most intimidating pose he could come up with but as soon as he saw Inu yasha sitting on the arm of the couch he felt his resolve begin to faultier.  
  
"Kagome?" He grabbed the girl by the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure this is.. safe?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Don't be silly! Of course it's safe!" She ushered the girls in and shut the door behind them. She took everyone's coats and hung them on the rack next to the door while Inu yasha ran their bags upstairs to Kagome's room. Kagome motioned for everyone to take a seat and when everyone had settled in and Inu yasha returned for his chore She began.  
  
"Now.. I know you are probably all wondering why you are here."  
  
"No really we are wondering why *HE'S* still here.." Yuki said, pointing at the hanyou standing next to Kagome's armchair.  
  
Kagome frowned but continued. "The truth is I've been hiding a few things from you guys about myself.. and Inu yasha..."  
  
Kagome started from the beginning. Tell first about how she had been dragged into the "bone-eater's well" on her 15th birthday and stumbled upon Inu yasha pinned to the Gishinboku by Kikyou's arrow and continued on until she came to the events of the day before. At the end of her tale she looked around at her friends and after a long pause she sighed. "well?"  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Ayumi stood and walked over to Kagome, placing her hand on the girl's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."  
  
Kagome let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm not crazy if that's what you think."  
  
Yuki folded her arms, "Then you actually expect us to believe that Inu yasha here is a hanyou dog demon from feudal Japan?"  
  
Kagome motioned for Inu yasha to sit on the arm of her chair. He did so skeptically. She reached up and removed his ball cap, revealing 2 dog-ears perched on top of his head. "If you don't believe me touch them."  
  
Inu yasha cringed. He knew this was coming. He hated it when people touched his ears but.. This was probably the only way to convince them.  
  
He ignored them as best he could as their fingers began to slide over his ears. First one set of hands then another and when he finally thought it was over he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ow!" Inu yasha jumped up with a loud growl. "What'd you pull my ears for?!"  
  
Eri just looked at him wide eyed and shocked. "I-I-I-I" she stammered. "They're real!"  
  
Yuki stood behind Houjou. "You mean that he.. he's really .. he's really a-"  
  
"Demon?" Inu yasha finished.  
  
Ayumi stepped back, tripping over the arm the couch and landing on her back on the cushions. "But aren't demons.. " she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Evil?"   
  
Kagome waved her hands in front of her frantically. "Oh no you have it all wrong! Yes some demons are evil but Inu yasha's not one of them! He's not even a full demon." She ignored the growl behind her. "He's half human too."  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to breath a little easier but it was obvious that they were still very uncomfortable. "Why don't," Kagome continued in a soft, almost mothering voice, "we all sit down and Inu yasha and I will try our best to answer your question ok?"  
  
The others slowly nodded and settled back into their seats. After a long, uneasy pause it was Houjou that spoke first. "So.. You have been going back and forth between modern Japan and Feudal Japan for 3 years?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And," Eri pointed toward Inu yasha, "You're the only other person, beside Kagome, that can use the well?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded.  
  
"But.. Didn't you try to kill Kagome when you first met her??" Ayumi asked. "What changed??"  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha looked at each other for a moment and blushed. "Umm.." Kagome scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Keh!" Inu yasha folded his arms inside his haori. "It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
Ayumi raised a questioning eyebrow. "A what?"  
  
"He thought I was the woman that had pinned him to the tree." Kagome sighed and shook her head. "It's really very complicated but let's just say.. It's an easy mix up."  
  
Yuki huffed. "Well serves you right I say! Who ever pinned you to that tree deserves a medal!"  
  
"Yuki!" Kagome growled.  
  
"What?! It's true!" Yuki jumped to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at the hanyou. "He's a violent, uncontrollable demon! He should be on a 'leash'!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Kagome reached up and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Look, I'm not asking you to think he's the best thing to ever walk the earth Yuki and yes I know that at times he can seem a little 'excessive'-"  
  
"More like *ALL* the time!"  
  
Kagome ignored her. "*But* that's just the way he's had to live his life. Fighting for his *life* is a day-to-day thing where he's from. Especially because of who he is.."  
  
Ayumi and Eri looked up at Inu yasha who sat on the arm of Kagome's chair brooding silently. It was obvious he was not enjoying all the attention now surrounding his life.   
  
Now that they looked at him it was obvious that he was not some simple farmer in his time. On the uncovered portions of his body the girls could make out older battle scars and there did seem to be a few newer ones scattered among those as well. They hadn't noticed the sword at his side before now and as that they looked his hands they did appear rough and worn not only on the palms but across the knuckles as well. This man had been in more then his fair share of battles.  
  
"Kagome," Ayumi reached out and took her friend's hand gently in her own. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "I didn't want you guys to worry.. I figured thinking I was sick you'd worry less then if you knew I was battling demons everyday.." She smiled. "Besides, it wasn't totally my secret to tell..." She looked over her shoulder at her mate and smiled.   
  
Ayumi, seeming to except this answer, nodded. "Well I would rather have known the truth but.. I can see why you kept it secret.."  
  
Kagome smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to her friend. She let out a long relieved sigh. This was going better then she had thought it would. She giggled to herself. 'At least no one has tried to exercise Inu yasha yet..' she thought.  
  
Suddenly a voice cut through her thoughts. "I want to see it."  
  
Kagome blinked and stared at Houjou, dumbfounded. "You.. what?"  
  
"I want you to take me to the other side of the well. I won't be able to believe it till I see it."  
  
Kagome looked over to an equally as shocked Inu yasha. "Inu yasha?"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head to clear his thoughts and after a long pause he let out a 'keh'. "Fine human. Any of you that want to go I'll take *BUT* once we get there you are on your own! Also-" his voice cut through the chatter that had begun to rumble in the room. "If you go back with us you will be there for at least a week if not longer. Kagome and I still have a mission to complete and if I'm going back I'm going shard hunting."  
  
Kagome gave Inu yasha skeptical look. What did he think he was doing?  
  
"Fine." Houjou stood until he was eye level with Inu yasha. "When do we leave?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The group had been walking for hours without stopping. Inu yasha lead the way as they trekked through the thick under growth of the forest followed by Kagome who was a few steps behind him. Sango had been 'accepted' by Yuki, Ayumi and Eri almost immediately and they now chatted about the latest in girl talk from Kagome's time while Miroku and Houjou made polite conversation to the rear of the group. Shippou, who was being cradled by Eri, took to staring at Houjou for long periods of time but for the most part was enjoying the all the attention he was receiving from Kagome's friends.  
  
Kagome let out a long sigh as she kept one ear on the conversation her friend's were having behind her. They didn't seem to be discussing anything of great interest.. Mostly just the usual boys, music, and clothes. She smiled and shook her head. Poor Sango was probably confused as all hell but she seemed to be putting up a good front.  
  
Sigh again, Kagome decided to check on Inu yasha and picked up her pace but just as she seemed to be catching up to him he moved away from her again, changing his pace, it seemed, to keep just a head of her. Kagome frowned as she tried to make a dash to catch the speedy hanyou but again, just as she made it within an arms reach of him, he took off at a light jog and was off in front of her again.  
  
Kagome stopped. Her hands clinched at her side and her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. The group behind her stopped and looked at her in confusion.   
  
"Kagome?" Eri asked reaching a hand out and placing it gently on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sango asked, moving to stand just in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome heard a growl from just a head of them. "Come on wench! We don't have all day!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu yasha, fire flashing in her eyes. Inu yasha however did not waiver. "Inu yasha..."   
  
The hanyou swallowed hard knowing what was next but stayed calm. "Kagome..."  
  
"OSUWAI!"  
  
Inu yasha hit the ground with loud *thud* and a string of curse words that would have made a biker blush. He watched as Kagome's feet stomped passed his face and he reached his hand out to grab her ankle. "Where are you going?"  
  
Kagome huffed and shook her ankle free of his grasp. "Osuwari!" He hit the ground again hard, adding another inch to the mold of himself in the dirt. Kagome turned and called behind her, "We're stopping here for a break! Rest up cause we won't be here long!" And with that she walked off into the forest, out of site.  
  
Inu yasha let out a growl as the spell wore off and he leapt to his feet. "Wench!" he called, following after her scent. "Get back here!!" It didn't take him long with his demon speed to catch up with the perturbed girl. He grabbed her sharply by the shoulder and whirled her around to face him. "What's the big idea!?"  
  
Kagome looked away at the ground.  
  
Inu yasha growled. "Why the hell did you 'osuwari' me wench!? And this better be a damn good answer!" He folded his arms and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for her answer.  
  
Kagome continued to look at the ground. This was being to annoy Inu yasha.  
  
He grabbed her chin a bit rougher then he would have liked and forced her to look him in the face. His eyes went wide as he looked down into Kagome's tear filled eyes. She.. she was crying? "Ka-Kagome?"  
  
She pulled her face away and turned her back to him. "What?" she sniffled.  
  
"Why.. why are you crying?"  
  
There was a long pause as Inu yasha watched Kagome wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Do you hate me again Inu yasha?" It was so soft he almost didn't hear her and after she had said it.. he wished he hadn't..  
  
He reached a hand out and placed it on her shoulder soft. "I've.. I've never hated you Kagome. Why would you-"  
  
"Then why were you ignoring me!?" She cut him off as she whirled back to face him, the tear tracks on her cheeks renewed by fresh tears. "Why were you running away from me?!"  
  
Inu yasha let out a sigh. "You know we can't be as friendly here as we can in your time... There are too many-"  
  
"Too many what Inu yasha?!" Kagome spat. "Demon?! People that will turn it against us?!" More tears rolled over Kagome's cheeks as she stared at Inu yasha with hurt filled eyes. He suddenly felt like such a heel.  
  
"Naraku is dead!" Kagome continued. "Kikyou all ready knows that we are together so there is no point in hiding it from her. Sesshomaru doesn't care one way or the other about me and you've NEVER been afraid of Kouga! So tell me Inu yasha..." Kagome paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Is it that there are too many demons.. or too many witnesses?"  
  
Inu yasha was taken back. She was right...   
  
With Naraku dead what was he afraid of? That had always been his excuse for not telling her his feelings before. That Naraku would use them to hurt her in some way if he found out but with him dead he had no excuse anymore. "Kagome-" his voice cracked a little as he spoke, "I-"  
  
Kagome put a hand up, stopping him mid-sentence. "Don't Inu yasha."   
  
"In my world Inu yasha you show your feelings pretty openly because I know and you know there are no demons to compete with in your preverbal "male pissing contest"!! Only weak humans you can easily defeat if backed into a corner while here... You're afraid of being weak. I know you've lived a long time with this fear but..." Kagome turned her back toward him and covered her aching heart with her hands. "Inu yasha I will NOT be treated like I don't exist just so you can keep the illusion in your mind going. You are stronger then you think... even when you think you're weak."  
  
Inu yasha just stared at her, so many emotion flashing in his amber-gold eyes. "Kagome, please.."  
  
She shook her head and started to walk again. "I'm going to find a bath. Please just leave me alone for a while." And with that she disappeared into the forest.  
  
Inu yasha stood there and stared at where she had vanished for a moment. Suddenly a small chuckle escaped his lips as they curled into a sad smile. "Damn.. she does know me pretty well... doesn't she."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
*~*~*Meanwhile*~*~*  
  
Eri looked at Yuki and Ayumi, trading an evil smile among them selves. Sango looked at them with a hint of worry in her eyes. She swallowed hard, "Umm.. guys?"  
  
Three sets of blazing eyes were suddenly upon her and she wished she had just stayed quiet.  
  
"Sango-chan.." Eri's voice was sickly sweet and it made Sango's teeth hurt just listening to it. "Will you tell us something?"  
  
Sango swallowed again and nodded.  
  
Ayumi placed a gentle hand on the taijiyou's shoulder. "Can you tell us what you think of Inu yasha?"  
  
"Inu yasha?" Sango paused for a moment to contemplate the question. "Well I suppose he's a nice guy..."  
  
"You suppose?" Yuki asked skeptically.  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah he's a nice guy. He may seem kinda tough on the outside but when it comes down to it," she smiled, "Especially when it comes to Kagome he's like a big umm.. what'd you guys call it? a.. marshmallow?"  
  
Eri and Ayumi giggled. "Are you sure?" Yuki asked. "He didn't seem all "marshmallow" a minute ago! In fact he seemed kinda rude and vulgar."  
  
Sango frowned and looked away. "He's been through a lot. None of us really have a family to go to anymore thanks to.." she paused. "Circumstances..." She looked back at the girls, her once bright eyes now so sad. "But with Inu yasha it's different..."  
  
"Different?" Ayumi raised an eyebrow. "How so?"  
  
Sango fidgeted with the strap of her hairikotsu. "Well.. umm.. Kagome told you about Inu yasha's.. heritage right?"  
  
"She told us he was a hanyou," Eri replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Plenty. You see Inu yasha is *both* human and youkai but at the same time.. he's neither of them." Sango looked over towards Miroku who sat quietly under a tree with his eyes closed. "Miroku and I.. we can find a place in the world.. Even without a family someone will take us in." Sango looked over to her shoulder as she felt a slight weight being added. She reached up and stroked Shippou's soft fur. "Even little Shippou here could find some youkai kistune pack to join and start over.. But with Inu yasha.. because he is both, neither will except him."  
  
"That's.." Ayumi looked down sadly at the ground. "Why would even humans turn him away??"  
  
"Because he's too strong." Shippou jumped down and stood in Sango's arms. "Humans see the youkai in him and assume he's stronger then them so they fear him but.. Youkai view his human side and assume that he is weak like them. He can't belong to either place."  
  
"How has he survived then?" Eri asked with a glimmer of hope. "Kagome said he's been alone since he was a kid... Surely someone helped-"   
  
"He fought." Sango turned to Miroku who had at some point walked over to the group without her noticing. She reached out and gently squeezed his hand, both for reassurance and to make sure it stayed away from her rear.  
  
Miroku squeezed her hand back and continued. "Inu yasha has been forced to fight to survive. Because of that he's force himself to be hard and tough.. on the outside."  
  
Sango smiled to herself. "On the inside thou," She giggled. "Once you can get passed his thick head! He's really a nice guy."  
  
"How can you say that?!" Yuki yelled. "He attacked Houjou-kun like.. like some kinda animal!! And you're saying he's 'really very nice?! How can you?!"  
  
Miroku blinked a moment in surprise. "And Houjou-san did nothing at all?"  
  
"No! We were just trying to take Kagome with us when we left because that.. that *youkai* bit her and we were afraid for her! She didn't really want to go so Houjou was holding and then he just ATTACK!"  
  
"Ah.." Miroku nodded smiling slightly. "That explains it."  
  
"Explains what?" Yuki asked, becoming quiet annoyed.  
  
"He was protecting Kagome." Miroku answered matter-of-factly. "See, We are the only family that Inu yasha has but Kagome is special. She has been with him the longest and unlike us, execpted him instantly, without question. He'll go to any lengths to protect her."  
  
"If you threaten her or hurt her in any way he'll protect her at all cost." Sango finished.   
  
"I don't suppose you noticed if he had a sword on him at the time?" Miroku asked more as an after thought.  
  
Yuki shook her head no.  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yes well.. that probably didn't help.. Tetsuaigai helps keep Inu yasha's anger under control and being that he didn't have it, plus Kagome's unwilling incarceration.."  
  
Sango nodded. "Yep! Houjou-san was asking for it!"  
  
Yuki gave a huff and turned, stomping away to fume under the shade of a near by tree. Sango blinked. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"Speaking of Houjou-kun," Eri looked around, "Where is he?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger!! Kinda ^^;; Where had Houjou gone off to? You'll have to see in our next installment of my little fan fic ^^ R/R if you'd like! I'm always open to constructive criticism! Ja ne!  
  
Oh and always remember this:  
  
"Sloths don't save old ladies from burning buses." 


	12. Remind me I'm yours

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 12 Remind me I'm yours...  
  
Rating: PG-13 to NC-17! Watch for the ### again people!   
  
Author: Sami-chan ^^  
  
Author's notes: Hey minna-san! How goes it?! Anywho! Here's chapter 12 of my little fic and I hope it's up to par ^^ There's a bit of a lemon in here so watch out for the usual signs ^.~ You don't have to read it to follow the story but once in a while it's good to have some lemony freshness ne? ^.~ Anyway! R/R if you got the time! Hope you all enjoy it!   
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sniffles as her stomach growls:: I can't believe he took my ramen.... ::sniffles:: And I still haven't caught him!!!  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome sigh as she leaned her back against the edge of the spring she had stumbled upon not too far from where she had previously been with Inu yasha. She looked over to her clothing, piled neatly on a rock and sighed. She felt tears come to her eyes again and she closed them quickly to hold back the flood.  
  
She didn't want to cry anymore.  
  
There was rustle just off to her left and Kagome growled slightly in the back of her throat. "Go away Inu yasha!"  
  
"He's not here."  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open and her hands shot up to cover herself as she turned quickly to look at her "intruder". She let out a slight sigh of relief and sank further into the water, "Houjou-kun don't scare me like that!"  
  
Houjou turned away with a light blush. "Sorry.." He took a seat on the rock with Kagome's clothing, his back towards her. "I just wanted to see if you were ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded but realized with his back to her he couldn't see it. "Hai..I'm all right."  
  
Houjou nodded. "That.. that Inu yasha guy. He shouldn't have called you that..."  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment trying to figure out what she had been 'called' then it hit her. She laughed to herself. "Oh a 'wench'? It's not a big deal anymore. It was when we first met but I kinda think of it as a nick name at this point." She smiled and rested against a rock toward the back of the small two-person spring. She never heard him call anyone but her that name anymore..  
  
Houjou nodded. "He didn't hurt you did he? When he finally caught you? Or has he found you yet?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "No he didn't hurt me. He'd never hurt me." She almost spat causing Houjou to turn and look at her in surprise.  
  
He blushed as he looked over at Kagome. He couldn't see much of what was below where the water stopped just under her collarbone but it was obvious that her hands were still in place to cover her if the water didn't. He noted the deep blush on her cheeks as his eyes trailed up over her face to the bight soul filled orbs that were her eyes. He felt his breath hold in his chest as they stared back at him in a kind of surprised look and he had to force himself to breath again.  
  
Before he could stop himself Houjou stood and started to take off his shirt. Kagome blinked, "Houjou-kun? What are you doing??"  
  
He didn't answer but after removing his shirt he began undoing his belt and Kagome's eyes got wider in an almost look of fear. "Ho--Houjou-kun I think you bet-Better leave!"   
  
Kagome moved towards the shore trying to make a grab for her clothing next to Houjou but he blocked her way. Now the belt was off and his pants slipped freely to the ground with the rest of his clothing.   
  
Houjou made a move towards the spring and with each step he made Kagome moved back until her back was pressed against a rock wall at the back of the small spring, blocking her escape.   
  
Houjou was now gaining ground on her.  
  
"Kagome..." Houjou reached out a hand to brush her cheek but Kagome turned away quickly.  
  
"Houjou-kun I don't know what you think you're doing," she moved away to his left. "But if you value your life I wouldn't let Inu yasha-"  
  
Her words were cut off as Houjou's lips crushed against hers in a searing hot kiss. She felt his hands come to rest on her hips and she pulled away quickly. "Kagome don't talk about him.. You're with me now."  
  
Kagome's eyes burned with fire and tears. She slapped him hard across the face. "I'm *NOT* with you!"  
  
Houjou just looked at her in disbelief.  
  
Kagome took this chance and scrambled to the bank. She climbed out and grabbed her clothing, making a quick break for the cover of the forest.  
  
She didn't stop running, even as the branches of the trees reached out and cut her flesh when she passed them. She didn't stop until she was sure that she was far enough from the spring and only then did she finally collapse to the ground breaking into deep sobs. She laid there on the ground curled into a small ball, clutching her clothing to her chest as she cried. She didn't even noticed as someone approached her quietly from the forest.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu yasha looked around the small clearing. His eyes went wide as he spotted her curled up on the ground. He was at her side in an instant, scooping her into a tight embrace. She clung to his haori like her life depended on it and buried her face in his chest, sobbing whole-heartedly.  
  
"Shh.." he cooed softly. "Kagome what happened?"  
  
She shook her head and cried louder.  
  
"It's ok.. It's ok." He lightly stoked her hair. "It ok now.. nothing is going to hurt you." He held her against him until slowly her sobs subsided into occasional sniffles.  
  
Inu yasha smiled sadly down at the woman in his arms. "Now," he said softly, brushing her hair away from her face. "Do you want to tell me why you're out here in the middle of no where with no clothing on?"  
  
She shook her head no.  
  
"Ok.." He sighed. There was no need to push the matter now. He'd ask again when she was feeling better. "Are you hurt at least?" He looked her over finding only minor cuts and scraps.  
  
She shook her head no again. Kagome pulled herself into an almost sitting position in her mate's lap and laid her head on his shoulder. She sniffled softly. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
Inu yasha looked at her wide eyed then smiled at her softly, kissing her forehead. "I wasn't really mad at you to start with."  
  
Kagome nodded and cuddled close to him. Inu yasha squeezed her tight then suddenly felt something small and warm on his neck. He turned his head and looked at the small woman in his arms. "Ka-kagome?"  
  
"Inu yasha.." Kagome turned slightly as she moved to lay soft kisses along the other side of his neck. "Please..." He didn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Remind me I'm yours..."  
  
Inu yasha couldn't help but growl slightly as he felt his blood begin to heat up. His hands slid over her arms as his head tilted, allowing her better access. "Kagome.. you'll always be mine."  
  
He felt her lips curl into a small smile as she nibbled lightly at the flesh of his neck. She smirked as she managed to milk a soft moan from his lips when her hands moved up to play with his ears. His hands moved up over her shoulders and down over her chest, taking her well rounded breast into his hands. He molded them gently and rubbed his thumbs softly over her exposed nipples delighting in the soft shivers he felt her body produce.   
  
Kagome sat up straight, almost kneeling in Inu yasha's lap as she took one of his sensitive dog-like ears into her mouth and began sucking softly on it. Inu yasha let out a moaning growl and bit down gently on one of Kagome's breast that had been moved within range of his now watering mouth. Kagome moaned with his ear still in her mouth, sending waves of pleasure through Inu yasha's body.   
  
Gone now were the thoughts of what had happened before he found her. Gone was her fear. The only thing left to her now was the feeling of a want, a need to be with this man she so loved she called him her mate. She had a need to be with him in every way that she could, mind body and soul.  
  
Pulling his ear back out of her mouth and leaving a soft kiss on the tip, she sank back down until she was eye to eye with her lover. She gently took his face in her hands and pressed her forehead to his. "I need you," she whispered softly. "I need to be with you now."  
  
###  
  
Inu yasha stared back at her with loving golden eyes and smiled. He placed her gently on the ground and stood only long enough to remove his own clothing and lay them on the ground. He then picked her up and placed her oh so lovingly back down on his haori before climbing over her. She let out a soft pleading moan as she felt the head of his penis at her opening and his teeth brushing against the flesh of her skin. "Please.." she begged softly, tangling her finger in his silvery hair.  
  
His body shuddered in response to her breathy plea and he slid himself into her up to the hilt. He felt her lower muscles squeeze him and heard her gasp as he settled into her warm depths. He looked up at her with a warmth and caring in his eyes that she nearly never saw except for in moments like these and it made her smile. "Kagome..." He nuzzled his cheek against hers. "I love you..."  
  
Kagome held her tears back as best she could. "I.. I love you too.. Inu yasha."  
  
He brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately as he began to move inside her, slow at first but as she began to respond to his kiss and his action with soft moans and gently pants his pace quickened. Kagome gasped loudly, breaking the kiss and digging her nails into the skin of his shoulders. "Inu yasha!" she cried.  
  
Inu yasha grunted and closed his eyes in pure pleasure, burying his face in the croak of her neck. Her cries grew louder and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. She called his name over and over and it was all he could do to stay sane. He had to remember to gentle. She was only human.  
  
He felt his resolve begin to break as she called for him to move faster, to drive into her deeper. In trying to answer her pleas and calls he nearly lost himself to his own passions. He was getting too close.  
  
"Inu yasha!" Her nails racked over his back leaving little red trails as they traveled. "I'm.. I'm so close love! Please!"  
  
His resolve shattered in an instant and he felt his animal instinct break free. He began a hard assault on her, biting at her erect nipples and driving himself into her as deep and as fast as he could. He heard her cry out, not in pain, but in pleasure as her orgasm over took her body sending it into beautiful shudders under him. He felt her lower muscles grip him and beg for his seed causing him to cry out as he too fell over the edge of pleasure in a white-hot light...  
  
###  
  
They lay in a tangled heap of black and silver on the forest floor, each one clutching the other as if their existence depended solely on the others. Inu yasha pulled back slightly, propping himself on shakily elbows. He swallowed hard, recalling his last few moment before his orgasm.  
  
"Did I.." he looked away slightly. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
He felt her hand against his cheek and nuzzled it softly. "No." she whispered. "It was wonderful."  
  
He looked down into her eyes, slightly surprised by her words. "Then you.. liked it?"  
  
She nodded and smiled her best sexy smile. "I liked it a lot."  
  
He smiled with a deep growl and gently bit her neck just on top of her first mark causing her to gasp and giggle. He smiled as he returned his attention to her deep brown eyes. His claws brushed lightly over the skin of her cheek and she shivered at the intimate touch. "Kagome.. I'm sorry."  
  
She tilted her head in question. "Why?"  
  
"For the way I treated you today.." He rolled them over so she laid out on his chest. "I... You were right. I was more afraid that people would think of me as weak. I shouldn't think of you like that.. and I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome gave him a small smile and kissed his lips lightly. "Forgiven.. but!" she tapped his nose, "You better behave from now on mister!" She giggled. "Or someone might come and try.." she looked away and Inu yasha thought he saw a bit of sadness dance through her vision. "Try and take me away.."  
  
Inu yasha growled lightly. "Mine." he commanded, squeezing the girl in his arms tightly against his chest.  
  
This solicited a giggle from Kagome. "Yours?"  
  
The hanyou nodded quickly and squeezed her again. "Mine!" he reaffirmed.  
  
Kagome laughed and cuddled against his chest. "Well since you put it that way..."  
  
Inu yasha smiled contently and took a deep breath, gathering the scent he had memorized as hers into his nostrils. She smelled so sweet, especially after a time like this. He smirked.  
  
Kagome shivered suddenly and Inu yasha chuckled. "Cold?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "But I don't wanna get up..."  
  
Inu yasha chuckled again as he sat up with Kagome in his arms. "Come on... It's getting late. We'll get dress and head back. We can set up camp for the night where we stopped before ok?"  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. "I guess.." She stood up and started to dress as Inu yasha did the same. Just as she finished she felt two arms wrap around her waist.   
  
"I love you Kagome.." Inu yasha whispered into the side of her neck.  
  
She sighed and leaned back against him, stoking the silver hair that fell over her shoulder. "I love you too.. Inu yasha."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha set Kagome down as they exited the forest and re-entered the clearing that they would be calling 'home' for the night. They glanced around and noticed Miroku sitting next to a fresh campfire, stirring it gently to keep it going.   
  
He smiled. "Welcome back Kagome-sama! Inu yasha!" He smirked, "It appears you two have 'made up'."   
  
Inu yasha growled and squeezed Kagome tight against his side. "Mind your own business houshin!"  
  
"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked suddenly noticing there was no one else there.   
  
"Ah yes," Miroku stood and dusted himself off. "It seems that our friend Houjou-san went missing and the girls insisted on looking for him."  
  
Inu yasha felt Kagome go stiff against him and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Oh really?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
Miroku nodded as he walked over and started to unpack the sleeping rolls. "I figured since everyone was taking so long and that is was getting late we would probably bed down here for the night."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Yeah. It would be best." Inu yasha turned to Kagome and kissed her cheek softly. "I'm gonna go get some dinner." He turned to leave but a hand on his haori stopped him.  
  
He turned and faced a slightly shivering Kagome. "Can--Can I come?"  
  
He looked at her in surprise. "Kagome you hate watching me hunt."  
  
"I know.. but.." She took a step closer to the confused hanyou. "I wanna stay with you."  
  
"Keh.. You'll slow me down!" he complained. "I can get done much faster if you'll just stay here ok? What are you afraid of?"  
  
"Nothing!" Kagome protested. "Fine!" She turned away and stomped towards the fire, taking a seat where Miroku had previously been. "I'll be waiting right here for you so don't be gone too long!"  
  
Inu yasha looked at her again with deep confusion before letting out a loud 'keh' and heading for the trees.  
  
Kagome let out a shaky sigh and prayed silently that he returned before the others.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Hey Kagome-chan!" Eri called as she re-entered the campsite with Ayumi, Yuki, Sango, Shippou and Houjou. Eri stole the seat next to Kagome and hugged her friend tightly. "How's it going? You and dog-boy make up?"  
  
Kagome growled low. Oh god she was turning into him wasn't she? "He's name is Inu yasha.. and yes we did make up."  
  
Sango laughed and took the other seat next to Kagome while Shippou took his normal seat in the miko's lap. "Glad to hear it!" Sango smiled, "So where is he?"  
  
"He went to find dinner." Miroku answered, taking a seat opposite Sango. "He should be back soon."  
  
Kagome shuddered as she felt Houjou's eyes burning into her skin. She didn't have to look at him to know he was staring right at her. She looked away towards Sango. "So umm.. How was your day?"  
  
Sango laughed. "We had to go find Houjou-san cause he got lost!"  
  
"I did not!" Houjou protested taking a seat next to Miroku and across from Kagome. "I just.. Misplaced myself!" He flashed one of his best smiles but Kagome didn't even turn to look at him.  
  
"Yeah sure!" Ayumi laughed, seating herself across from Eri. "That's why when we found you, you were just about on the other end of the forest!"  
  
Yuki took a seat next to Ayumi and giggled. "Yeah without Shippou we would have never found you!"  
  
Everyone laughed, even Kagome who tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. Kagome patted the kistune's head gently, "Good work Shippou-chan!"  
  
Shippou blushed. "Aw.. it was nothin..." He hid behind his large fluffy tale causing all the girls to swoon.  
  
"Oh!! You are just too cute!" Eri cried stealing Shippou away from Kagome's lap and placing him in her own. She gently scratched his ears. "I just want to take you home with me!"  
  
Shippou looked at her with wide eyes then over to Kagome. He swallowed. "You wouldn't let her take me would you.. Kagome-mama??"  
  
The girls swooned again. "Oh!! He called you Kagome-mama!" Ayumi squealed. "That's just *too* cute!"  
  
Kagome laughed and picked the kitsune up. "Of course I wouldn't let her take you Shippou-chan!" She nuzzled him gently and felt him give a sigh of relief as he was allowed to curl back up in her lap.  
  
"Personally I think you should take the runt."  
  
All eyes fell on Inu yasha as he re-entered their clearing with a chuckle. "Inu yasha!" Kagome scolded while trying to hold back a giggle. "Don't say that! You know you'd miss him!"  
  
Inu yasha laughed and gave a loud 'keh' before handing Kagome the rabbits he had caught. "That should be enough right?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yeah this'll do fine." Kagome handed the rabbits over to Miroku and he then set about the task of preparing dinner with Sango's help.  
  
Kagome gently removed the small Kitsune from her lap and handed him over to Eri. He looked at her in question but she just smiled at him and tapped his nose. "I gotta go talk to Inu yasha ok?" He nodded and allowed himself to be coddled by Eri.  
  
Kagome ignored Houjou's eyes on her back as she approach Inu yasha and kissed him gently. "Welcome back mate."  
  
Inu yasha blinked for a moment. "Nani?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him sweetly and took his hand, pulling him over to the fire. She motioned for him to sit and when he was comfortable she took a seat in his lap feeling warm and happy as his arms came up to hold her tightly against his chest. She sighed contently as her eyes closed and her head leaned against his shoulder. She peek over at Houjou to see if he was getting the message but he just smiled and chattered away with Ayumi, oblivious as usual.  
  
Kagome hear a small 'humph' and turned to a very disgruntled Yuki. "How can you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sit in his lap like that?!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "It's comfortable. Beside.. what's wrong with sitting in his lap? We are mates..."  
  
"*YOU* are only 18! You shouldn't be thinking like that yet! Let alone about him!"  
  
Inu yasha growled and Kagome put a hand on his chest. "What wrong with him?" she asked, her anger bleeding through her words.  
  
They didn't noticed as everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two debate.  
  
"What's wrong with him?! He attacks Houjou, the love of your life and forces you away with him and you don't see what's wrong?!"  
  
Before he could stop her Kagome lept out of Inu yasha's lap and stared down at Yuki with a raging, almost youkai quality to her posture. "Now you listen to me and you listen good! Cause I'm only gonna say this once more! Inu yasha is a good man! He's never hurt me or *FORCED* me to do a damn thing I didn't *WANT* to do! I'm not with him because he makes me be here, I'm with him because I *WANT* to be here!" Kagome growled loudly, causing everyone, including her mate to blink in disbelief. "Further more, I don't *EVER* remember say at any point that Houjou was the "Love of my life"! In fact I think I told you too many times to count that I didn't see him that way at *ALL*! Why would I want to be with someone who tried to force themselves on me any-" Her hands few out to cover her mouth as she realized a little too late what she was saying.  
  
She looked to the stunned faces around her and finally back to the disbelieving hanyou behind her. Her eyes began to tear up as he looked up to her to tell him it wasn't true. "I'm.." she chocked. "I'm sorry!"   
  
For the second time that night she took off at a dead run into the forest. Inu yasha's eyes grew cold with anger as he looked to the boy who now feared for his life. "You." Inu yasha crossed the distance in mere second and held Houjou up by the collar of his shirt. "You better hope to the *GODS* I bring her back with me.. or so help me..."  
  
Inu yasha dropped the boy quickly and took off after Kagome at a dead run. Houjou sat on the ground rubbing his abused backside as he looked at all the angry faces around him. His head dropped in shame as he stood and retreated to the dark corners of the camp to hide.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome hadn't run very far before she felt her legs give way under her, tired from the strains of the day. She closed her eyes and waited for the hard ground to make contact but it never came.  
  
She looked up at Inu yasha as he pulled her away from her fall and into his arms. She could feel his chest heaving against her as he gasped and panted for air. Her eyes closed in an attempt to stop her tears but they still continued down her cheeks much to her dismay.  
  
After a long moment Inu yasha's breathing settled back to normal and there was a long silence between the two.  
  
It was Inu yasha who finally broke that silence.  
  
"When?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Today.. after our fight."  
  
"Tell me what happened." He held her out at arms length and looked down at her. His eyes flashed for a moment and she shuddered.  
  
She whimpered. "Are you.. mad at me?"  
  
His eyes went wide. "Gods no!" He pulled her tight against his chest. "I'm not mad at you! I just need to know what happened." He held her out again but this time just enough to look into her eyes. "I need to know so I can decide what needs to be done. Ok?"  
  
Kagome nodded in understanding. She sighed and cuddled back against Inu yasha for support. There was another long silence and Inu yasha thought for a moment that she had fallen asleep until she suddenly spoke again.  
  
"After.. after you and I had our fight I went off and found a hot spring, like I said. I wasn't there very long before I heard something in the bushes." Kagome sniffled. "I thought it was you but it was Houjou. At first he didn't look at me. He just sat on the rock, looking away and asked if I was all right. I told him..." Kagome wiped her tears onto her sleeve but it was a futile attempt as they were instantly relaced by new ones. "I told him that I was fine then he said something about you maybe hurting me and I got mad and yelled at him. That's when.." Kagome's voice grew quiet now as she spoke. "He turned around..."  
  
"He stared at me for a long moment then he just suddenly started to get undress!" Kagome pushed herself away from Inu yasha just enough to look up at him with truely wide, scared eyes. "I swear I didn't know what he was thinking! I tried to get to my clothes but he was blocking my way!! He back me into a corner.. and..and.." Kagome started to cry again, tucking herself under Inu yasha's chin for comfort.  
  
He cooed softly to her trying as well to soothe his own raising temper. "It's ok Kagome..." He lightly stroked her hair, gently kissing the top of her head.   
  
Kagome whimpered. "I told him that you'd be mad if you caught him with me like that but then.. He kissed me." Kagome, suddenly remembering the feeling of Houjou's lips against hers, began rubbing her lips violently against her sleeve in an attempt to make the feeling go away.  
  
Inu yasha grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her lips. "Kagome! You're going to hurt yourself! Stop it!"  
  
"I don't care!" she cried. "I want the feeling gone!"   
  
Kagome blinked, suddenly finding Inu yasha's lips against hers. She sighed, trying to drowned herself in the feeling of his lips. They were so different from Houjou's.. They felt warmer and soft against her own. She felt a blanket of comfort and protection wash over her body when ever Inu yasha kissed her... It made her feel so good inside.  
  
Inu yasha allowed Kagome to slowly break the kiss and as she leaned back against him, clam once more, he smiled at her gently. "Is that better?" She nodded and sighed. "Can you.." he hesitated. "Can you finish telling me what happened?"  
  
Kagome frowned but nodded and after another long pause she began again.  
  
"The kiss wasn't long.. It didn't even last long enough for me to get my hands up and push him away. Afterwards he told me.. not to talk about you when he was there because.. I was his." She smiled when she felt Inu yasha growl deep in his chest. It made her feel loved to know he was always willing to protect his claim to her.  
  
"I slapped him hard." She knew Inu yasha was smiling now, she didn't even have to look. "When he stumbled back I took my chance and dashed out of the spring, grabbing my clothing as I went... I ran into the forest and I kept running.. until I finally gave up at the spot where you found me." She looked up at Inu yasha as her story came to an end.  
  
"So that's why you wanted me to remind you that you were mine? And why you didn't want to be left behind when I left the camp?" Kagome nodded and Inu yasha frowned. He gently brushed the hair away from her face with a careful clawed finger. "One more question.. why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
Kagome looked away at the ground. "What are you gonna do to Houjou?"  
  
"Kill him."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inu yasha with sad, pleading eyes. "That's why I didn't tell you.. Because if you kill him I'm going to have to explain it to his mom.. without telling her the truth.. I'm going to have to explain to her how her son died on a school trip that the school knows nothing about.." Kagome sighed. "If they didn't arrest me on the spot they'd come looking for me later and I couldn't risk them finding you or the well..."  
  
Inu yasha let out an aggravated sigh. "I see your point... I suppose I won't kill him then..."  
  
"What are you going to do then?"  
  
"I'll just throw him back through the well tomorrow and tell him that if he comes near you again *ever* I won't hesitate to kill him."  
  
Kagome yawned. "All right."   
  
"We should head back." Inu yasha picked up a very surprised Kagome and cradled her in his arms bridal-style. "You've gotta be exhasted."  
  
Kagome laughed lightly. "I suppose.. but," She looked up at Inu yasha with pleading eyes. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
  
Inu yasha kissed her forehead lightly and smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way..."  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	13. Where are we and why am I in this handba...

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 13 Where are we and why am I in this hand-basket?  
  
Rating : PG for them most part but look out for the ## somewhere towards the middle ^^  
  
Author: Sami-chan ^^  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! Hope you are enjoying the story so far.. it's getting a bit easier to write so hopefully that doesn't mean the quality is going down too ^^;; If you have any question or comments or even suggestion drop me a line! Till later!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Inu yasha... sorry  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome gasped and nearly fell out of the tree she and Inu yasha were sleeping in. "I sense it!"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head to quickly remove the sleep hazing his thoughts. "Sense what?"  
  
"A shikon shard!" Kagome looked around quickly. "It's coming from the.. south I think!"  
  
Inu yasha held Kagome tightly and jumped back to the ground. "Can you tell how far away it is?" He placed her on the ground gently. "Can you tell how many?"  
  
"Umm.." Kagome stared to the south of the small camp for a long moment. "It doesn't appear to be that far away but it's headed this way anyway. As for number.. I'm gonna have to get closer."  
  
Inu yasha sighed in a kind of relief. "Well at least we know that power still works."   
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Let's get everyone up fast!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha held tetsuaigai firmly in front of him. "Kagome! Stay behind me!"   
  
The young woman nodded as she backed away bumping into someone. She turned around quickly, "Houjou! You need to get back!!"  
  
The boy just stood there in shock as he stared up at the large badger youkai before them. "I've.. never seen anything.." He looked to Kagome with wide scared eyes, "What do we do?!"  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the cover of the forest. "Run baka!" They hid behind some rather large shrubs and Kagome cringed at the sudden sound of metal on flesh. She popped her head over to see how the battle was going.  
  
Inu yasha had attacked the large youkai and managed to cut a deep gash along the badger's side. It gave a loud high-pitched scream as Sango's hairikotsu bashed into it's hind-end.   
  
Suddenly there was a blinding light coming from the shikon shard on its chest. Kagome tried to block the light with her hand but it was no use. The light grew brighter until she could no longer see even the closest figure.   
  
The last thing she could remember was calling for Inu yasha in a panic then everything stopped.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes blinked open but she quickly closed them again when the sun's overly bright rays caught her off guard. She covered her face with her hand and slowly opened her eyes again. "Where.. am I?"  
  
Kagome felt something on her waist and she looked down to find Houjou's arm draped over her and the boy passed out face down beside her. Her eyes went wide and she jumped backwards and away, scooting back until she was press against the base of a near by tree. She shuddered and looked around quickly for the safety of her loving hanyou mate.  
  
There was no one else there.  
  
Kagome swallowed hard as she looked back at Houjou who was being to stir. He let out a soft moan as he slowly repeated her waking movements. "Oh gods.." He sat up slowly. "Where am I?" It didn't take him long to notice Kagome hiding against the base of a tree and he frowned. "What's going on?"  
  
Kagome swallowed the large lump that had wedged its self in her throat and pulled her legs against her chest in an effort to hide herself from him. "Umm. I dunno. I woke up and.." She paused for a moment, trying to hide the anger in her voice. "Um.. we were alone. I have no idea where we are either."  
  
Houjou stood and made a quick survey of the area. "Well there doesn't seem to be anyone else around.. What do you suppose happened to them?" Houjou reached a hand out to Kagome to help her up.  
  
Kagome stared at the hand for a long moment before ignoring it and pulling herself to her feet. "I don't know but.." Kagome ignored the frown on Houjou's face as she looked up at the now late after noon sun. "But I think it may have had something to do with that shikon shard. If I know Inu yasha he'll be heading for the nearest village by now."  
  
"That's great so.. how do we find it?"  
  
Kagome turned and looked at the tree, still to her back. She nodded and after spitting on her hands and rubbing them together she began to climb up the tree. "I'll just have to get a better view of the land!"  
  
Houjou looked at Kagome in shock. "Kagome! Get down before you hurt yourself!" He grabbed her ankle and gave it a little yank.  
  
Kagome kicked the boy away. "Don't touch me!" she cried. Houjou just looked at her with sad eyes as she looked at him from her stopping point half way up the tree's trunk. Her eyes betrayed her anger with him easily. "Don't touch me Houjou. I'll be right back." With that she finished her assent of the large evergreen.  
  
It was probably about 5 or 10 minutes before Kagome reappeared from the branches of the tree. She dusted off her hands and Houjou looked at her in anticipation. "Well," she said after she was done. "I think I see smoke raising just off to the west.. If we start walking now I think we can make it just after night fall."  
  
Houjou nodded and started after Kagome as she began the journey towards their new destination. "Do you think Inu yasha will really be able to find us?"  
  
Kagome frown. "I wouldn't doubt him.." 'It's you I'm afraid of...'  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Yuki's eyes blinked open to the sight of a pair of large golden-amber eyes staring into hers. She screamed and jumped back. "What the HELL?!"  
  
"Keh! About fucking time woman!" Inu yasha turned his back to her and bent down. "Get on and let's go find Kagome!"  
  
Yuki looked at him like he was crazy. "You can't be serious?! There is NO WAY I'm getting anywhere *NEAR* you!"  
  
Inu yasha growled. "Look Yufu or Lulu or what ever you name is!! Let's get one thing straight!" Inu yasha turned and poked a finger into Yuki's chest, "I don't like you and you don't like me and that's totally fine by me! But Kagome likes you for some unknown reason  
  
so I can't just leave you out here! But-" Inu yasha poked her again to emphasis his point. "Kagome is my mate so she always comes first! If you don't want to come with me that's fine but I'm not gonna wait around for you either!"  
  
Inu yasha turned and sniffed the air. "Her scent is getting fainter by the minute so I suggest you decide quickly."  
  
Yuki looked at Inu yasha in shock. Would he really leave her?! In a place she had totally no idea how to navigate or get help if anything happened? 'Well..' she thought. 'He is a youkai after all.' Yuki frowned. "Fine! But if you make one move at me, and I mean *ONE* I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
Inu yasha huffed and lowed back down so she could get on his back. "Not if I kill myself first.." he mumbled.  
  
Yuki hopped easily onto his back, "What did you say?!"  
  
Inu yasha held her in place with one hand as they took off into the trees, "Nothing!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome and Houjou traveled well into the afternoon. They had walked quite a distance and as she watched the sun begin it's decent into the mountains Kagome began to wonder if her calculations had been off. "We should be seeing something of civilization here pretty soon I thought..?"   
  
Houjou nodded. "What are we going to do once we get there? Do we have money for a room or anything?"  
  
Kagome hadn't thought of that. She shrugged reaching into her pant's pocket and pulling out the contents. "I might have enough money for some food but.. usually we just camp outside. Most hotels don't except youkai if they can help it. If we find Inu yasha waiting for us he may have some extra money."  
  
Houjou nodded and an awkward silence fell between the two. After a long moment Houjou let out a loud sigh. "Higurashi.." He took her arm as he came to a stop but she quickly pulled it away, turning to face him.  
  
Her eyes were cold and unforgiving. "What?"   
  
Houjou cringed but he knew deserved it. "I.. I just wanted to apologize. I don't know what I was thinking..."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and stared at the boy as if waiting.  
  
He sighed again and continued, "It's just that.. well.. you're mine and here you were with this.. umm hanyou guy. I just felt like I needed to make a claim." he lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome was fuming. "Now you listen to me-"  
  
She stopped, turning her head to a loud rustle just off in the bushes.   
  
Houjou blink, "Kagome? What are you-"  
  
Kagome covered his mouth quickly and pulled him down to hide behind a tree with her. "Shh!" she whispered. "It could be a youkai and without Inu yasha or at least my bow we are just a bit defenseless!"  
  
Houjou nodded as Kagome pulled her hand away. "Right.. so what do we do?"  
  
"We wait.. and we pray."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Yuki blushed. She could feel the muscle's of Inu yasha's back and sides tense and relax under her as they made their way quickly through the dense branches of the forest trees. In his haori it was very hard to tell just how powerful he really was but now that she was so intimately close it was easy to see why Kagome found him so attractive. His hair came up to bush against her face and she was taken back by just how soft it really was. Even his hands, which she had never really paid attention to before this, seemed different as they held her in place on his back. They seemed gentler and almost human in her opinion.  
  
Yuki turned to look into the forest, trying to ignore the feeling bubbling up in her stomach.  
  
Suddenly Inu yasha stopped and began to sniff the air.  
  
"What is it?" Yuki asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice as he put her down.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes lit up and a smirk spread across his lips. Crouching down he took position then suddenly...  
  
@~~~^~~~  
  
Kagome let out a scream as she was pushed back by a rather large body mass landing on her, pushing her down to the ground.   
  
"Kagome!" Houjou cried as he watched the girl fly by in a blur of silver and red.  
  
As she finally came to a stop with the mass pinning her to the ground she looked up, ready to fight. Inu yasha stared back down at her with playful eyes and a wide smirk. "Hey mate.." he growled. "Miss me?"  
  
Kagome laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "Inu yasha!" She smacked his shoulder, "Don't scare me like that!" Inu yasha just chuckled.  
  
Yuki stepped out of the bush and walked towards a very shocked Houjou. "Hey Houjou-kun!"  
  
The boy shook his head. "Um, hey Yuki.. How'd you guys find us?"  
  
Inu yasha released the hold his teeth had on Kagome's neck causing her to whimper. He stood and pulled her to her feet. "You're joking right? If Kagome's within scent range I can find her no problem." He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled the side of her neck lovingly, bringing a bright red blush to Kagome's cheeks. "I would know your scent anywhere..."  
  
Yuki rolled her eyes. "Get over it all ready! Now that we've found them what are we gonna do?"  
  
Inu yasha growled in annoyance. He moved to stand behind Kagome but kept his arms around her waist. "We find shelter for the night, that's what."  
  
"But without our packs what are we gonna do when it starts to get cold tonight?" Yuki asked folding her arms. "I dunno about youkai, but Kagome, Houjou and I will freeze to death."  
  
"Well at least you and Houjou will.." Inu yasha mumbled.  
  
Yuki frowned, "What was that?!"  
  
"If you two are done," Kagome interpreted. "I saw a smoke and what might be a village not to much farther from here. I think we should head that way."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "That would probably be best."   
  
Yuki and Houjou watched with a kind of confused expression as Inu yasha leaned down and whispered something in Kagome's ear. Her eyes got wide and she turned to face him. "That's tonight?" she seemed to be counting something out on her fingers then looked back up at Inu yasha, "We'd better hurry then! Before it gets dark!"Inu yasha frowned but nodded. In a quick movement he had Kagome gathered in his arms and was off in the direction of the village.  
  
Yuki and Houjou stood there for a moment, blinking in surprise. Suddenly Yuki shook her head to clear it. "Hey!" she yelled, running after the pair. "Wait for us!!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
They were just outside the village. They could see the inn and tavern not more then a five-minute walk down the road but for some reason they were stopped, and waiting.  
  
Yuki looked to Houjou then back to where Kagome and Inu yasha had disappeared into a small thicket of trees just before dark. They couldn't see the pair but every so often they could hear whispering. Just in the last few minutes had it begun to escalate.  
  
"No! I'm not coming out and that's final!"   
  
They heard Kagome sigh. "Osuwari." There was a loud crash then another and another. Finally after about 4 or 5 of these terrifying sounds Kagome reappeared in front of Yuki and Houjou shaking her head.  
  
"I need you guys to give me a hand..." She motioned for them to follow. Yuki and Houjou looked at each other, clearly confused, before following after their friend.Yuki and Houjou gasped when they spotted the unconscious figure on the ground.   
  
"Kagome, who is this?" Yuki asked, bending down to move some of the young man's black hair away from his face. "I thought you were back here with Inu yasha?!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Look I'll explain everything later but right now I need you to help me get him to the inn before he wakes up." Kagome took a hold of Inu yasha just under the shoulders. "Houjou if you get his legs?"  
  
Houjou only nodded and went to his task quickly.  
  
"Yuki, reach in my pocket and pull out my money pouch." Yuki did as instructed. Kagome smiled, "Good now take out 2 gold pieces. That should be enough for a room and no question. Now..." Kagome adjusted the large weight in her arms, "Let's get inside before he wakes up!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha's head was splitting. That's the only explanation he could come up with for this amount of pain. Kagome had sat him once too often and now he's head was splitting open. His eyes snapped open at the thought of Kagome and he instantly regretted the hasty movement, letting out a loud growl. "ow!"  
  
Kagome looked over at Inu yasha from her seat just against the wall by her mate's head. "Hey.. glad to see you awake."  
  
Inu yasha did his best to glare at Kagome without opening his eyes. This attempt only made her giggle. He gave a huff and rolled away from her, facing the opposite wall.  
  
Kagome frown. "Oh come on Inu yasha don't be mad.." She moved up and sat just behind him but he moved away again. She sighed. "I didn't mean to sit you till you passed out.. just till you stopped being a ass!"  
  
Inu yasha growled as he pushed his hated black hair away from his face. "Well you did a damn good job of it anyway! And I suppose we're at the inn like I wanted *not* to be."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Inu yasha.. no one around here knows who you are! We are in an area we haven't traveled to before remember?? We'll leave before dawn and that way they'll never get the chance to see you change back, so don't worry so much, ok?" Inu yasha huffed and she knew he was still mad at her. She reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
This time he didn't move away.  
  
Kagome moved so she was laying with her front pressed against his back and rested her chin on his shoulder. There was a long pause before either of them spoke. "Do they others know now?"   
  
Kagome nodded. "I explained it but I didn't tell them why tonight was *particularly* special. They know that you do but not exactly when or how often."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Good."  
  
Another long silence filled the room. "Are you all right?" Kagome felt Inu yasha jump as her hand began tracing the curves of his neck. "I didn't hurt you did I?"  
  
"Keh." Inu yasha turned to lay on his back. He pulled Kagome up so she laid out on his chest, tucked gently under his chin. "Just a bit of a head ache.. It'll go away soon enough."  
  
Kagome just smiled and gently parted his haori to about the middle of his chest. Her fingers tips drew light trails over his exposed skin and Kagome smirked in triumph as Inu yasha's body shuddered beneath her. "That's good.." Her voice was soft and breathy against his now human ear and Inu yasha felt himself shudder again.  
  
His hand slid under her shirt and rubbed the smooth flesh of her back. "Kagome.. what do you think you're doing?" He smirked.  
  
Kagome propped herself up on her elbows as she lay on Inu yasha's chest. She leaned down until her lips were pressed just against his ear. "Apologizing... and finding out if..." Her tongue flickered gently across the inner edge of his ear and his body stiffened. "If.. your ears are as sensitive now as they are when you're part youkai."  
  
Kagome began an overwhelming assault on Inu yasha's ears, nibbling and licking his earlobes. Her tongue traced the curves and ridges of his ear, around the outer edges and down to the base where the ear meets the neck. Her teeth lightly scrapped over his skin as she began to nip a small trail over his neck.   
  
Inu yasha felt his body respond instantly to her gentle touches. His hands slide up and down her back, pressing her body tightly against him. He felt her breath across his ear as she let out a gasp. "Inu yasha.." He felt her smile into his neck. "I do believe you're enjoying my little 'apology'."  
  
Inu yasha gave a human growled. His voice came in deep husky whispers against her ear, "What about the others?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "Now they might be a problem.. if I hadn't gotten two rooms." Inu yasha felt his haori pushed open and shivered slightly as the cold air of the night touched his over heated flesh. "I figured I'd have a lot of apologizing to do..."  
  
Inu yasha growled as he nipped her shoulder with his dull human teeth. "Oh so much apologizing.."  
  
###  
  
Kagome slid down Inu yasha's body slightly and giggled as she heard Inu yasha let out a whimper. It was a short-lived protest as she began her trail of wet kisses to her next target. His hands reached out and tangled gently in her hair, his hips pressing involuntarily against her chest. The tie on his pants was easily undone and she slid the last of his clothing off as he pulled away his haori.   
  
Kagome smiled lightly as she brought her lips down to gently kiss the tip of his hard and waiting member. While most of his body changed during this part of the month, this had not.(( ^.~ ))  
  
Inu yasha let out a groan as he felt her lips slide over and down his length until he was fully submerged in the deep recesses of her mouth. "Kagome.." He stiffened as he felt her move again, humming as she did and causing tiny vibrations to course through his sensitive organ. He might have wondered where she was picking up these small tricks had his mind been coherent.  
  
Inu yasha felt Kagome's teeth lightly brush the length of his penis and his hips bucked.   
  
"Kagome!" he moaned between gasps for air.  
  
Kagome shuddered as he called her name. She smiled and pulled away from Inu yasha's throbbing organ to slide back up his body. She kissed his lips softly, "Am I forgiven my mate?"  
  
Her reply came in the form of a crushing, passionate kiss and as their lips danced Inu yasha began removing Kagome's clothing, throwing them to the far corners of the room.   
  
Kagome laughed as she heard the growl deep in Inu yasha's throat. His dark plum eyes stared into her deep chocolate ones and his fingers gently caressed her cheek. "I need you *now*."  
  
Inu yasha pushed them into a sitting position as he tossed away the last of Kagome's "unnecessary" garments. Pushing Kagome gently off of him and getting onto his knees, he maneuvered Kagome onto all fours in front of him.  
  
Inu yasha leaned over and pressed his chest against her back as the hand that was not supporting him came up to cup her breast. His black hair fell over her shoulder and mixed with hers making it all appear as one length. "Kagome," he whispered softly. "do you want me to..?"  
  
Kagome nodded quickly. "Please love."  
  
Inu yasha bit down on Kagome's shoulder as he guided himself to her opening and push himself into her warm wet canal. He heard her gasp and it sent shivers up his spine.   
  
His pace started slow and steady but as the heat began to rise in the pit of his stomach and Kagome's cries became more intense his pace quickened. "Deeper!" she cried and he answered. "Please! Faster!" she begged between gasps for air and his body answered her. His hand reached around and his fingers easily located the tiny nub of nerves between her legs. He felt her gasp and her inner muscles tighten as he began to massage the useful little bundle.  
  
She called his name as the feeling in her stomach grew larger. Her head moving, uncontrolled, with each of Inu yasha's powerful thrust and her hands gripped the blankets tightly. It was true what they all said... Make up sex was best.  
  
###  
  
There was a knock on the door and Kagome felt Inu yasha freeze and heard the loud groan he couldn't hold back.   
  
Kagome tried to slide away and see who was at the door but Inu yasha easily pulled her back, thrusting hard and deep. She buried her face in the blankets to muffle the cry he had forced out of her before looking back at him. He just smirked and she shook her head.  
  
The person knocked again, "Higurashi?"  
  
Inu yasha growled in both annoyance and frustration as he tried to hold still. Kagome looked at him and smiled apologetically. This time she did manage to slide away and she picked up Inu yasha's red haori to cover herself as she moved towards the door. She looked back and made sure Inu yasha was laying in bed and well covered before opening the door and peaking around the edge.  
  
"Houjou!" Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Umm.. I thought I heard you yelling and I wanted to make sure you were ok?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes I'm fine. Now just go back and get some sleep. We'll be leaving really *REALLY* early tomorrow."  
  
Houjou nodded. "Are you going to sleep too?" He pointed to Kagome's obvious change in clothing.  
  
Kagome looked down and blushed. "Umm.. probably not. Inu yasha doesn't sleep on nights like this so I figure I'll stay up and umm.. Keep him.." she cleared her throat. "Company."  
  
"Oh.." Houjou sighed. "It must be hard.. You know, to stay awake all night."  
  
"Um, not really."  
  
Suddenly Houjou's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hey I've got a great idea! Why don't Yuki and I come keep you guys company for a while?? It'll be great!"  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "Umm.. No you guys shouldn't do that!" She had to think quickly. "You need to get so rest so you can travel tomorrow!"  
  
"It's ok! If you can do it we can at least stay up a little longer and keep you guys company." Houjou started down the hall of the inn back toward the room he and Yuki were sharing. "I'll get Yuki and be right back!"  
  
He was gone before she could stop him.  
  
Kagome turned and leaned against the door as it slid shut with the soft click of wood on wood. She looked to Inu yasha who laid in the bed, wide eyes and jaw touching the floor. "He's.. he's not serious is he?!"  
  
Kagome sighed and tossed Inu yasha back his haori. "Get dressed.. it's gonna be a loooooong night.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~   
  
They had stayed all night.   
  
Inu yasha growled in frustration as he laid back in the branches of a large tree, Kagome resting comfortably in his lap. Not only did Houjou and Yuki come and "hang out" in their room but they had ended up sleeping there too!   
  
Inu yasha sighed as he slid one hand behind his head.   
  
After Yuki and Houjou had fallen asleep he and Kagome had tried to sneak away to the other room but as soon as the door opened Houjou's eyes had snapped open again and the whole thing started over. And because no one had gotten any sleep, Inu yasha had been forced to stop several more times then he wanted to so everyone could nap.   
  
Between lack of sleep, sexual frustration and just plan old annoying Houjou, Inu yasha was really started to get edgy.  
  
"You really should take a nap."   
  
Inu yasha looked down at the petite woman nestled in his arms. She looked up at him with one open eye and smiled at him sweetly. Inu yasha leaned his head back and his eyes closed.   
  
"Keh! I don't need a nap wench.. I *need* to get going so we can find the others!"  
  
Kagome frowned and sat up carefully. "It would certainly help you mood Mr. grouchy."  
  
Inu yasha looked at her confused, "Mr. gro-what?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Look just get some rest Inu yasha. You're the only one of us who hasn't slept yet and you probably need it more then we do." Kagome batted her eye lashes and smiled oh-so-sweetly at him, "Please?"  
  
Inu yasha growled, "No.. And don't make that face again. It's scary."  
  
Kagome pouted. "You're so mean."  
  
"But you love me any way."  
  
Kagome smiled. "If you love me you'll take a nap?"  
  
"I do love you.. but no nap."  
  
"Come on! You really could use one!"  
  
"It's not up for debate."  
  
Kagome growled and folded her arms.  
  
Inu yasha chuckled. "Anyone tell you you're starting to act like me?"  
  
Kagome blushed but laughed. "Keh! whatever!"  
  
Inu yasha pouted. "Hey I don't sound like that."  
  
"Sure you do!" Kagome folded her arms and sat indian style and putting on her best disgruntled Inu yasha face. "Keh! Wench!" She tried hard not to giggle.  
  
Inu yasha's pout became a frown and he folded his arms into his sleeves. "Is this any way to treat your mate?"  
  
Kagome laughed and cuddled back against Inu yasha's chest. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!"   
  
"Keh!" he turned his head and looked out over the tops of smaller trees below. "You didn't hurt my feelings! Anyway, if you're awake we should get a move on while we still can."  
  
"Not till you take a nap."  
  
Inu yasha growled and, gathering Kagome in his arms, he made the easy leap to the ground. "I'm not taking a nap damn it!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Fine but you'll be regretting it by this evening."  
  
"That's fine by me." Inu yasha leaned down and shook Yuki, "Get up! It's time to go."  
  
Kagome shook Houjou laughing, "Yeah come on. Up! Up! Up! Mr. Grouchy commands it!"  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
** Little side note here... Back when Inu yasha leaps on Kagome in the forest I have him bite her neck. I do this for 2 reasons:  
  
1) As the male dog in the mated pair he subcouciously wants to remind her who is the dominate one in the pair.  
  
and 2) She smelled of Houjou ^^ He bit her to not only remind himself and her that they were mated but the other males in the area.  
  
Just thought you might want an explanation on that one so you didn't think he was just being a Hentai ^^;;   
  
Ja! 


	14. Mommy? Where do babies come from?

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 14 Mommy? Where do babies come from??  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Author: Sami-chan ^.~  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! How goes it?? Anywho! here's the next chapter of my little ficie poo! Hope you all like it and if you get bored please review k? Thanks so much for stopping in either way! And sorry it took so damn long ^^;; Oh and umm.. unfriendly Kikyou chapters will follow. Not horribly unfriendly but still not the nicest things will be said ^^;; Just a 'fore warning! Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu yasha but.. I'm taking up a collection so I can if anyone wants to donate ^.~  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
It took the small group of travelers nearly a week to make it back to the straw hut that served as their 'home base'. Kagome smiled wryly as she entered the small hut.  
  
Miroku sat solumly against the back wall and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the red handprint on his cheek. Next to him Sango, Eri and Ayumi entertained Shippou, trying to keep his mind off his missing okaa-san. Shippou was the first to notice the new occupents of the hut.  
  
"Kagome-mama!" The small Kitsune launched himself into the young miko's open arms and snuggled against her chest. "We were so worried!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "It's nice to see you too Shippou-chan!" She felt a hand on her arm and turned to Inu yasha. The hanyou gave her a sly smile and Kagome felt a blush move across her cheeks. She turned away quickly. Stammering, she continued. "Umm.. Did you guys get the shikon shard?"  
  
"Ah yes." Miroku smiled. "After we found our way back that is..."  
  
Houjou nodded. "So you guys got moved by that odd light too?"  
  
"Yep!" Ayumi shook her head. "It was so weird!"  
  
Eri nodded. "Does that happen here often Kagome?"  
  
"Not really.." She said thoughtfully. "That's the first time a shikon shard has ever done that to me."  
  
"But why?" Sango asked as she gently placed the recovered shard in her friend's free hand.   
  
Inu yasha let out a loud 'keh', drawing the groups attention to him. "That's an stupid question! The youkai didn't want to die so it made a 'wish' that sent us scattering. Unfortunately for him," Inu yasha smirk. "He made it a little... late."  
  
Kagome nodded, absently scratching Shippou's ears. "That makes sense."  
  
Kagome blushed as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and a breathy voice whisper entered her ear. "Kagome..."  
  
She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Hai?" she whispered back just loud enough for the hanyou to hear.  
  
Inu yasha didn't reply but mearly nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and nipped lightly at the exposed flesh.  
  
Kagome's blush deepened as she gently removed herself from Inu yasha's arms. "I should be heading back. I have something.." she paused. "Important to do."  
  
Kagome grabbed her pack and headed for the door. "I'll be back soon to get you guys! Ja!"  
  
Without another word Kagome dissappeared behind the door leather and was gone.  
  
Inu yasha let out a long aggravated sigh as he walked over and sat down in the corner of the small hut. Yuki and Houjou followed his lead, taking seats opposite their new friends.  
  
Kagome had been itching to get back home for about three days now and Inu yasha couldn't help but wonder why. 'I know that her time has a few more conveniences but is it really that much better??' He sighed and slumped back against the wall of the hut, letting his eyes close.  
  
Shippou hopped onto Inu yasha's shoulder, "Hey why'd Kagome go home?"  
  
"How the hell should I know runt! She told you exactly what she told me!" He picked the kitsune off his shoulder by the tail and dropped him on the floor. "Now leave me alone."  
  
Shippou started to cry as Ayumi scooped him up. "Inu yasha! You shouldn't be so mean to Shippou-chan!!"  
  
Inu yasha didn't even bother opening his eyes. "Keh."  
  
He heard the girl 'humph' and smirked in his victory. He placed his hands behind his head, relaxing and listened as the two groups of travelers became one again and trade stories of their adventures. Nothing seemed all that important really, mostly just walking around almost aimlessly with an occational youkai attack.  
  
Inu yasha sighed. Things were going to be boring around here without Kagome. He vaguely entertained the idea of going to join her in her time. It might be nice to get away from all the "interuptions" they had run into on their trip.   
  
Either Houjou and Yuki were clueless or they thought Kagome and he were. Either way Inu yasha was about to kill them both.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes snapped open suddenly as he felt a weight against his shoulder. He looked over with a confused look on his face to find Yuki leaning against him, her eyes closed.   
  
He blinked, "What do you want?"  
  
Yuki shook her head. "That trip was soooo exhausting."  
  
Inu yasha nodded and pried himself away from Yuki. "Yeah it was. That's why I was trying to nap."   
  
Yuki pouted and attempt to grab his arm but Inu yasha stood and headed out of the hut. "I'm gonna go check on Kagome." he called behind him as the door leather fell back into place.  
  
Yuki pouted and folded her arms. What did Kagome have that she didn't? What did Kagome have that made not one guy but *TWO* totally swoon over her? It just wasn't fair that she could drag them both along. One had to get off the ride.. and Yuki knew which one she wanted off.  
  
'Well,' Yuki thought as a wicked smile spread across her lips, 'There's more then one way to skin a cat.. or in this case.. inu hanyou..'  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha brushed his arm off, "What was that all about??.. Keh. Stupid humans.." He stood on the edge of the well and jumped in. In a flurry of blue and white light Inu yasha found himself transported to the future and looked up to see the familiar well house roof telling him the trip had been a success.  
  
He climbed out of the well and headed towards Kagome's bedroom room. The window was open as always but no one appeared to be home. "Kagome?" he called.   
  
No one answered.  
  
Inu yasha sniffed the air. She had been there but it seemed that she had gone out not long before he had arrived. With a huff Inu yasha plopped down on her bed. He buried his face in her pillow, taking in as much of her scent as he could and easily fell into a gentle sleep.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha's ears twitched. Someone was in the house? He heard keys drop, what sounded like a purse being tossed to the floor and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. His nose twitched slightly as he sniffed the air.  
  
It was Kagome.  
  
The footsteps moved closer and finally stopped in the doorway of her sunset colored room. Kagome smiled as she noticed the hanyou spread out across her bed, his face still buried in her pillow. She walked over and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Her hand reached out and began to play with a few strains of his silvery mane.  
  
His voice was heavy with sleep as he spoke. "Hi.."  
  
Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hi.. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded and rolled onto his side to face his mate. His arms reached out and wrapped around her waist. "Better here then with all those damn chatty people back home."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Too noise for your poor ears?" She reached up and rubbed the base of Inu yasha's ears. His head tilted into her hand and he let out an almost purring sound. Kagome smiled in delight. "Kawaii.."  
  
Inu yasha blushed but didn't pull away. "So.. umm.. Where have you been?"  
  
Kagome stopped rubbing his ears and hid her hands in her lap. Inu yasha opened his eyes and sat up to look into her eyes, trying to obtain the reason for her sudden stop.   
  
"Kagome?" he asked, a twinge of worry in his voice.  
  
Kagome looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry mate. I umm.. I had a doctor's appointment today."  
  
Inu yasha nodded and laid his head back in her lap. His eyes closed again as her hands returned to his ears. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah I'm just fine."  
  
Inu yasha's arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her stomach. "You'd tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"  
  
Kagome bushed some stray hairs out of his face and kissed his temple. "Yes."  
  
Inu yasha sighed and a long comfortable silence filled the room.   
  
"I don't want to go back."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Well I suppose you can stay here if you don't mind my family?"  
  
"As long as you're with me I can handle anything..."  
  
Inu yasha's ears flickered as he heard the front door open and the house begin to stir below. Kagome giggled. "Speak of the devil.." She gently, much to Inu yasha's disappointment, freed herself from his grasp but just long enough to walk over and shut her bedroom door. She took her seat again next to Inu yasha on the bed and he easily reclaimed his previous position in her lap.  
  
The pair of lovers sat in silence for a long while, one watching as the last rays of the sun disappeared from the room and the other relishing the attention she paid to his ears as he relaxed in her lap.  
  
"Inu yasha?" she whispered cautiously, afraid he might be sleeping.  
  
"Hum?" came the reply from her lap.  
  
She smiled softly. "The doctor did tell me something.. important."  
  
Inu yasha rolled onto his back so he was looking up at his mate from her lap. "Is it bad?"  
  
Kagome giggled. "I don't think so." He nodded, telling her silently to continue. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, looking for the words to speak. There was another long pause and the room grew almost uncomfortable to Inu yasha under all the anticipation. Finally, Kagome's eyes opened again, soft tears lining their edges, and stared down into Inu yasha's.   
  
"I'm.. I'm pregnant."  
  
Inu yasha just stared up at Kagome. Suddenly he shot up into a sitting position and turned to face Kagome. "Pregnant?"  
  
Kagome nodded, biting her lower lip between her teeth. "Mm hmm."  
  
Inu yasha blink and Kagome fear from his posture he may take off at any moment. Not that she would blame him. This was a lot to take in.  
  
His hand reached out and touched her stomach gently, "And.. and it's mine?"  
  
Kagome almost laughed. "And who else's would it be??"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head. He knew it was his but he just wanted to hear the words coming from her mouth. It was his.. The baby was part of him and.. part of her. He looked up at Kagome, deep brown meeting with his shimmering gold, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.   
  
His arms crushed her into him almost as if he were trying to make them one person, one single being. His lips burned against hers with a deep unbridled love that he could no longer keep contained. Kagome's hand came up to caress his cheek and she gasped as she felt a single tear drip onto her fingertip.  
  
She gently pulled back and looked at Inu yasha in surprise. "Inu yasha? Are you ok?" Her hand reached up and gently wiped the tear from his cheek.  
  
He sniffled. His hand reached up and touched the top of his cheek as more and more tears joined their friend on his cheeks. "I'm.. I'm happy but why am I..?" He choked on his words.  
  
Kagome pulled Inu yasha into a tight embrace and felt his tears fall onto her shoulder as he nuzzled close to her. She smiled gently and caressed his back. "It's because you're so happy." Kagome sniffled as her own tears began to fall. "And I'm so glad you are.."  
  
Inu yasha jumped back. "Why wouldn't I be??" His hand reached down and hesitantly touched Kagome's stomach, "This.. a family.. is all I've ever wanted." He looked up to Kagome, "I couldn't be any happier then I am right now."  
  
Kagome choked on her tears and threw herself into Inu yasha's arms. She felt his tears fall into her hair and smiled through her own. This man made her so happy sometimes she didn't think she would survive the overwhelming feeling.   
  
Kagome gave a shaky sigh as she pulled away from Inu yasha and wiped away her tears. She cleared her throat, "So, umm.." she laughed lightly. "Who do you want to tell first?"  
  
"No one.." In a sudden and quick movement, Inu yasha had Kagome gathered in his arms and pulled her down with him on the bed. "I want to just lay here with you and," he paused as his fingers gently ran over her slightly exposed stomach. "And *our* baby.." he smiled, liking the way it sounded on his lips.   
  
Kagome giggled and cuddled into Inu yasha's side with a content sigh. "I suppose we can do that.. They can all wait until tomorrow to find out.."  
  
Inu yasha smiled and pulled the covers up over their bodies as sleep began to take hold of the small family. Inu yasha's hand finally came to rest protectively over Kagome's womb as he followed his mate into a peaceful and content slumber.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome stood in front of Inu yasha as he sat on the bed and giggled as he nuzzled against her stomach. "Inu yasha!" Kagome laughed. "I'm trying to get dressed!" She attempted to pull her shirt down over her stomach but Inu yasha quickly moved it away again with a growl. He nipped the soft flesh of her stomach causing Kagome to jump with a squeak. "Inu yasha!"  
  
He growled again but finally released his mate to get ready. He sighed and smiled as he watched her wander around the room, packing her bags. "I still can't believe it..."  
  
Kagome smiled, throwing something or another into her large yellow bag. "I know.. it's like a dream."  
  
Inu yasha flopped back onto Kagome's bed, "I'm gonna make us a house."  
  
Kagome looked back at Inu yasha, "A house?? Where?"  
  
"Where ever we like!" He jumped to his feet and swept Kagome into a tight embrace. "I'll build you the best house ever, where we can raise our pups to be happy." He pressed his forehead against hers, "Just like you've made me.."  
  
Kagome blushed and kissed Inu yasha softly. "I'd like that.. Can it be near the village?"  
  
Inu yasha smirked, "You want to live in the feudal age?"  
  
"Of course!" She tapped his nose playfully and smiled. "It's better for raising 'pups'." she laughed.  
  
Inu yasha growled and nipped at the mark on her shoulder. "Wench.."  
  
Kagome giggled, "Baka.." She sighed and leaned against Inu yasha, letting his strong arms support her. "Have you decided who to tell first?"  
  
Inu yasha thought for a moment on this before answering. "Honestly I would rather not tell anyone yet."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Explain?"  
  
"It's just.. If we tell everyone they are gonna wanna fawn over you and plan that 'baby' thingy you were talking about and really," he paused for a moment to nuzzle his cheek against hers. "I just want sometime to fawn over you alone. And get use to the idea of being a daddy."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Ok but.. Can we at least tell my mom?"  
  
"We should tell her first.. It's only fitting."  
  
"You'll stay with me right? I'm just kinda.. worried about how she'll take it."  
  
Inu yasha smiled. "Of course I'll stay but.." He gently took Kagome's chin and tilted her face up to his. "I think she'll be happy that you're happy.." He kissed her cheek. "And I think she'll be ecstatic that she'll be a grandma.." He kissed her other cheek. "And I think that you have nothing to worry about.." He kissed her lips softly. "Ok?"  
  
Kagome sighed happily, "Ok.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome paced around the kitchen as she waited impatiently for her mother to return from the grocery store. Inu yasha sighed. "Kagome sit down. You're making me dizzy!"  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and slumped down onto Inu yasha's lap. "What's taking her so long!?"   
  
Just then there was a click from the front door opening. "I'm home!"  
  
Kagome rushed into the living room and started taking bags from her mother. "Mom! Glad you're home!!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter in surprise. "Not that I'm not happy to see you dear but I would have thought you'd be back in the feudal age by now?"  
  
Inu yasha came up and took the bags from Kagome. "Give me those!" He grumbled at her, "You don't need to be carrying anything." He hopped off into the kitchen with the bag.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow. "Kagome? What is he talking about?"  
  
Kagome giggled nervously. "Well you see mom.." She took her mother's hand and led her over to sit on the couch. "Well.." Kagome took a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"YouseemomI'mkindapregnantandthebabyisInuyasha'sandwearereallyhappyandwantedyoutobethefirsttoknow."   
  
Kagome took in another breath and sighed. "So.. yeah." She looked at her mother and waited.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sat there for a moment, staring at her daughter and trying to unscramble the words that had just been spouted at her like a train wreck. "Kagome.." she said after a long moment, "You're pregnant??"  
  
Kagome nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Well this is a surprise!" Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter. "Congratulation!"  
  
Kagome blinked. "You mean.. you're not mad??"  
  
"Well I can't say I didn't see this coming.. with the way you two have been going at it lately..."  
  
"Mom!!"  
  
"What? It's not like I wasn't young once. I know how these things work." She winked at her daughter.  
  
"Mom.. I didn't need to know that."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "So where is the proud father?" She looked towards the kitchen, "Inu yasha? Will you come here?"  
  
Inu yasha peeked around the corner into the living room. "Is it safe to come out?"  
  
The two women laughed and nodded, signaling it was safe to enter. Inu yasha approached cautiously, taking a seat next to Kagome on the couch. "So then I take it you're not angry?" he asked.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "I'm very happy for you two.. I'm sure you will take good care of my daughter."  
  
Inu yasha puffed out his chest in a show of pride. "You have my word."  
  
"There is one more thing mom."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter and nodded for her to continue.  
  
"You see, Inu yasha and I have decided not to tell anyone about the baby yet."  
  
Inu yasha smiled, wrapping his arms around his beautiful mate. "We'd like sometime to just enjoy it." He blushed. "If that makes any sense."  
  
She giggled. "I understand. Your father and I didn't tell anyone about you Kagome until I was in the middle of my second trimester!" The two women laughed while the hanyou boy attempted to figure out exactly what a trimester was.  
  
"So then you'll keep our secret?" Kagome said hopefully.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly. "Oh course dear!! Now," her mom stood up quickly and clapped her hands together. "Who's hungry?!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
It was well into the afternoon before Kagome and Inu yasha finally made their way back through the well and back to the feudal age. Kagome giggled as Inu yasha pulled her out of the well. "Are you going to treat me like a doll now??"  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "I'm just worried you'll hurt yourself."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Don't worry so much ok? I'll ask when I need help ok?" Kagome dusted off her skirt. "I do need to get *some* exercise you know.."  
  
Inu yasha let out a loud 'Keh' and folded his arms. "Fine but you better not over exert yourself or so help me-"  
  
Kagome cut him off midsentence, kissing his lips gently. She smiled as she pulled away, "I love you."  
  
Inu yasha sighed and hugged her tightly. "I love you too.."  
  
They stood there for a long moment before finally parting and heading back to the village. As soon as they entered Kaede's hut Shippou was hurling himself towards Kagome but Inu yasha caught him midway through the air by the tail. He held the kitsune up until they were eye to eye. "No jumping on Kagome runt."  
  
"Inu yasha!" Kagome reached out and snatched Shippou from his captor. "I thought we just talked about this!!?"  
  
"Keh!" Inu yasha folded his arms. "He's too old to be doing that anyway."  
  
Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she took a seat near the center of the hut, just next to the fire followed closely by Inu yasha. She let out a startled squeak as she found herself pulled suddenly into the overly protective hanyou's lap. Her mouth opened as if to protest but a light growl escaped his lip, effiantly quieting the stubborn girl.   
  
With a huff, Kagome resigned herself to her fate before turning to the group scattered around the hut. "We miss anything?" she asked, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
Sango shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary..."  
  
"Say Kagome-chan," Eri smiled nerviously. "Not to be rude or anything but.. Do you think you could take us home now? I mean.. we have been here way passed when we told our folks we'd be home!"  
  
Kagome gasped. "Oh crap! I'm sorry guys! We'll take you home right away!" Kagome made a quick movement to stand but was held fast by a pair of arms locked around her waist.  
  
"And where do you think you're going wench?"  
  
Kagome frown. "One of us has to take them home Inu yasha. And I-"  
  
"And you assumed it'd be you?" Inu yasha let out a loud 'keh' before standing with Kagome in his arms and walking over to a bed of straw nestled in the hut's far corner. He placed his mate down gently and kneeled next to her. "You stay here and rest while I take them home ok?"  
  
Kagome again opened her mouth to protest her 'foul' treatment but again was silenced by her mate's stern growl. Kagome folded her arms, "Fine! But when you get back we're going to have a *long* talk!"  
  
"Fine." Inu yasha stood, smirking trimuphantly at his mate before turning to the small group of humans that had gathered by the door to wait for him. "Are you all ready?"  
  
The group nodded as Inu yasha moved towards the door. "Then why are you still standing there?! I haven't got all day!!"   
  
With that the group hurried out the door, Inu yasha on their heels. The hanyou took one last look at his mate before smiling and following Kagome's friends out the door.  
  
Kagome waited for a few minutes before getting up and peaking out the door to see where her mate was currently. Sango looked at her friend with a confused expression as she suddenly turned back and sat down to put on her shoes. "Kagome-chan? Where are you going?"  
  
Kagome stood and tapped her toes more comfortably into her shoes. "Just a small walk around the village! I know if I don't take it now I won't get to later!"  
  
Sango looked even more confused by her friend's unusal statement but brushed it off. "Umm, Ok? What shall I tell Inu yasha when he returns?"  
  
Kagome waved away her friend's question with a smile. "Oh I'll be back long before that!! Don't worry about it!"  
  
With that Sango watched as her friend bounced happily out the door in the fresh afternoon air and let herself go to her own wondering thoughts.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha pushed back the door leather and entered the small hut about 30 minutes, his eyes immedately drifting to the spot where he had left his mate only to find her gone. His eyes drift the entire area of the hut to find that she was actually no where in the small building. "Kagome?" he called lightly sniffing the air.  
  
Miroku didn't even look up from his resting position against the back all as he spoke. "She went for a walk just after you left."  
  
Inu yasha growled, "What?! Where did she go!?"  
  
"Calm down Inu yasha." Sango stirred some stew that was now boiling over the open fire pit. "She said she'd be around the village and no farther."  
  
Inu yasha growled again before turning on his heels and darting back out the door. When he found his mate there was going to be hell to pay, he thought as he began following her still fresh scent down the main road of the small village.  
  
He leapt from one house to another until he ran out of houses at the end of the village. Another, more menising growl escaped his lips and his eyes widened in a kind of shock as his sensitive nose picked up on a new smell mingling with Kagome's.  
  
Grave soul and ashes.  
  
Inu yasha's amber eyes scanned the forest against the horizon and it didn't take him long to find the creatures that he searched for. The soul catches sat in plan sight, obviously waiting for him. His clawed hand flex and his knuckles cracked as the dead priestess' words came back to haunt him.  
  
~~ "Protect her well... Because the moment that your guard is down.. I *will* take her from you.." ~~  
  
Inu yasha sprang from his pearch on the finally house and took off full speed towards his waiting guides. He was going to make that woman sorry she had take his mate. Gods help her if she hurt her...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey minna-san! I just wanted to kind of appoligize for Inu yasha's extreme OOC moment ^^;; But hey to tell you the truth I don't really think it was all that OOC... I mean think about it.. He has the woman of his dreams, he's gonna be a dad, life seems perfect and nothing can bother him.. I think that's enough to break our up tight little hanyou, ne?  
  
Anywho! For those of you out there going "Oh Gods Why!!?!" I'd just like to say.. Gomen but.. It's my story!! ::evil laughter::   
  
Anywho! Ja ne! 


	15. The Spilling of my Blood

I still Need you...  
  
Chapter 15 The Spilling of my Blood  
  
Rating : PG-13 for violence! EEK!  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan ^^ )  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo Minna-san!! WoW!! I had so many great reviews!! I wish I could answer and reply to every one of them but unfortunately that would take a chapter in and of its self ^^ I would like to address one thing that did come up a couple of times.. My spelling and grammar.. GOMEN NASAI!! I try to spell check everything and read and re-read my work but unfortunately the spell check sometimes recognizes words that are real but aren't the ones I meant ^^;; so I miss them ^^;; If this happens know that I am truly sorry and I will try better in the future ^^  
  
Anywho! This chapter is totally not Kikyou friendly.. Gomen ^^;; Not too horrible but she is kinda OOC ^^;; Gomen! Gomen! GOMEN NASAI!!! ::Sigh:: Now that that's out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the other! Thank you all again for reviewing! Maybe at the beginning of the next chapter I'll try to answer a few more of your reviews ^^ Have a great time!  
  
~~ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : Ok so far in my "Sami-chan wants the rights to Inu yasha" fund I have... $1.50 and 5 euro cents... this is not looking good... So I guess I still don't own Inu yasha ~.~;;; Maybe I'll get a cup of cocoa instead...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
His mind raced in a controlled panic as he followed the worm like youkai through the trees to their awaiting mistress. His thoughts drifted toward his mate and child she now held and he accelerated his pace. There was no choice in his mind.  
  
He had to get there on time.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome groaned as her eyes fluttered open, greeted by the unwelcome blue aura that herald the presence of the one person she always dreaded.  
  
Kikyou.  
  
The undead miko seemed to be occupied with something in front of her so Kagome took this opportunity to evaluate her situation.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that there were no soul catchers guarding her. This, she thought, was quite odd as Kikyou favored her pets over most other forms of bondage. She tried to bring her hands down but found that they were now chained with large iron shackles above her head, holding her in a standing position just under a very large tree.  
  
Kagome's eyes wondered up the length of the chain and found that they were not attached to the tree, simply disappearing just under the first branch. Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
Damn enchanted chains..  
  
Kikyou smirked to herself as she watched her prisoner, unnoticed, from the corner of her eye. She relished the sense of defeat that fell over her rival's pretty face as she noticed her bonds and it made the undead miko almost shudder with anticipation.  
  
She turned then to her captive, startling the poor girl for a moment. Kikyou smiled at her politely and bowed. "Ohiyo Kagome-sama."  
  
Kagome glared at the woman before her but returned her polite bow. "Ohiyo Kikyou-sama. What do you want?"  
  
Kikyou's face fell as she reached up to stroke one of her many pets. "Nothing dear.. Only what is rightfully mine."  
  
"He's not yours Kikyou!" Kagome spat.  
  
Kikyou's face remained emotionless as she waked up to the girl. "See that's where your wrong.. He is mine. His life belongs to me." Her hand disappeared into her sleeve only to reappear moments later with a dagger clutched tightly in it. "And now, since your life is now tired to his..." Kikyou surpressed the smirk that now threatened her as she watched a look of terror swallow Kagome's features. "Your life is now mine."  
  
Kagome looked around quickly for any sign of aid or weapon that could be use. She had already tried several times to call upon her miko powers but they were too weak in this instance. She silently cursed herself for allowing her and her unborn child to fall into this trap.  
  
"My life is not yours!" she pulled against her shackles. "My life belongs to me and I'll say who had the right to claim it."  
  
Kikyou ran the tip of the blade just under Kagome's chin, gently pushing the girl's face up to look at her. "Talk is cheap."  
  
With a sudden, quick movement, Kikyou drew the blade back. Kagome twisted her body in the split second before it returned to strike causing it to miss her stomach and instead lodge its self between the lower ribs on her back.   
  
She let out a painful cry as it cut through flesh and tendons on the way in and fell forward. She panted softly as beads of sweat rolled over her skin. A soft laughed forced its way from her lips and her shaking form turned to face her capture.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that..."  
  
Kikyou removed the dagger, twisting it slightly as she pulled it back and milking another cry from her victim. "Oh? What's the konwaii hanyou gonna do to me?" She smirked. "Kill me?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha felt sick. A pain, like a knife cutting through his flesh, washed over his body and it was all he could do to keep running. He could smell it now. Kagome was bleeding and it set his blood on fire.   
  
If possible, his pace quickened as he dashed through the trees. Suddenly, he found himself in a large clearing and abruptly stopped.  
  
Before him lay his worse nightmare. Kikyou, with a large dagger in hand, stood before the bloody figure of his mate. Kagome's arms had large gashes from shoulder to elbow and the blood dripped down from the open wounds to collect in the large puddle that had already formed below. He didn't see a wound on her front but with all the blood that now pooled below her there had to be one somewhere and he dreaded it.  
  
Kikyou turned to the hanyou as he entered the clearing. She ran the bloody dagger over her pant leg, cleaning away the blood. "Ohiyo Inu yasha. So good of you to join us."  
  
Inu yasha was on her in a moment. His hand came up to grip her throat, pushing her back until he had her pinned against a tree. He growled at her, his eyes flashing from gold to red and back again as his claws dug into her undead flesh.   
  
Kikyou gasped. She was surprised but it did not show on her face as she stared up at the angry hanyou. "Have you come to travel to hell with me now Inu yasha?"  
  
His grip tightened around her throat. "What do you think?" His free hand slashed at her, tearing away clothing and flesh as it moved over her shoulder and chest.   
  
Kikyou stumbled back out of Inu yasha's grasp and watched as he prepared to move against her once more. His claws flexed and he bared his fangs to her in a menacing growl. She held a hand over her wound and was unable to contain the surprised look it brought to her face.   
  
"Inu yasha? Have you betrayed me??"  
  
Inu yasha could not comprehend words any longer. His mind was consumed with the uncontrollable need to protect his mate and their pup. He lunged for her again, howling an unknown battle cry as he prepared to strike.  
  
Kikyou easily sidestepped the attack and moved into the arms of her beloved soul catchers. "This fight is your Inu yasha. But be warned.. you have not won the war..." With that the undead miko disappeared into the night sky.  
  
Inu yasha vaguely entertained the idea of following after her but a small moan from Kagome sent the idea flying to all four corners. He turned and rushed to her side, quickly unsheathing tetsuaigai and cutting the phantom chain. He caught her easily as she fell and   
  
pulling away her bloody clothing to examine her wounds.  
  
He found nothing too bad on the front. Minor cuts along her arms but nothing more. He gently turned her over in his arms and cringed as his eyes fell upon the large whole Kikyou had sliced into her back.   
  
Inu yasha removed her skirt, which was not as bloody as her shirt, and began tearing it into long strips. He then wrapped the wound tightly to help control the bleeding before taking off his haori and pulling it around her now nude form.   
  
Gathering the petite girl in his arms, he headed for the village as fast as his legs would carry him. The smell of blood was becoming thicker in the air and he knew that the bleeding was not stopping...  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Sango watched Miroku from her spot against the rear hut wall where she sat quietly shining her haraikostu. He didn't seem to notice her intense glare as he shamelessly flirted with the young village girl who had come to pick up some herbs.  
  
Miroku laughed and gently took hold of the young girls hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a feathery kiss upon the knuckles. "I see great things in your future."  
  
The girl blushed and giggled. "Oh houshin-sama. I'm sure that you say that to all the girls."  
  
Sango's growl went unnoticed by the pair.  
  
"Oh no." he lied. "You most defiantly have a strong future." He turned her hand over and stared down at the open palm. His finger traced a long line in her hand ((An- yes *A* long not along ^^)). "You see here? This line says that you will have many children."  
  
The girl blushed and pulled her hand away. "Oh houshin-sama! Really?"  
  
Miroku smirked and reclaimed her hand. "I could make it true. Would you bare my-"  
  
The lecherous houshin fell forward, unconscious and the young village girl found herself face to face with a very angry taijiya. Sango quickly handed the girl the herbs she had originally come for and pointed to the door.  
  
The girl nodded politely and made a quick exit, not wishing to end up like the poor bonzo.  
  
With a disgruntled huff, Sango moved back to her original seat at the rear of the hut, allowing herself to slump against the wall. Miroku slowed raised his sore head from the hut floor and massaged the large lump that was beginning to form. He shifted his gaze towards his fuming companion and sighed.   
  
Sango had returned to shining her overly large weapon and did not notice Miroku's longing gaze settle upon her. He sighed again and stood carefully. He walked over and took a seat quietly at her side still unnoticed by his female companion.  
  
After a very long silence, he spoke. "Gomen."  
  
The sudden sound startled Sango slightly but she quickly regained her composure. Her eyes never drifted from her task. "What for?"  
  
"For what I said to that girl. You know I didn't mean it Sango-sama. It was merely.." his hand rotated in small circles at the wrist as he hung it in the air before him. "It was merely habit."  
  
Sango shrugged, almost completely ignoring the lecherous bonzo. "Whatever."  
  
Miroku's face maintained its usual placid features as he watched the taijiya work but inside he was screaming. He wanted to hold her, touch her, let her know how he really felt. He sighed and looked away. Inu yasha had told Kagome, why couldn't he tell Sango?  
  
Suddenly the thought hit him again. Why couldn't he? Was he afraid? Yes that was most defiantly it but of what? Sango had hinted to him before that she was interested so what exactly was holding him back?  
  
With new resolve, Miroku turned to the woman who held his affections and smiled. "Sango-sama?"  
  
She turned and looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Hai houshin-sama?"  
  
Sango blinked. Something was pressing against her lips. Her eyes carefully refocused on the figure at the end of her nose and was more then a little shocked to find that it was Miroku. She almost shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Miroku, the man that she was totally in love with, had his lips pressed against hers and his arms were moving around her waist.  
  
With a content sigh Sango melted into the kiss, allowing herself to live and breathe his warmth if only for this moment.  
  
The two finally broke apart when the need for air became too great and they stared at one another, soft plum meeting toasted brown. Miroku smiled as a slight blush crept onto Sango's cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed her nose lightly. "I love you."  
  
Sango felt hot tears slide down her cheeks and drip off her chin. "Honto?"  
  
Miroku smiled and gently brought up a hand to caress her cheek. "Hai..."  
  
Sango threw herself into his embrace, knocking them both to the floor. She showered the man she loved in kisses, allowing her lips to flutter from his lips to his cheek to his nose. Anywhere the mood struck them.  
  
Miroku laughed happily, holding her tightly to him and noting how well she fit against him. Suddenly she stopped and looked towards the door. He looked disappointed as she slowly raised herself up into a standing position and headed for the door.  
  
"Sango?" he asked, rising to his own feet.  
  
She put up a finger and began to raise the door leather to see who was heading towards their hut at such an accelerated pace. Suddenly she was pushed to one side as Inu yasha forced his way in. "Sango!" he cried looking around the hut.  
  
Sango rubbed her abused rear as she stood once more. "Hai! Hai! I'm right here!! What's going on!!?"  
  
Inu yasha practically thrust the small girl in his arms towards Sango but did not release his grip on her. "Please help her!! Kikyou, she-"  
  
"Kikyou?" Miroku asked, an eyebrow rising in confusion. "What did you bring Kikyou here for?"  
  
Inu yasha shook his head. "Not Kikyou! Kagome!! Kikyou stabbed her!"  
  
Sango gasped and motioned for the panicked hanyou to lay Kagome down on the small straw bed at the corner of the hut. He nodded and gently deposited the young miko in the soft hay before stepping to the side to allow Sango room to work.  
  
Sango removed the make shift bandages from around Kagome's wound and gasped. "Oh gods.."  
  
The wound was deep and bloody. Even without cleaning it Sango could see the edges were ragged and torn. This had not been a clean stab. She quickly rewrapped her sister's wound and looked to the hanyou who waited for her to tell him it was all ok.  
  
"Inu yasha, Kagome needs more help then I can give her."  
  
His eyes went wide and his panic level began to rise. Fear dripped in his voice as he spoke. "Nani?! What can we..? What should I-?!"  
  
"Calm down." Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder, bring Inu yasha's attention to him. "Do you think the doctors in her time might be able to help?"  
  
A little piece of hope flickered his eyes as he rushed to gather his mate once more. "It's worth a shot!"  
  
Sango moved quickly to the door and pulled the flap away. "Hurry as fast as you can Inu yasha! She's already lost a lot of blood!"  
  
Without even a reply, he was gone. Nothing but a flash of silver and red against the horizon. Sango choked on her tears as she finally allowed them access to her eyes. She felt strong arms wrap around her and turned to bury her face in her lover's chest.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" she cried.  
  
He shushed her softly and gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Don't worry Sango.. If anyone can find a way to save her.. he can."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
A loud slap rang through the small hospital room. Inu yasha's head turned slightly to the left, giving Mrs. Higurashi full view of the large handprint she left upon his cheek. "How could you?!" she cried, almost choking on her own tears. "How could you let this happen?!"  
  
Inu yasha's head fell forward, his bangs sliding down to cover his eyes. He said nothing but stared intently at the floor.  
  
Her hand came up to her mouth as she tried to hold in her tears, succeeding very little in her task. Suddenly a tiny voice caught their attention.  
  
The first thing that Kagome had been aware of was the presence of people in the room with her. Familiar voices floated around her, teasing her eyes open to explore. The room was plan white and obviously a hospital room. The quiet beeping of the machine next to her pointed to it being in the modern era, though she was all ready pretty sure of that based on the style of the room.  
  
A painfully loud sound of flesh on flesh caught her attention and she turned to face the voices that had plagued her sleeping mind.  
  
"How could you?! How could you let this happen?!"  
  
She recongized the woman. It was her mother, but who was she..?  
  
Kagome turned her head a bit, silver hair easily catching her attention. Her voice escaped her for a moment but after a few tries it returned. "Inu... yasha??"  
  
The man turned to her quickly, a look of relief flashing through his features but it was her mother who reached her side first. "Kagome!" The older woman threw her arms around her daughter and cried into her shoulder. "Oh thank the gods!"  
  
Kagome looked down at her mother for a moment, her hand slowly reaching up to pat her back before she returned her attention to the now solemn hanyou creeping towards the door. "Where," she asked in a lower whisper, one that she was sure only he would hear. "Are you going?"  
  
He stopped, his head falling forward. He didn't turn to look at her. "I.. I don't deserve to be here."  
  
Kagome smiled and gently pushed her mother back. Her mother watched in shock as her daughter began to push herself up into a sitting position, wrenching in pain as she did so. "Kagome!" she cried, bring Inu yasha's attention back into the room. "Stop!"  
  
Inu yasha was at her side in a moment, gently pushing Kagome back down to the bed. "Kagome! Don't reopen your wound!"  
  
Kagome smiled gently, ignoring the cold sweat that had broken out across her face from her efforts. "If you're leaving so am I."  
  
She attempted once more to move into a sitting position much to her mother's horror. Mrs. Higurashi turned in panic to the silver hair boy she didn't much like at the moment. "Make her stop!" she cried, hitting her fist against his shoulder. "Make her stop!!"  
  
Inu yasha winced a little, not in pain, but from the tone that the older woman cried to him in. Like it was his fault. He sighed and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, again gently pushing her to the mattress. "Fine. I'll stay just don't try to move ok?"  
  
Kagome frowned a bit as he looked away from her but nodded. "Fine. As long as you promise you'll stay?"  
  
He merely nodded.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi let out a sigh of mixed relief and frustration. She was glad her daughter would now rest but at this moment she did not wish to see the hanyou boy who had not been able to protect her only daughter like he had promised. "Inu yasha?"  
  
Head down, he turned to the older woman who spoke but still remained silent.  
  
"Please take a seat over there." She pointed to a small chair in the far corner of the room.  
  
Inu yasha nodded and stood to move but a hand caught his wrist. He looked down at his mate who smiled up at him lovingly. "Please don't."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned slightly. "But Kagome-"  
  
"It wasn't his fault." Kagome turned understanding eyes towards her mother and smiled. "Please don't make him feel like it is."  
  
"Kagome." she placed a hand over her daughter's, "How can you say that? He wasn't there."  
  
Kagome smiled and squeezed her mother's offered hand. "Because it's not. He told me to stay put, where I'd be safe and I didn't. I didn't think. If it is anyone's fault it's mine."  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome turned, a little stunned, to her mate's voice. "Inu yasha?"  
  
He looked away towards the door, his hair continuing to hide his features and expression. "Your mother is right... I wasn't there."  
  
Kagome frowned. Her hand reached up and pulled the hair that hung at the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. She gasped as she looked up at him.  
  
His cheek had a slight bruise to it where her mother had hit him but this didn't really surprise Kagome. She laughed to herself a bit knowing her mother had quite a punch. No, what surprised her was his eyes.  
  
Golden amber surrounded by a red irritation, as if he'd been crying. Thought they were dry trails, she could easily see them and reached up a hand to allow her finger to gently followed the path of the tears that had fallen down his face. "Oh Inu yasha..."  
  
In a moment, he had her collected in his arms, holding her tightly yet carefully in his embrace. "Gomen nasai." he whispered into her hair.  
  
Kagome smiled and her arms reached up to wrap around him. "Iie.. Gomen. I worry you too much when I don't listen." Kagome turned her head slightly and looked at her mother, a pleading look in her eyes.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed and reluctantly nodded. She stood and quietly exited the room.  
  
Kagome and Inu yasha sat on the bed for a long time, holding one another. Kagome ran her fingers through her mate's silky hair, relishing the feel of it and his weight against her body. She knew he wasn't crying, not out right but inside he had been torn.   
  
Inu yasha's grip tightened as he held his lover close to him, still careful not to harm her or reopen her wound. He had almost lost her. Almost lost their child. He was an emotional wreck and it was taking everything he had not to burst into tears and crumple to the floor. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and took long deep breaths, collecting her scent to remind him she was there. His lips gently rested against the pulse in her throat, reminding him that her heart was still beating. He could feel her breath even out as it blew against his hair gently and he knew she had fallen asleep.  
  
With a deep sigh to both regain his composer and announce his relief to the room, he climbed into bed with the woman he loved and carefully wound himself around her sleeping form. His arms wrapped around her waist protectively but his face stayed buried in the junction of her neck. His eyes closed and a single tear escaped from the corner of his eyes as he follower her into a dreamless sleep.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
A/N : Ohiyo minna-san! I just wanted to thank you all again!! And to explain one thing.. Mrs. Higurashi's uncharacteristic 'blame game' moment... This is very easy to explain. Her only daughter, her only *pregnant* daughter btw, almost died. Inu yasha had promised her not more then a few hours before that she would be taken care of and when this happened it scared her. We're all only human and when bad things happen we need someone to blame... The devil... our teachers.... the IRS.. and in this case for Mrs. Higurashi... Inu yasha.   
  
Anyway! Just thought I'd explain a bit so I didn't get big flames going "Why is she so OOC!!?" ::giggles:: Oyasumi minna-san!  
  
~~ja mata! 


	16. Body Count

I Still Need you  
  
Chapter 16 Body Count  
  
Rating : PG-13 for violence towards Houjou ^^  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan ^.~)  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! How are we all doing? Well here is the next chapter of my little fan fic ^^ It's got some umm.. entertaining Houjou moments in it. At least, I hope they are entertaining ^^ Anyone wanna see Houjou wet himself?! Read on ^^ ::giggles:: Anywho! Hope you all have fun and please r/r if you feel the urge ^^ Thanks again for all the beautiful things everyone has already said ^^ It makes me so happy to hear you all say you like my story ^^ Thanks again!  
  
~ja mata!  
  
Disclaimer : ::Sips her hot cocoa and looks down at the change in her hand.:: Ok so I have $0.50 left plus the 5 eruo cents.. oh! ::picks up a coin off the floor.:: 20 more erup cents! Whoa!   
  
Only a few thousand more to go ^^;; Until then I don't own Inu yasha.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome stiffled a giggle as she watched Inu yasha. He was so bored he was climbing the walls.  
  
Literally.  
  
She watched as he carefully moved a chair into position just in front of the door and climbed onto it. His eyes easily found the small intruder in the room who's contant buzzing was driving the poor hanyou to the brink of insanity. Slowly, his hands came up then without warning he struck. His hands came up, covering the spot where the fly had rested. He cupped his hands together over the tiny pest and pulled them back to his ear. He listened for a moment then cursed, dropping his hands to his side.  
  
"Damn! Is this even a fly?!" he cursed, climbing off the chair and searching again for his target. "Maybe its a fly youkai!"  
  
Kagome's hand covered her mouth to hold in the laughter that threatened to spill forth. He'd been like this for the last four days. Since she'd been in the hospital he hadn't left her side, save for the times her mother would come into see her. Her mother had forgiven the boy almost the same day they had fought but Inu yasha was still solemn around her, never looking directly at her. Mrs. Higurashi had asked Kagome if Inu yasha was mad at her but the girl had shaken her head. No, he wasn't mad just disappointed in himself for letting her down. He'd get over it but it was gonna take a while.  
  
Kagome watched from the bed as Inu yasha reposition the chair again and readied his strike. She smiled at him lovingly as he went about his boredom relieving task and shook her head.   
  
Kagome's eyes drifted away from her mate and towards the window where she could see the rain falling gently against the window. She too, like her mate, really missed being outside. Surprisingly, she had not taken all that long to heal from her injuries. She figured it was the slight amount of youkai blood in the baby that made this possible. It had cut her healing time in more then half and for that she was grateful. Instead of 2 weeks or more in this drab hosiptal room they were talking about releasing her that day. Only 4 days in the hospital and she'd be going home.  
  
Now if only she could keep Inu yasha entertained until then.  
  
"Inu yasha?" she smirked to herself.  
  
The hanyou turned from his prey and in a graceful leap, landed next to the bed. "What's up koisii?"  
  
She smiled brightly at him, "Would you mind going to the cafateria and getting me a little something to eat?"  
  
Inu yasha frowned. "And leave you here all alone??"  
  
Kagome waved her hand, "Oh don't worry so much! What can happen in a hospital?! Beside, mama should be here soon."  
  
At the thought of her mother coming Inu yasha cringed. Not that he didn't like the older woman but... "Ok." he stood and walked towards the door. "Any requests?"  
  
Kagome put a finger to her chin in contumplation. "Umm.. How about some kind of fruit? Fresh if they have it?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded before leaving the room leaving Kagome for the first time in almost a week alone to her thoughts. She sighed and slumped back on the bed. Just then a knock brought her attention back to the door.   
  
"Come in mama!"  
  
Kagome sat up quickly as a man's laugh echoed in her room. "Sorry Higurashi." Houjou moved into the room and stood next to Kagome's bed. "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
Kagome let out a aggitated sigh. "Hai, I was."  
  
Houjou's oblivious smile remained plastered across his face as he looked for the seat next to the bed. His features became suddenly puzzled. "Umm.. Higurashi?"  
  
"Over there," she pointed to where Inu yasha had left the chair against the far wall.  
  
Houjou nodded and retrieved the chair, replacing it next to the bed. "You know, you really shouldn't be redecorating when your hurt."  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead. 'Baka..' She sighed. "No I shouldn't. That's why Inu yasha was the one on the chair. He was trying to catch a fly."  
  
Houjou frowned. "Inu yasha's here?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Of course. He's worried about me."  
  
"I dunno if I like the idea of him staying with you alone." Houjou's hand came up and rubbed his chin as if in thought. A phisad I assure you. "I mean, what if he tries something funny?"  
  
Kagome literally bit her tounge. She took a deep breath before continuing. "He's not going to try 'anything' while I'm sick. Besides, we are mates."  
  
Houjou shook his head. "Dear innocent Higurashi.. Oblivious to the ways of youkai."  
  
She felt that irragting twitch building at the corner of her eye. "Why you arrogant-"  
  
"Don't worry Higurashi," he cut her off. He took her hand in his and moved towards her slowly. "I'll protect you."  
  
Kagome back away a bit but not enough to provent his lips from making contact with her. She almost gagged as she pushed him back. "What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Kissing you?"  
  
A growl escaped her lips. "I think you better leave."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha followed his nose down the stairs to the second floor cafiteria. Pulling his baseball cap on tightly, he pushed open the large swinging doors and entered the noisy room. He looked left and right finally spotting the long line for food near the back of the cafiteria and headed straight for it.   
  
He didn't bother to pick up a tray seeing as all Kagome had asked for was some fruit, instead opting to just carry it back to the room in the large sleeves of his haori.   
  
A hand reached out and touched his arm causing Inu yasha jumped. He whirling around, claws extended for battle but relaxed when his eyes met with his so called 'attacker'. He growled in annoyance and turned back to his task.   
  
"What do you want Yuki?" he asked coldly.  
  
Yuki frown inwardly but her face remained cheerful as she greeted the hanyou. "And Ohiyo to you too Inu yasha. What are you doing down here?"  
  
Inu yasha picked up an apple and examined it closely. "Nothing."  
  
"How's Kagome feeling?"  
  
Inu yasha shrugged. Settling on an apple he moved on to the oranges and began picking through the cafiteria's selection. "She's fine."  
  
Yuki nodded and an uncomfortable silence fell between the two as the moved through the line. Inu yasha finally finished picking out the fruits he felt Kagome would enjoy most and head for the checkout.  
  
Yuki giggled. "I didn't know inu youkai were such hardcore vegetrians."  
  
Inu yasha growled in annoyance. "It's not for me baka."  
  
"Ah. Then who's it for?"  
  
Inu yasha blushed as he handed over his money to the cashier and collected his fruit. He headed towards the door, choosing to ignor Yuki's question.  
  
Yuki smirked and followed the embaressed hanyou as he made his way into the hall. She moved to his side and took hold of his arm as if to let him lead her through the hall. "So?"  
  
Inu yasha pulled away, growling lightly. "So what?"  
  
"Who's the fruit for?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your damn business but it's for Kagome."  
  
Yuki frowned. "You do know that Kagome doesn't love you."  
  
Inu yasha froze.   
  
"I bet she's just too nice to tell you the truth." she smirked as she dug her claws into fresh wound she had created. "I bet she's up stairs with Houjou right now. He's a real man and not some worthless.." she made a face of discust that somehow leaked into her voice, "Some worthless piece of crap who can't protect her."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" he asked coldly.  
  
Yuki only nodded, a bit surprised by the cold, uncaring nature of his voice.  
  
A long moment passed before Inu yasha broke the silence with a loud 'keh'. "What do you know any way." He pushed open the door to the stairs and headed back to Kagome's room.  
  
'I know I don't deserve her,' he thought as he slowly climbed the 5 flights of stairs to his mates room. 'I prepare myself everyday for the words I dread and wait for them to come. But for some reason she never says them.' He let out a loud sigh as he pushed open the door that lead to the seventh floor and headed down the hall.  
  
'She loves me and I don't know why and I know that I couldn't live without her. So I guess I'll just go on living as I am with her, happy for the moment but always waiting.' He laughed at himself as he stared at the door marked 'Higurashi' and shook his head.   
  
"I'm such a fool."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Houjou looked at Kagome in bewilderment, his head tilting to one side in an almost child like pose. "Why would I leave? You're my girlfriend and I should stay here in case you need anything."  
  
Kagome fumed. Her hands tightened into fist, holding tightly to the sheets. In the sudden silence of the room one could almost hear her teeth grind together in an absolute frustration. "Houjou..." she managed between clenched teeth, "If you don't leave now you'll be glad you're in a hospital."  
  
Houjou blinked back a look of shock. "What's wrong Higurashi?" His hand rested over hers as he looked to her, totally oblivious as usual. "Are you feeling ill? Shall I call-"  
  
"Iie!" she yelled, effectively cutting him off. "I want you *gone*! I'm not your girlfriend. Hell, after the last stunt you pulled at the hot spring I'm not even your friend!" She turned flame filled eyes to the boy making him pull back in fright. "Leave!"  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked softly, his head dropping in saddness from her harsh words. Suddenly his head shot back up, his own features taking on a look of anger and rage. His hand flew out and in a moment made contact with the young woman's cheek. "Snap out of it!" he cried.  
  
Kagome looked down and off to the right to the point on the floor where her gaze had been forced by Houjou's hand. Her tounge flickered over her lower lip, tasting the tiny drops of blood that escaped it. She turned back slowly, her head still hanging low as a soft giggle slowly turned to laughter and escaped her.   
  
Houjou looked at the girl as if she'd lost her mind and backed away slowly. "Higurashi?"  
  
"You shouldn't have done that."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha's hand slowly reached out and took hold of the door knob. From under his hat his ears flickered as a sound caught their attention.   
  
Flesh against flesh.  
  
The slight and tangy smell of blood reached his nostrials and he couldn't surpress the growl that cascaded over his lips.   
  
That was the smell of Kagome's blood.  
  
The fruit for his mate momentarily forgotten, fell to the floor as the hanyou threw the door open and stepped in. His eyes serveyed the room quickly as the joints of his hands cracked and popped, readying for battle. His eyes saught out his mate, finding her where he had left her, laying on the bed in the center of the room though, but not as he had left her. A small bruise had begun to form on her cheek and from her lip a small amount of blood trickled down her chin.  
  
In an easy leap, Inu yasha was at her side. His clawed hand moved up to gently caress her injuried cheek, examining it carefully. Satisfied it wasn't too bad, his gaze moved over to the blood trickling over her chin. He leaned forward, sniffing it gently, growling when he confirmed it was hers. Using his sleeve, he gently wiped away the excess blood from her chin and his tounge flickered over the small gash in her lip.   
  
Kagome whimpered slightly as the soreness of his tounge against her fresh wound but she did not pull away. A growl, awakened by her whimper, escaped her mates lips. He leaned back slightly to meet her gaze, soft golden eyes asking her for reassurance and explanation.  
  
Instinctually, Kagome answered her mate's wordless question with a soft growl, almost purr, of consolment. His first question answered her gaze moved past his shoulder to fall on the answer to his second inquiry.  
  
Turning to follow his mate's gaze, his eyes fell upon the young man quievering in the corner of the room.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Houjou stood in a fearful awe as he watched the pair before him in a completely wordless conversation. Or at least what he assumed was a conversation. The silent 'language' of looks and caresses, intermixed with gentle growls and purrs intreged and confused the young human boy who had never before seem such an act. He stared on as first Inu yasha 'spoke' then Kagome, to his surprise, 'replied', staying quiet until he realized the conversation had verved off towards him.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha's fiery gaze fell on the boy huddled in the corner, his lips curling in a snarl as he growled low and deep. Subconciously, Houjou knew words were lost on the inu hanyou at this point but for some reason he felt he had to try.  
  
"I-I-" he stuttered, sliding along the wall to the door, "She was talking crazy! Really! I was only trying to make her calm down!"  
  
The re-allining of knuckles and the popping of joints squelched his ramblings. He swallowed hard, pleading eyes looking from the hanyou stalking towards him to the girl laying on the bed.   
  
He swallowed hard and made one last attempt at communtication. "Hi-Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome growled, cursing under her breath. As much as she wanted to see Inu yasha beat the hell out of the whimpering boy she also knew the problems it would cause when they had to hide the body..  
  
"Inu yasha."  
  
Inu yasha's attention turned back to the bed, a questioning look on his handsome feature. Kagome shook her head and motioned for him to move back to her side. His eyes flipped back and forth between his mate and his intended prey, finally coming to rest on his mate. He growled to her but she only growled back louder.  
  
"Inu yasha." she growled.  
  
With a growl of irratation, he moved back over to his mate's side, keeping his back to the pertified Houjou.   
  
Kagome's hand reached up and softly caressed Inu yasha's ears in an attempt to passive the aggitated male. Her eyes fixed on Houjou's as a light smirk caressed her lips. "If you vaule your life I suggest you leave quickly."  
  
Without even a sound, the boy was gone.  
  
"Why didn't you just let me kill him?"  
  
Kagome smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Because koshii, where would we have put the body?"  
  
"Down the hall third door on the right."  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow in both amusment and confusion. "Nani?"  
  
Inu yasha smirked. "Well that's where the smell of those other dead bodies are coming from so why not put him there?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Because they actually keep track of the bodies in there."  
  
Inu yasha pouted. "Boy, your time really is no fun."  
  
@~~~^~~~~ 


	17. I Forgot my Little Red Ridinghood

I still Need you..  
  
Chapter 17 I Forgot my Little Red Riding-hood  
  
Author : Sami-chan (AKA Belldandy-chan ^^)  
  
Rating : R for some brief nudity and naughty words ^^;;  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! How are you all doing?? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I was having a bit of trouble deciding what all needed to be in this chapter ^^;; Sounds weird I know but that was the problem ^^;;  
  
Anywho! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting that I'd like to take a bit of space here and answer a few...  
  
Am I going to let Inu yasha kill Houjou... answer.. unfortunately no. I mean without Houjou who is going to piss their pants??  
  
Is this the end?? answer... HELL NO! ::giggles:: We still have a birth to get to ^.~  
  
(actually a question from one of my other stories) Why don't I do something with Sango and Miroku? Simple answer... I'm not very good at writing them.. at least.. Not in my opinion ^^;; I'm gonna give it a try thou! Really I am! It's just easier for my to write Inu yasha cause my husband acts just like him ^^;;  
  
Thanks yous to everyone that reviewed! I really appricate it!  
  
If you got the time, those of you who haven't or would like to again, please R/R ^^ Have fun minna-san!  
  
~Ja mata  
  
~~Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome's hands tightened their grip on Inu yasha's haori as she rest bridal-style in his arms. "Inu yasha?" she questioned nervously.  
  
The equally nervous hanyou peeked around the corner before shaking his head. "It's no good. There's no way around her."  
  
Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Of course we can!" She laughed nervously. "Are you saying that the great Inu yasha is giving up?"  
  
"Kagome, she's standing in the door way."  
  
Kagome leaned back in her mate's arms, craning her neck until she too was peeking around the edge of the small house towards their current target. Sure enough Inu yasha had been right.  
  
Momma was in the way.  
  
Without windows, entrance to the small well house was limited to the sliding door that was now heavily guarded by Mrs. Higurashi and her large frying pan, any good mother's weapon of choice.   
  
Kagome sighed, realizing defeat. There was no way they would just be able to sneak back into the past as she had hoped.   
  
After her return from the hospital 2 days ago, Mrs. Higurashi had made it abundantly clear that under no circumstance was Kagome allowed back through the well. After many hours of pleading and explanations, neither she nor Inu yasha had swayed the older woman's resolve.  
  
Kagome gently removed herself from Inu yasha's grasp and stepped from the shadows of the main house to face her mother directly. As much as she loved her mother and understood why she didn't want her only daughter to return to such a dangerous era, this was getting ridiculous.  
  
Her mother smiled as the pair approached, waving them over to take a seat next to her on the ground. The pair obliged her, taking seats just opposite her and the door.  
  
"What brings you two out here so late?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee from her thermos.  
  
"Momma, we need to go back."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly at her daughter. "Did you know there's a festival downtown tomorrow? Maybe you should-"  
  
"I'll be in the feudal age tomorrow momma."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "Kagome please." She leaned forward, placing her thermos to the side and taking her daughters hands, she met her daughter's stern gaze with pleading eyes. "Please just stay here where you'll be safe?"  
  
Kagome sighed and gently squeezed her mother's offered hands. "Momma..."  
  
"Please!" she pleaded again. "You won't have to worry about youkai or crazy undead mikos.." She smiled happily at her daughter, a tiny piece of excitement playing in her features. "You can stay home with your family and be a normal girl like you've always wanted!"  
  
"I can't ever be a normal girl."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi's smiling face collapsed.  
  
"Momma if I don't go back this time won't be safe for long." Kagome looked down at her hands nestled so securely in her mothers and smiled slightly. "Momma if I don't go back and collect the rest of the pieces they will just appear here later and then what?" She turned a serious look to her mother, surprising the older woman in her determination. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you, Souta and jii-chan because of me. I am the priestess that protects the Shikon no Tama. That's why I need to go back."  
  
Kagome released her mother's hands and stood, Inu yasha following her example. "So mother I'm going to ask you once more, please, let me go?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked away from her daughter and son-in-law, focusing her gaze on a small piece of gravel just next to her foot. A long moment passed before footsteps, moving towards the door of the well house, pulled her back from her thoughts.   
  
"Kagome?"  
  
The young miko turned back to her mother but motioned for her mate to continue on. "Yes mother?"  
  
Tears trailed down her face as she turned to her daughter. No longer her little girl but a strong and loyal woman. Loyal and honest to the very end. "Please, come home safe?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Inu yasha hauled the overly stuffed yellow bag out of the well and set it down. He turned and in an easy movement, pulled his mate from the dark depths of the well. She giggled as he placed her down in front of him, pulling her into a tight embrace.  
  
Kagome took in a long deep breath, enjoying the crisp night air of the feudal age that she had missed so. Inu yasha smiled as he watched her, her eyes closing and a smile touching her lips. She looked so beautiful in the raising moon's light.  
  
"You know," his lips came down to kiss her cheek, "No one is actually expecting us until tomorrow." His lips moved to caress her jaw.  
  
Kagome giggled, her hands sliding up his broad chest to wrap around his neck. She tilted her head to give her hanyou lover a better view of the creamy skin of her neck. "Oh? Then what do you propose we do? Go back to the shrine?"  
  
She felt Inu yasha smirk against her shoulder. She let out a loud 'eep' as she suddenly found herself once more in the hanyou's strong arms. Stopping only briefly to grab the large yellow monstrosity that Kagome called a 'backpack', he took off into the woods at a dead run. The cool night air whipped against their faces and both felt an over-whelming rush of freedom, both spirits wild and untamed in the depths of the nighttime forest.  
  
After a long while and what Inu yasha felt was a safe distance from the village, he stopped and lovingly placed Kagome down on the ground. He then dropped her pack next to a large tree and began digging through its contents.   
  
Kagome watched, her curiosity becoming more and more aroused. With a triumphant 'ah ha!' Inu yasha turned back to her, his target, a rather large and warm blanket, held up as if it was a victory flag.  
  
She giggled as she watched the young hanyou carefully laid his prize out flat on the forest floor before returning to her. He smiled at her, a glint of mischief in his golden eyes as he scooped her into his arm and met her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Kagome easily melted to the demands of the kiss, allowing her body to mold and form to his as he moved them over to his make shift bedding.  
  
Inu yasha carefully laid Kagome back until she came to lay snuggled on top of the plush blanket with his body gently resting over hers. Their lips never parted and the kiss only grew more hungry and passionate in anticipation for what they both knew was coming.   
  
Kagome moaned, her hands sliding down her mate's chest to the ties of his haori. They made easy work of the knot and before long she had revealed his well-toned chest and abs to her fiery touch. She felt his body shudder as her fingers traced over the well-defined lines of his chest. His hands moved to hem of her shirt.  
  
Her shirt and bra discarded, the cool night air fell over the young woman and forced a shiver through her body. The feeling died quickly, replaced by the warm heated body of the man above her as he pressed himself against her, reclaiming her lips in an effort to block the bitter cold that threatened his mate. His hand reached over and pulled the edge of the blanket over them so that now the blanket was folded in half, one half above them the other below.  
  
###  
  
She moaned as his lips broke from hers. Starting a trail from the corner of her mouth down her jaw line, he began to nibble at her flesh. His fangs grazed the delicate skin of her neck producing a throaty growl, almost purring noise from his mate. He smiled as one of his hands moved down to cup her exposed breast, fingering the hard nipple and giving it a loving tweak.  
  
Kagome gasped, pressing herself harder against his hand as he attended to her needy breast. His trail of kisses continued down until his lips replaced his fingers. He nibbled on the soft pink nipple and shuddered at the soft pleasurable cries that assaulted his ears.  
  
Her hands slid down his back to the waistband of his pants, following it along the curve of his hips to tie in front. "Inu yasha," her breathless voice pleaded in his ear. "Please!"  
  
###  
  
Kagome's scream filled the air as a loud growl filled the air and in a sudden, unexpected movement, Inu yasha flew off of her and into a nearby tree. Kagome grabbed the blanket and covered her breast as her eyes shot over to the struggling form of her lover.   
  
Inu yasha stumbled for a moment before returning to his feet. He shook his head, clearing his senses and turned towards the forced that had knocked him back.  
  
Kouga stood above Kagome, panting in rage as he looked on at the hanyou before him. "Kagome," he growl, not turning to look at the girl below him. "Are you ok?"  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment. Whatever you want to call it, shock or fear, maybe a combination of the two, held her tongue in place. She just stared from the ookami youkai above her to the inu hanyou a few feet away.  
  
Inu yasha growled, "Of course she's ok! Why wouldn't she be?!"  
  
"Shut your mouth!" Kouga yelled, "You think I'd let you get away with taking advantage of *MY* Kagome?!"  
  
"*YOUR* Kagome?!" Inu yasha growled menacingly. "Take another whiff dumb ass!! She's *my* mate!"   
  
Kouga about fell over in laughter.  
  
"What's so damn funny?!"  
  
Kouga wiped a tear from his eye, his laughter settling to a loud chuckle. "Like Kagome would ever mate a dirty hanyou like you!" He sniffed the air lightly, "Why her scent is still as clean as-" he stopped abruptly.   
  
The edge of Inu yasha's lips turned up in an arrogant smirk as a look of realization filtered into the ookami's face. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No," he mumbled, taking a step back. His eyes darted down to the female below him. He looked at her as if to tell him it wasn't true but as she averted her gaze back towards the hanyou he knew his nose hadn't deceived him. His anger grew until a loud, threatening growl resonated through the small clearing. "You forced her didn't you!? That's the only- She wouldn't- She loved-!"   
  
"Give it up! Can't you see she just doesn't love you?!"  
  
Kouga lunged forward and Inu yasha prepared to defend but the attack never came. In a flash, the ookami youkai had Kagome gathered in his arms and was retreated with her in a cloud of dust towards his mountains.  
  
Inu yasha growled and in an instant was after the pair. "Kouga!! You bastard!"  
  
With the shikon shards still imbedded in his legs, Kouga easily sped ahead of the enraged hanyou until he was nothing move then a blur on the horizon.   
  
Inu yasha growl as he stopped following the pair and abruptly turned back towards the village. He knew where they were going and he was going to need some help. He only hoped he got their before anything bad happened to Kagome.  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Feeling like they were far enough away now and knowing they had not been followed, Kouga slowed down to a brisk walk, the kicking and screaming Kagome still flung over his shoulder.  
  
"PUT. ME. DOWN!" she cried, her fist pounding against the youkai's back.  
  
Kouga blinked, if not a bit surprised by the woman's behavior but complied, placing her gently on the ground. He watched her give a rather undignified huff and storm off back in the direction they had just come from.  
  
"Oi!" he jumped in front of her, blocking her escape. "Where do you think you're going woman?"  
  
Kagome glared up at him, a deep fiery anger burning in her brown eyes. "*I*," she seethed, "Am going back to my *mate*." She moved to walk around Kouga but he moved once more to block her.  
  
"He's right here."  
  
"No. *Inu yasha* is back there."  
  
Kouga frowned. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "I understand that he forced you Kagome, you don't have to worry. I will still take you as my mate and damn the youkai that says anything!"  
  
Kagome growled and pulled her face away. "He didn't force me! I was his willing-"   
  
Kouga watched wide eyed as Kagome's words hauled in her throat and her skin turned a sickening green shade. "Ka-Kagome?"  
  
She pushed passed the confused ookami and disappeared into a small group of bushes. Horrible sounds echoed down the path and Kouga had to cover his nose, lest he find himself in a similar situation.  
  
A few moments later a very exhausted looking Kagome stumbled from the bush. Wiping her mouth across the back of her hand, Kagome allowed herself to fall back against a welcoming tree. It was then she remember something.  
  
"EEEKK!!!" Her shrill cry rang through the night, deafening Kouga and forcing his hands to move from his nose to his ears to block out the horrible sound. Kagome's hands few up to cover herself for the first time remembering that she had no shirt on.   
  
"God damn it woman what was that for?!"  
  
Kagome sent him a death glare. "You took me without my shirt!! I'm fucking naked!" Oh if only she had a subduing spell on this one too..  
  
Kouga blinked for a moment, the smallest hint of a blush going unnoticed on his cheeks. "I didn't think about it since we are to be mates."  
  
"We are not to be mates!" Kagome fumed. "Take me back right now!"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku leapt from their beds as a very irate Inu yasha burst through the door of Kaede's small hut. Sango's head swivel quickly from left to right, "What's going on?!"  
  
Inu yasha tossed the covers off the stubborn houshin who attempted to reclaim his unconscious state. "Kouga just grabbed Kagome and took off towards the mountains. Get you lazy asses up!"  
  
Sango was up in a heartbeat, grabbing her hirakotsu and Miroku's staff. She suddenly stopped and stared at Inu yasha. "Umm, Inu yasha?"  
  
"WHAT?!" he growled in annoyance.  
  
"Where's your shirt?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Kagome walked along the path back towards the village, her sulking features turned downwards as she attempt to keep herself cover with her arms. Kouga watched her out of the corner of his eye as she mumbled to herself.  
  
So she had finally chosen the hanyou, ne? That really didn't settle well with him. Not in the least but there wasn't really much he could do. She had made the choice freely, though he didn't totally believe that. Who would chose a hanyou over a full-blooded youkai *prince*. He looked over at the girl next to him and let out a dejected sigh.   
  
She would.  
  
He knew that she had never been bothered by the taint in the inu hanyou's blood. Be them youkai, human or even half-breed, Kagome treated everyone the same way. That's what he had always liked about her. She judged everyone on their heart and their actions, not on their body type.  
  
Another sigh escaped the dejected ookami's lips and words he never thought he'd say spilled off his tongue. "I'm sorry Kagome. I had no right to take you from Inu yasha."  
  
Kagome didn't stop but her features softened. She didn't look up but she smiled all the same. "It's ok. I know it was probably a big shock for you."  
  
Kouga nodded then remembered something. "Say Kagome?"  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"What happened back there?" he pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the direction they had just come from.  
  
Kagome blushed. "It was a, umm.. bit of motion sickness?"  
  
Kouga raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right. He sniffed the air around her lightly noticing a slight tint to her scent. He's eyes widened in realization. "Your- you- you're gonna-"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Have a pup?"  
  
Kouga nodded, dumbstruck.  
  
Kagome smiled brightly but still refused to look up. She was bit too embarrassed with her lack of clothing to do much else but stare at the ground. "Yeah well.. no one really knows yet so keep it to yourself ne?"  
  
Kouga blinked, "You mean even inu koro doesn't know?"  
  
"Oh no. He knows but we haven't told anyone else." She giggled, "We're enjoying it for a while before we tell anyone."  
  
Kouga nodded in understand. There was long silence between the two before he spoke again. "If he ever hurts you, you know you are always welcome in my pack. 'Pup' and all."  
  
Kagome smile and this time allowed herself a glance over towards her friend. "Thank you Kouga but I'm sure it will all be fine. Though," she laughed. "You must come and visit once in a while! I'd sure miss you if you didn't. Besides! Someone has to keep Inu yasha in line." She winked and both laughed.  
  
Kouga smiled warmly, a new kind of love taking residence in his heart for the miko next to him. "Hai.. Kagome-nee-chan."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
A low growl escaped the enraged hanyou's throat as he finally caught the scent of his missing mate on the nighttime breeze. Signaling to the rest of the group with a wave, he took off in the general direction of the familiar smell.  
  
A slight rustle from some bushes to his left drew his attention and the sound of Kagome's voice made him immediately change his coarse. He darted into the bushes, immerging in a large clearing on the other side. He stood for a long moment taking in the site that greeted him.   
  
Kagome stared at him from one side of a rather large campfire. A growl rumbled deep in his chest as he caught sight of the shirt she held tightly around her chest.   
  
It belonged to Kouga.  
  
Inu yasha's eyes darted to the ookami in question who sat, a smug smile on his face, directly across the fire from Kagome.   
  
"Hey inu koro!" he laughed, "What took you so damn long?"  
  
Inu yasha growled, a bit of red tainting the golden color of his eyes and his hand flew out to grip tetsuaigai. He withdrew the sword in one quick, fluid motion as he readied himself to strike.  
  
A growl from the fire stopped him mid-step.  
  
Kouga eyed the growling miko across from him in disbelief. She had risen to her feet and was now moving towards the hanyou at the other end of the clearing. It wasn't her actions so much that startled him but the soft barks and growls that she and the hanyou exchanged.  
  
After a moment and a growl of protest, Inu yasha re-sheathed his sword and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. She sighed and fell into his arms willingly, a content growl resonating between the two lovers.  
  
Kouga shook his head to clear away the shock. She wasn't a youkai. Her scent and aura told him that much but she was communicating with her mate like she had known the language all her life. His eyes drifted to the other occupants of the clearing, who had gone unnoticed before now, and noted that they too had looks of amazement plastered across their faces.  
  
"How does she? When did she?" Sango sputtered, trying to make sense of it all.  
  
Inu yasha, finally taking notice of their companions' stares, released Kagome. He removed his red haori and handed it to Kagome. "Go change."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, growling at the way he thought he could command her. "Why should I?"  
  
"Cause I don't want to smell like mangy ookami all fuckin' week!!" He thrust the haori at her once more. "Change onegai!?"  
  
Kagome gave a huff but took the shirt and more willingly retreated into the darkness to change.  
  
The group settled around the campfire, except for Inu yasha who hung back at the edge of the clearing, while they waited for Kagome to change. Every so often a growl would make its way out of Inu yasha's throat but he would bite it back and all would be quiet once more.  
  
Kagome returned a few moments later, dress in her blue jeans and Inu yasha's red haori. She smiled as she handed Kouga back his shirt. "Arigato Kouga-kun."  
  
He smiled, glancing over at the raging hanyou and he lightly brushed her hand when he took his shirt. "No problem Kagome-nee-chan."  
  
The comment went unnoticed by the raging hanyou who sat brooding and digging his claws into the soil to either side of him.  
  
Kagome nodded her thanks again before moving to take a seat next to Sango. A soft kind of growling noise caused her to turn and look at her fuming mate. She laughed to herself as she moved over to him and took a seat in his lap.  
  
She snuggled back against the perturbed hanyou and instantly felt him relax. 'He must have really been worried,' she thought as she made herself comfortable.  
  
Inu yasha's arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest as he buried his face in her neck. Taking a deep breath, he allowed her scent to calm him, finally and truly acknowledging that she was indeed safe and the ookami had not tried to claim her.  
  
With a soft, content sigh both lovers relaxed and stared off into the fire. It was then that they noticed the curious faces staring back at them.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
Kouga voiced the question on everyone's mind. "When did you learn to speak mutt?"   
  
Inu yasha threw a threatening growl towards the annoying ookami youkai, "What did you say?!"  
  
"What he means is," Sango interrupted before things got too heated, "Is we didn't know that Kagome knew any youkai languages."  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment, tilting her head to look at Inu yasha. "Do I?"  
  
Inu yasha shrugged. He turned back to the taijiya, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just now," Miroku filled in, "Kagome answered your growl with one of her own, among other things.."  
  
Kagome blinked for a moment, not really sure what to think. "I.. I didn't even realize it."  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "I didn't either. It just seemed natural at the time."  
  
Their companions nodded, taking this new information and storing it away to be discussed later. When it was not pitch black outside.  
  
"I believe," Sango yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "That it is time to get some sleep. We'll head back in the morning, hai?"  
  
All heads nodded in agreement and everyone moved to make themselves comfortable around the fire. Kagome noted with a small smile the way Miroku and Sango slipped away to one side of the fire and cuddled together. Obviously some things had changed while she was away.  
  
"Oh," Miroku's voice broke her from her thoughts. "There is one more question that needs to be answered."  
  
Kagome blinked, attempting to figure out what had yet to be answered. "Nani?"  
  
A sly smirk spread across the houshin's face, "Kagome.. Where's your shirt?"  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
The next morning found the group on the road back to the village. Inu yasha and Miroku walked just ahead of the girls as the two became reacquainted through lively chatter just behind them.   
  
Miroku smiled as he tossed a glace back at his two female companions. "Well it seems once more that Kagome is back to her old self thanks to you."  
  
Inu yasha shook his head and sighed sadly. "It's my fault she was hurt in the first place."  
  
"On the contrary. If it was anyone's fault it would be mine for not guarding her more carefully when you were gone. I apologize."  
  
Inu yasha let out a loud 'keh', drawing back the houshin's attention. "We'll all have to be more careful. Kikyou's not going to give up."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Indeed."  
  
"That reminds me," Sango turned a stern look towards Kagome, "What were you doing outside of the village anyway?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I don't remember leaving the village to be honest."  
  
The group stopped to stay at the young woman.  
  
Inu yasha blinked in surprise. "Nani?"  
  
"Honto ne?" Sango asked, just as startled by this revelation as the others.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hai. I never left the village. I remember walking towards the center of village, on my way to that small market on the corner, then suddenly I was in the woods with Kikyou."  
  
"Chikuso!" Inu yasha's hands clenched into tight fist before flying out into the nearest tree trunk. "Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!"  
  
Miroku sighed. "It appears she is more daring then we imagined."  
  
Kagome laughed, a bit nervous as she watch Inu yasha throttled another defenseless tree. "It'll be all right, really!" She smiled and placed a hand on her mate's shoulder, claiming his fury for the moment. "I'll just make sure I don't go anywhere alone until the problem is solved, ok?"  
  
Inu yasha growled but nodded his agreement before taking the small woman in his arms. She smiled warmly with a content sigh as she relaxed against him. "I just," he whispered into her ear, "I don't want any thing to happen to the two of you."  
  
Kagome nuzzled her face against his strong chest, "Nothing will koishii. Not as long as I'm with you.."  
  
@~~~^~~~~  
  
Translations:  
  
kitsune : fox/fox demon  
  
youkai : demon  
  
hanyou : half-breed  
  
miko : priestess  
  
ookami : wolf  
  
otouto : brother  
  
inu koro : mutt face I think? It's an insult that Kouga uses a lot ^^;  
  
okaa-san/okaa-chan : mother or mama.  
  
nee-chan or onee-chan : sister  
  
nii-chan or onii-chan : brother  
  
baba-chan : grandmother/old woman (often attached to Kaede making her Grandma Kaede)  
  
-sama : lord or lady (depending on the sex of the individual)  
  
iie : no  
  
baka : idiot/stupid/you're stupid/ ect...  
  
chikuso : damn it  
  
kuso : shit  
  
ja ne/ja mata : see ya/see ya later  
  
koiishi : lover 


	18. From Uptown to Down

I Still Need You..  
  
Chapter 18 From Uptown to Down  
  
Rating : PG-13 for violence   
  
Author : Sami-chan . Who else?  
  
Author's Notes : Ohiyo minna-san! Gomen nasai! I'm really sorry this took so long to get out but between working on this one and having to rewrite part of my other story it's been kinda slow goings ;; I hope you all can forgive me. I went to post part of this last night and the damn computer quiet on me so.. that I'm also sorry for ;; I just can't win with this it seems ;;   
  
Either way here is what I have for you all so far. Please let me know what you think if you have the time Good or bad I'd like to hear your ideas   
  
Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed me so far! I really love hearing from all of you!  
  
Take care one and all!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Ok so I've got a change jar on my desk now marked, "Sami-chan's Inu yasha fund" and well.. ::counts the change:: I'm not much farther ;;; so needless to say.. I still don't own Inu yasha .   
  
  
  
A bright flash of lighting illuminated the small bedroom revealing two lovers stretched out beneath a thick quilt. Their cloths, long ago forgotten, lay scattered around the room. The crack of thunder followed shortly after, causing the young woman to jump slightly. Her lover chuckled.  
  
"Scared?"  
  
She pouted, "Iie. It was just loud." Her fingertips slid gently over his back, which was to her, barely feeling the soft skin as they moved. "I thought you were asleep?"  
  
He shrugged. "I was but with you awake it's hard to stay that way."  
  
She smiled lightly, her hand continuing over one shoulder and down his arm. "I'm too excited to sleep."  
  
The hanyou sighed and pulled his long silver hair over one shoulder to give his mate better access to his flesh. "Keh." he said, turning onto his stomach.  
  
The woman giggled, both surprised and delighted that her gentle caresses pleased her lover. Her fingertips fluttered down his side and over his hip before drawing tight round circles over one side of his buttock.  
  
His body shuddered deeply, urging her to continue.  
  
"Aren't you excited?" she asked, "Seeing the pup for the first time and all?"  
  
A soft smile tugged at the corner of his lips and his eyes fluttered shut as he relaxed. "Hai.. I am. But.." He turned to his mate, though secretly disappointed to have interrupted her ministrations, and took her into his arms. He pulled her tightly to his chest, nuzzling her cheek with his own. "I also know that if we don't get any sleep, we won't get up to make that appointment..."  
  
"Mou.." his mate pouted.   
  
He chuckled. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he laid her back down on the bed and pulled the covers over them both. He laid down next to her and allowed her to snuggled in against his side.   
  
"Oyasumi koishii." he whispered.  
  
She smiled, as her eyes finally fluttered shut, the gentle rain and now soft distant thunder eased her into relaxation. "Oyasumi," she yawn, "untenshi.."  
  
  
  
Kagome hummed happily as she finished up the last bit of her makeover routine.   
  
After that morning's visit to the doctor and the good news that the pup was fine and health, save for the odd formation of its ear canals which Kagome and Inu yasha had nervously laughed off, it had been decided that she and her mate deserved a night on the town.   
  
Kagome chose a lovely restaurant and a detour was made to the mall.   
  
An old 30s style pinstripe suit, complete with hat and chain, was purchase for the hanyou for just this occasion.   
  
For some reason, her hanyou mate had been obsessed with the old suit ever since their first shopping trip, though for what ever the reason Kagome had not disagreed.  
  
That suit made him look like a god.  
  
Kagome, too, had purchased a new dress for the outing, opting for a more modern look. It was a light silver, strapless gown that stopped at her knees but fish tailed in the back and stopped just above the floor. The underside of the dress sparkled with flecks of gold, creating a lovely backdrop for her tan and silky smooth legs perched atop matching heels.  
  
Though the dress and suit were separated in style by a few decades, one complemented the other beautifully. Just as they did each other.  
  
Kagome pressed her lips together firmly, making sure the light pink of her lip gloss spread out evenly and double check that the chopstick she had placed in her hair was holding firm before nodding in approval.   
  
She turned and exited the bathroom, returning to her own room to collect her mate.  
  
She opened the door, slowly and as quietly as she could. She stood, peeking through the doorway at her hanyou mate as he paced the room.  
  
"What's taking the woman so long?" he muttered under his breath. "We're going to be late."  
  
She stifled a giggle, opting instead to study the man before her a bit longer. He'd been like this for the last week while they were in the Sengoku Jidai.   
  
On edge and ready for everything.   
  
It made her beam with pride to know he cared so but at the same time she wanted to beat the hell out of him for breathing down her neck every second of the day.  
  
Endearing and Enraging. Two words that fit her hanyou to a 'T'.  
  
Finally deciding she had let her poor Inu yasha stew long enough, she cleared her throat and announced her presence to the room. His head snapped up, looking towards the noise and she smiled at him.  
  
"Ready to go koishii?"  
  
"Keh!" he grunted, brushing past her and grabbing her hand to pull her along. "About damn time woman!"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Well excuse me for wanting to take a bath!"  
  
"Damn stupid women and their damn stupid baths..." he mumbled.  
  
Kagome abruptly stopped, pulling her hand free of his gasp. A bit peeved at being delayed yet again, Inu yasha turned to her with a growl. "What now?!"  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
"GAK!" he cried as he was involuntarily forced to the floor.   
  
"What were you saying?" Kagome growled as she crouched down in front of her mate.  
  
Inu yasha mumbled something inaudible into the carpet, bring a light smirk to Kagome's lips. "That's what I thought.." She stood and dusted off her skirt. "When ever you're ready Inu yasha," she turned and walked down the stairs. "I'll be waiting downstairs!"  
  
He buried his face in the carpet, his mind reeling with all the ways to avenge his current indignity and waiting impatiently to join his mate.  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed happily as Inu yasha escorted her into the elegant restaurant.   
  
Her eyes fluttered over the lavish velvet curtains hanging from ceiling to floor, parting at the middle to reveal beautiful stain glass windows. The dark, rich colors of the room, illuminated by gentle glow of candlelight, gave the restaurant a warm, romantic feeling. A small wooden podium stood just before the door where a cocky looking waiter greeted the pair.  
  
"May I," he sneered, "Help you?"  
  
Inu yasha cleared his throat to avoid growling at the man. Kagome had warned him to be on his best behavior and he had no desire to meet the pavement. Besides, this was a celebration for the two and he wanted her every whim for the evening to be fofulled.  
  
Whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Hai." he said, forcing himself to be pleasant. "We have a table for Higurashi?" It came out more placid then pleasant but at least he hadn't yelled, he thought silently.  
  
The waiter eyed the pair skeptically before looking over his book. A look of distain crossed his features before he nodded his head. "Ah yes. Here you are. Table for two?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded.  
  
With a sigh, the waiter retrieved two menus and motioned for the couple to follow him. He led them to a small table at the rear of the restaurant and placed the menus on the table.  
  
"Someone will be with you shortly." he said before quickly disappearing back to the front of the restaurant.  
  
Kagome let out a small growl. "That man was so rude."  
  
Inu yasha nodded, trying hard not to chuckle, and pulled out a chair for his mate. "Don't let him bother you koi."  
  
Kagome blushed as she noticed the hanyou waiting patiently for her. She took the offered seat and allowed Inu yasha to easily slide her in against the table. "Arigato."  
  
He smiled and took his seat across from her. "No problem."  
  
Kagome reached out and retrieved her menu from the table and began to flip through it, Inu yasha quickly following her example. After a few long and excruciating moments of trying to read the odd foreign words, the hanyou gave in and turned with an annoyed huff to his mate.   
  
"What the hell is this shit?"  
  
She glared at his over her menu before answering. "Its food."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Hai," she giggled, her anger melting away at her mates confused expression. "Pretty sure."  
  
With a defeated sigh, the hanyou returned his attention to his menu. "If you're sure..."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but cast glances over her menu at the beautiful man across from her. She felt bad, knowing how out of place he must have felt in her time. 'It must make him feel so stupid..' she thought. 'I know it would make me feel pretty uneasy at least...'  
  
"Inu yasha?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hum?" he replied his attention not moving from the strange words on his menu.  
  
Her hand reached out and gently took hold of his, pulling his full attention towards her. "Are you sure you're ok with being here?"  
  
He let out a soft 'keh', his hand lightly squeezing hers. "I'm all right."  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at her mate, "You're doing this for me aren't you?"  
  
"And who else would I do it for?" he scoffed. "The houshin?"  
  
Kagome giggled. Just then a man approached the table. He was dressed in a similar manner to the host who had escorted them to their table so the pair assumed he was to be their waiter. He even had the same discussed look on his face.   
  
Must have been part of the uniform...  
  
"Have you made your selections?" he asked.  
  
Inu yasha looked at Kagome, questioning her silently on the proper way to proceed.  
  
The young woman smirked as she caught his question to her. She whispered softly so that only he could here, "Let's get out of here."  
  
The hanyou smile beamed as he turned his attention back to the snotty waiter who waited impatiently for the pair to order.   
  
"Yes we have." Inu yasha said standing. "We've chosen to leave."  
  
The waiter looked at the pair in absolute horror as woman moved to join her companion and move towards the door. "No-No one has ever walked out of here like this!" he nearly yelled.  
  
"Keh!" Inu yasha called over his shoulder. "Sorry but we have taste!"  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed, content and full, as she placed her napkin back on the table. 'Not the evening I expected...' Her eyes moved from her plate to glance at the man across from her and watched a happy smile tug at the corner of his lips as he played in the left over syrup on his plate.   
  
She giggled, 'But I couldn't be happier.'  
  
With another sigh she slid out of her booth seat and stretched. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Where are you going?" the hanyou asked, his eyes never leaving the syrup he was so fascinated with.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Just to the ladies room. I'll be right back."  
  
He nodded and she made her exit to the back of the Denny's.  
  
Inu yasha continued to amuse himself with the odd sticky substance that now covered his plate. "It's so stick.." he thought out loud, picking his fork up off the plate and allowing the syrup to drip down to the plate.  
  
"It's called syrup." a female voice answered, pulling Inu yasha's attention from his newest discovery.  
  
Yuki smiled down at the well-dressed hanyou, "But I would have thought Kagome would have told you that."  
  
Grumbling, he returned his attention to the plate. "Go away Yuki."  
  
"Mou," she pouted, taking the seat Kagome had just vacated. "Is that any way to talk to some one as close as us?"  
  
He blinked, tilting his head up to give her a puzzled stare. "Come again?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about our time together in the forest?" she frowned, "When we went searching for Houjou and Kagome."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Yuki stood again and moved over to sit next to Inu yasha, "You don't remember the way you were holding me?" She scooted closer to the hanyou and he scooted back until he ran out of room. "You don't remember how your hands felt as they gripped my thighs...?"   
  
"I was just," he stuttered, anger and nervousness fighting for control of his emotions. "I was just trying to move faster to find Kagome! There was nothing to it."  
  
"Oh?" her voice was soft and breathy as her fingers reached out to touch his face.  
  
He snatched her hand out of the air before it could come any closer, anger finally winning control of his voice. "Hai." he growled.   
  
"Oh Inu yasha!" She threw her arms around his neck, bruising her lips against his in a crushing kiss.  
  
  
  
Kagome stopped short as her table came into view. Her pace slowed a bit as she watched the scene unfold.   
  
The woman, who she recognized instantly as Yuki, seemed to be fighting with Inu yasha. Though she was still too far away to hear the whole conversation, bits of it managed to reach her.  
  
"....our time together in the forest?"  
  
"....remember ....felt as they gripped my thighs..."  
  
Her hand came up to still her quiver lip, her eyes filling her tears. She heard him clearly say there was nothing to it.. Did that mean that it had happened but it was just a fling? Had he used her friend as some.. some sex toy?  
  
No, she shook her head. Not her Inu yasha!  
  
Then they'd kissed.  
  
It was too much for the young woman. She felt light headed, dizzy, and she had to get away. Without even thinking about it, she turned on her heels and ran as quickly as she could out the exit. She hit the street but didn't stop.  
  
She couldn't stop until the pain did...  
  
  
  
Inu yasha blinked away his shock and shoved Yuki away from him, causing her to fall hard to the floor. "What the hell do you think you're doing??!" he spat.   
  
She looked away. "I thought..." she answered meekly.  
  
"Like hell you thought!" he interrupted. "Other wise you would have known that what you are doing is wrong! I. Love. KAGOME"  
  
Yuki threw herself up into a standing position, scowling down at the hanyou in the booth before. "What the hell is it about her?! Why the hell does every man on earth fall for that bitch?! What does she have that I don't?!"  
  
In an instant, Inu yasha closed the gap between himself and Yuki, snarling at her from mere centimeters. "Everything.."  
  
With that he turned and headed for the back of the restaurant, sniffing out his mate and leaving the startled Yuki behind. He vaguely heard her yell some threat as she exited the restaurant but ignored her in favor of finding Kagome.  
  
He blinked for a moment when he realized that the freshest part of her scent was very close to the table. It worried him when he noticed the hint of distress and salt water. 'She's upset?' he thought, puzzled. 'Why would she be...' His thought cut short and his heart nearly stopped in his chest.   
  
She'd seem it.  
  
She'd seem Yuki kiss him but from the distress in the air and her presences missing from the restaurant he could bet that that was all she had seem.  
  
"Shimatte!" he cursed as he turned to run out of the restaurant, throwing bills towards the waiter as he went.  
  
Followed her scent down the street. Even in the heavy crowds of Tokyo her scent was still strong, like invisible waves of distress rolling towards him in the wind that seemed to grow larger with each passing second. With each new wave his own distress grew, worry for her and the pup taking control of his raging instincts.  
  
He needed to find her before he drove himself mad.  
  
  
  
Kagome crushed herself against the large oak tree, trying with all her might to remain standing and conscious. She had to keep running. She wasn't far enough away yet.  
  
Tears flowed freely over her cheeks and deep sobs rocked her already shaking body. The muscles in her stomach spasmed and she put a hand over the aching muscles.   
  
"I'm sorry chibi.." she managed between sobs. "I didn't mean for this.."  
  
Her body slid helplessly down the tree, her eyes blurring until even the closest figure was unrecognizable and she slowly slipped into unfeeling darkness.  
  
  
  
A voice was calling her.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
She recognized it somehow, though, she wasn't sure from where.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
The voice was getting more anxious. Was something wrong?  
  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly and stared at the blurry figure of a man. The man gave a visible sigh of relief before crushing her against him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Thank the gods!" he pushed her back down to lay in his lap once more, "Are you all right?"  
  
Her vision began to clear slowly, finally allowing her to clearly view the man just ahead of her.  
  
Soft silver hair and dog ears.  
  
Kagome threw her arms up, pushing herself away from him, not wanting the comfort his embrace provided. Tears renewed themselves in her eyes as she struggled to stand.   
  
"Go away!" she sobbed.  
  
His heart wrenched and tore in his chest. "Kagome," he pleaded softly, crawling across the ground to his mate. "You don't mean that...ne?"  
  
She fell to the ground, finally give in the exhaustion in her limbs. Her body curled in on its self, as if to protect her from some physical blow she would receive.  
  
A soft whimper slipped through the hanyou's lips as he gently nuzzled a spot behind the retired miko's ear. "Kagome.. It wasn't what it looked like."  
  
She shuddered, the memories she wished not to relive suddenly playing in vivid detail before her eyes. New sobs shook her body as she pulled her knees tighter to her chest.  
  
Words were lost to her now.  
  
Inu yasha continued to nuzzle her softly, his whimper growing in volume, accompanied by soft barks and gentle growls, adding to his heart felt pleas. The tip of his tongue gently lapped at the tears trailing over her visible cheek in a valiant effort to remove the heartbreaking crystals.  
  
Slowly, her sobs dried up into gentle sniffles. Her mates gentle keening and soft reassuring growls speaking more truth and sorrow then any words ever could. Her body began to relax, though she kept her knees pulled to her chest. Her own soft growl replied to her mates, conveying without words that she understood.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he felt her relax and nearly stopped when her growl replied to his. In a sudden movement, he had the young woman gathered in his arms and pressed tightly to his chest.  
  
"Kagome," he grunted softly. "Please.. Can I explain?"  
  
She remained still and quiet and he took this as a sign to continue.  
  
He brushed his cheek against her, taking hope in the close, intimate contact before explaining.   
  
"I know you saw her kiss me but," he felt her shudder, "demo, I don't think you saw when I pushed her back koi." He looked at her for some kind of response but there was none. "I don't know much you heard of the conversation before hand, if any of it but I want you to know Kagome that I have been faithful to you since the moment we became mates."  
  
"You believe me," he whimpered softly, unknowingly favoring the young woman with sad 'puppy eyes'. "Don't you?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her mate, soft brown meeting saddened gold. She'd listened to his words, not knowing what to say or whether she believed him or not, but as she looked up into his soul filled eyes she knew that she believed them. The depths of sorrow and truth that pooled in them like molten gold couldn't be ignored.  
  
"H-hai," she replied swallowing back the last of her tears. "I believe you..."  
  
"Well isn't that sweet!"  
  
The couple turned startled eyes towards the malevolent voice that broke through their world.  
  
Yuki stood beneath the street lamp on the other wise dark and deserted street, allowing it to illumined her small figure and reveal the look of utter rage upon her face.   
  
"Just fuckin' peachy!" she spat. "Well there you go again Kagome! Yet another man is locked deep in your spell!"  
  
Inu yasha growled, his eyes never leaving the hostile woman as he pulled himself and Kagome to their feet. He pushed Kagome behind him in an effort to shield her. "What do you want bitch?!" he barked.  
  
Yuki shrugged, moving closer to the couple with slow sultry steps. "Nothing much.. Good grade, a new car and oh..." From her back pocket the young girl removed a shiny black piece of metal and aimed it at the two lovers.  
  
"I want Kagome.. Dead."  
  
  
  
A/N : Sorry!! I know that's a horrible way to end the chapter after so long but you all understand I had to give you some reason to come back next time Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long ;;   
  
Anywho! I'm sorry for all of you who thought I'd put the ultrasound in this chapter.. I started to but it really didn't flow right and it was way too long and stiff... If you all want to see how it went review and I'll write it out as a seperate chapter kk? Much love to you all!  
  
ja  
  
Sami-chan 


	19. Watching Silver in the Moonlight

I Still Need you..  
  
Chapter 19 Watching Silver in the Moonlight  
  
Author : Sami-chan .  
  
Rating : R/NC-17  
  
Author's Notes : Hey minna-san! How are things going?? Well I think I've kept you waiting for this chapter long enough Here's the long awaited conclusion to last chapter's "Yuki/Inu yasha standoff" I hope it was worth the wait.  
  
I'm in such a good mood I couldn't help but put a little lemon in towards the end of the chapter.. Right after Inu yasha falls asleep you can skip that whole section to the next set of if you don't want to read the lemon For those of you who do I hope I didn't disappoint .   
  
Either way, I gotta get going so I can work on some other stuff. I'm kinda hoping to update all of my stories at the same time and maybe start a new one . So keep an eye out! Much love to you all! Thank you so much for all the great reviews! Hopefully I'll get some time to reply to them all real soon! Thanks again!  
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
Disclaimer : Ok so last Saturday was poker night and I think I did pretty good . Added at least $6.00 to my Inu jar but still.. unfortunately.. not enough....... I don't own Inu yasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome gave a startled squeak as she ducked farther behind Inu yasha. "Kuso!" she cursed. "She got a gun!"  
  
Inu yasha growled, his deadly claws flexing at his side. This woman dared to threathen his mate? To pull a gun on her and declare that she had no right to live? No right to bare his pup?   
  
His claws flexed again, growing longer as the hanyou's unbridled rage took hold of his mind. His head fell forward and he dropped to a low croching prosition before his mate.  
  
Yuki eyed the man nerviously as something in the air seemed to shift. Even Kagome was stepping away from the man she loved, her eyes no longer on the gun.   
  
Shaking her head and regaining her courage, Yuki lifted the gun higher and pointed it directly at Kagome. "Don't move!" she screamed.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot between the gun and Inu yasha, both worry and confusion taking hold of her features. She was in one hell of a mess...  
  
"Now you Inu yasha," she motioned with the gun. "Stand up."  
  
The hanyou didn't move.   
  
"I said Stand up!"  
  
Still there was no movement.   
  
"Stand up," she pulled back the hammer, cocking the gun. "Or she dies."  
  
The movement was so fast Yuki almost missed it. Purple strips and deep red eyes darted towards her and she panicked.  
  
Two screams and a gun shot.  
  
Inu yasha landed hard on top of the frightened woman, her gun which had moments before been trained on him, now lay several feet away in pieces. Long claws extented towards her throat, gripping it tightly as vicious red eyes stared into hers.   
  
The young woman choked, trying desperately to breath. Her hands clawed at his, trying to pry the tight hold away from her neck but the fingers only seemed to tighten with her stuggles.  
  
Kagome watched the scene in horror. She was frozen, unable to move or think. Finally, Yuki's soft choking sounds managed to break through the shock induced haze and Kagome was hurled back to earth.  
  
"Inu yasha!" she cried, running towards the pair on the ground. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled with all her might. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried with all her strength to pull the two appart but Inu yasha was too stong.  
  
He wasn't going to let go until someone died.  
  
Force wasn't working and Kagome's mind was reeling for an answer. She could sit him but, with his hand on Yuki's throat his force would surely snap it like a twig. Obviously she couldn't pull him off but maybe...  
  
Kagome stagger back and let out a blood curtling scream. Silently she prayed as her eyes closed tight and she fell to the ground, new tears on her cheeks and horrified screams echoing in the air. Her fear was real and given face. If this didn't work Inu yasha would be consumed by his blood and that fear for him was given voice with her screams.  
  
Inu yasha's attention was immedately pulled away from the dying girl beneath him and back to his terrified mate. In a moment, he was at her side, the sputtering and gasping Yuki forgotten.  
  
One arm reached out and carefully gathered his Kagome into his chest. He growled low and soft, easing her screams down to a gentle whimper. Her eyes difted up to his face, a soft sigh of relief escaping her lips when two golden orbs stared back at her.  
  
"Oh Inu yasha!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
He stiffened and inhaled sharply but kept his hold on the young woman tight and unwavering.  
  
She blinked and pulled back to look him over. It was then she noticed the red stain on his gray suit and the small hole where the bullet had entered his right arm. New tears burned her eyes as she staggered out of his grasp.   
  
"Oh gods!" Quickly she reached down and began to tear strips of cloth off her dress.  
  
"Kagome," a gruff voice replied. "You're going to ruin your dress."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle a bit through her worry and tears. "Baka." She began stripping off Inu yasha's jacket and shirt. "You're more important then a dress.. Beside," she wrapped the strips of dress tightly around the bleeding wound. "After this you'll need a new suit and I don't want to be left out."  
  
He chuckled lightly, wincing slightly from the deep burning in his arm. He watched with mild fasination as she wrapped his wounds. Soft fingers tieing bandages around bloody skin like so many times before.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
He blinked out of his stupor and looked to the girl before him. He smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. Though, I think the bullet broke the bone on the way in."  
  
Kagome winced. That sounded way too painful to be good. "Then we should get you home."  
  
She stood and offered her hand to Inu yasha. He smiled and took it gently in his own and hauled himself to his feet.  
  
He glanced back at the Yuki, who was just now coming around. "Oi," he tossed his head back in the direction of the frightened girl, "What do you wanna do about her?"  
  
"Hm?" Kagome turned back and looked at Yuki. She shrugged. "Leave her, she shouldn't be a problem any more."  
  
Inu yasha looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure?"  
  
Kagome turned and moved towards the frightened girl. She stopped about a foot in front of her and looked down at her, trying hard to hide the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes. "Oi."  
  
Yuki looked up at her.  
  
"If you ever do anything like that again I won't be able to stop him from killing you."  
  
Yuki looked to the hanyou who growled at her from just over his mate's shoulder before turning angry eyes back towards Kagome. "It's so nice to see you have yourself such a loyal lap dog."  
  
"Oi!" Inu yasha made a move to jump the girl but Kagome stopped him. He turned to her, watching his mate with deep interest.  
  
"He's not my lapdog. You're luck I got him to stop this time before he killed you." She sighed, "Even if you don't like me Yuki I still don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
Yuki growl, her nails scrapping the cement on either side of her as her fist curled in rage. "I don't just dislike you..." Her head snapped up and she made a leap forward to grab Kagome's throat. "I. HATE. YOU!"  
  
Kagome screamed, jumping back as Inu yasha made a move to push Yuki away from her. The young girl stumbled back and looked up at the two lovers, a small laugh tumbling from her lips and growling into a mencing kackle.  
  
Inu yasha growled, pushing Kagome farther behind him. Something on the air was changing.. and didn't like the way it smelled.  
  
"Oi!" he yelled, "What's so damn funny!?"  
  
She raised a hand allowing the couple to view the gold chain that hung around her hand, a tiny pink, nearly complete, jewel hanging from one end and growing darker ever second.  
  
Kagome gasped, her hand flying up to her throat. "No.." she whispered. "She got the jewel!"  
  
Inu yasha growled. "Kuso!"  
  
"Everything is always, 'Kagome this' or 'Kagome that'!" Yuki's head dropped forward, her hand clutching the jewel tightly to her chest. "Every boy wants her and every girls wants to be her.. I could never measure up to you and so I lived in your shadow, my hate for you festering and boiling. When I saw the way Houjou wanted you I wanted to cry."  
  
Red eyes stared with maliace at Kagome, "I loved him! I really did and you treated him like shit! And he took it, the dumb ass! Then you bought home this one," she pointed a finger at Inuyasha, "And I thought maybe I had a chance! Demo, you have already curppted him! HADN'T YOU?! You fucking whore!"  
  
Yuki spat at the ground and all watched as it melted away beneath her silva.  
  
Inu yasha turned slitted eyes towards her, his claws flexed and ready for battle. "Kagome," he called behind him, "You know what I have to do."  
  
Her grip on his shoulder tightened and she worried her lip between her teeth. She didn't want to believe it.. Believe that one of her best friends hated her so much that it had turned her into a youkai with the power of the jewel. But as she looked over Inu yasha shoulder and stared into the blood red eyes of her friend and watched as fangs began to poke over her lips and claws formed around the jewel she knew what had to be done.  
  
She nodded and released her mate, stepping back to allow him room. "I understand."  
  
  
  
She'd been crying for hours and he tried his best to comfort her.   
  
He had told her over and over that it wasn't her fault, that she didn't need to feel guilty because Yuki had been coruppted and turned into a youkai but she wouldn't listen. She only cried louder as she thought about the last moments of her friend at the hands of her mate.  
  
She wanted to be mad at him for killing her, she wanted to hate herself for letting him but she couldn't because, deep down, she knew there had been no other choice. Once Yuki had taken the Shikon no tama she had sealed her own fate.   
  
Cuddling closer to Inu yasha's warm body as they lay together in bed, she finally allowed her tears to dry and subside into soft whimpers and finally just a deep frown. She couldn't blame anyone for what had happened, espically not Inu yasha because he had only done what he had to do and she knew that while he wasn't showing it he too was beating himself up inside. Her arms moved out to wrap around his waist and pull him tightly against her front.   
  
"Inu yasha?"  
  
He said nothing but continued to stroke her hair softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran out on you without letting you explain." She sniffled. "If I hadn't, none of this would have happened and-"  
  
"Shh.." he pressed a clawed finger to her lips. "It's not your fault Kagome. Not at all. Even if you hadn't run out Yuki still would have tried to kill you and I still would have had to fight her. One way or the other this was how it was suppose to end... For better or worse."  
  
Kagome sigh and nodded, knowing he was right. If she hadn't run ou Yuki just would have ambushed them on the way home. There really was no way around it.  
  
"But still.."  
  
"No buts." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I think you should rest. It's been a long long day and all this exsertion is probably not helping the pup."  
  
Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. She felt the covers being pulled over her and finally a pair of strong arms warp around her waist and hold her close. She smiled sadly, cuddling close to his warmth and allowed herself to fall into a deep, and much needed sleep...  
  
  
  
Inu yasha watched as his mate fell into a much needed sleep. His gentle fingers brushed through her hair, a comforting purr vibrating in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed back into the mattress.  
  
The last moments of battle replayed over and over in his head, displaying in vivid detail the feel and sight of his claws ripping through Yuki's chest and removing her still beating heart. The image was grotesque and nausiation but to tell the honest truth, he didn't feel bad about killing her.  
  
Sure, he felt bad that it made Kagome so upset, that his mate had spent hours crying over her dead friend but for his actual part in the killing he felt no remorse. He had done what needed to be done to save his family and that more then made up for any guilt he might feel about his actions. The moment she stepped forward and declared that his mate and pup had no right to live was the moment he'd lost all sympathy for her.  
  
Now, would he ever tell Kagome this? Probably not. She was too soft hearted and kind to understand his feels completely but that was ok with him. He loved her that way. Even though Yuki had hated her, dispised her with a passion, she still felt remorse in her death and it only proved what a beautiful souls she was.  
  
Golden eyes gazed lovingly on the woman nestled snugly in his arms and smiled. His free hand moved between them and came to rest on the slight swell of his mate's stomach, a sign that their pup had grown over the last 3 months, and smiled warmly.   
  
It wouldn't be long now. Before his long opressed dream would come true and he and Kagome would have their own family, together. The house had been started and already most of the struture was complete and now only the inside need work, mostly just the addition of walls and rooms. They had picked a beautiful plot of land just on the edge of the village, close to Kaede's. Not all of the villagers had been happy that a hanyou would be living amoung them but most were pretty open minded when it came to Inu yasha but mostly, it was their trust in Kagome that allowed them to over look his presence.  
  
Personally he didn't care one way or the other what the villagers thought about his 'presence' and would have built the damn house in the middle of the freakin' village if that was what Kagome had wanted but they were spared his wrath... For now.   
  
He gave an inward smirk at the thought but it was suddenly washed clean by a loud yawn passing though his lips. With one last kiss to Kagome's sleeping lips, Inu yasha pulled his mate close to his chest and followed her into a content slumber.  
  
  
  
It wasn't morning, he knew that much. Even without openning his eyes he could tell the room was pitch black and from the feeling of fatigue still present in his limbs he was fairly sure he had not been asleep that long.   
  
So what had awoke him?  
  
He consentrated for a moment, wondering if the odd sensation would repeat its self. He was rewarded when the deep shudder that had originally awoken him shot through his body once more. Now.. what had caused it?  
  
Deciding the best way to find out was to open his eyes, he reluctantly peeked out golden eyes from beneath tired eyelids to stare down at the sorce.  
  
Sometime during the last few minutes, he assumed, Kagome had woken up and situated herself until she was laying out on top of Inu yasha, pressing him down lightly into the bed. He watched in slight fasinaction as her soft lips trailed over his collarbone and down his chest. Her arousing scent suddenly hit his nose, making it impossible to hold his deep moan.  
  
He felt her smirk against his upper stomach. "Did I wake you?"  
  
His hands rubbed her back, "Just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Her fingers continued the trail that her lips had started. "I just woke up and looked over at you... and I couldn't help but touch you but once I started..." she slid down and softly nipped his hip, pushing a deep growl from his throat. "I found I couldn't stop."  
  
Her gentle hand reached out and wrapped slim fingers around the hem of his boxers, easying them down off his body and placing them onto the floor. Sparkling brown eyes prieced into dark golden eyes as the same delicate hand reached out and took hold of her mate's hard member, gentle stroking it.  
  
He moaned deeply, long claws cutting into the sheets as he gripped them tightly. He felt her hand still slightly before being replaced by smooth lips, sliding from tip to base and back again. It had been so long and the feeling was so good, his mind clouded and his heart raced. He panted, trying to pull air into his lungs to fuel the feral growl that escaped his throat.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!" he called softly. His hands moved from the bed to her arms and quickly tugged her back up. His lips claimed hers in a deep passionate kiss as his hands trailed down over her breast to toy with them lightly.  
  
Kagome moaned into the kiss, sending deep shudders through his tingling body. He felt her hips brush against his thrubbing length before he slid deep into her warm canal. She rocked back and he ripped his lips from hers.  
  
"Fuck!" he panted. He didn't remember it ever beening to good, so warm, so completeing..   
  
Her hips rolled, slow and hard on his penis and she moaned deeply as her own hands moved up to play with her nipples, her estacy for the moment driving her on. Inu yasha could only watch, his own hands planted firmly on her hips to help her in her menstrations. His breath caught in his throat as he watched those small hands play with and tease their own master's body.   
  
It was so arousing he thought he'd was going to explode.  
  
His hands urged her to move faster, his body pratically begging for release. He didn't care anymore if anyone heard. In fact, her mother probably could have walked in at that moment and he wouldn't have noticed...  
  
But he did notice one thing.  
  
From the corner of his passion-glazed eyes, a hint of silver caught his sight. It moved closer to them but Kagome just felt so good he couldn't fully concentrate on the object. Again, the silver object flashed in the moonlight spilling into the room now almost upon them but still the passion was too much..  
  
He felt his mate shutter above him and watched, silently pleased, as she bit the edge of her lip. Her hips were moving faster now and his own were lifteing her off the bed as he thrusted deep into her.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, pushing deeper and fast.  
  
Silver in the back of his mind.  
  
"Inu- Inu yasha!" she replied, panting. "Please! Please! Ah!"   
  
He felt his resolve break as her clenching muscles thrust him into a brillant orgasum, both lovers crying out into the night before falling back to the bed, spent and happy.  
  
Silver.  
  
He sighed softly as a gentle clawed finger lifted her face so he could look deep into her loving eyes. She smiled back at him and he watched as her lips moved slowly.  
  
'I...love... you...'  
  
A hand from the darkness reached out in that instance, and he was unable to stop it. It gripped his lover's hair and pulled her head back before another hand moved into the light and slid the sharp edge of a dagger across her throat, slitting it from ear to ear.  
  
He watch, dumbfounded and mesmerized as red, hot blood flowed from the wound and washed over his body. He looked franticly from the red sticky substance to the paling woman above him then finally to the hand in her hair.  
  
He watched then as the darkness seemed to be peeled away, revealing the smiling Kikyou standing at the foot of the bed.   
  
She smiled, almost sweetly at him before dropping the dead girl onto his chest. "Having fun, lover?"  
  
  
  
Inu yasha awoke with a jerk. He's breathing was hard and labored, his eyes darting around the room for any sign of the dead priestess. His panicked gaze finally fell upon the sleeping from of his mate at his side and watched as her chest rose and fell with each of her life giving breaths.  
  
With a deep sigh, he flopped back onto his pillow, the terror he had felt subsiding for the moment.  
  
"Shit," he muttered into the night. "I still gotta deal with that..."  
  
  
  
Ok everyone! A bit of lemony goodness there for you.. Inu yasha has a weird mind, ne? ::giggles:: anywho! Gomen for the long wait. I just well.. I wasn't very inspired but with my husband coming home soon I was feeling OH so much better and thought I should share the love So I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please feel free to leave any comments or question for me. or even advice! I'm always open to knew ideas   
  
Either way, I'm off now to finish some other chapter for another story or two . Hopefully I can post them all at once   
  
Take care minna-san!  
  
Oh! And to all of you who wanted me to kill Yuki... You got your wish I hope it was a beautiful moment for you all   
  
Ja  
  
Sami-chan  
  
:Translations:  
  
youkai : demon  
  
hai : yes  
  
kitsune : fox demon  
  
miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman  
  
hanyou: half demon  
  
otouto : brother  
  
nee-chan : sister  
  
nii-chan : also brother   
  
baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid...  
  
Arigato : thank you   
  
Kami : Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
  
Think that's it.. if I missed any let me know .   
  
Ja! 


	20. Waging War

I Still Need you.  
Chapter 20 Waging War Rating : PG Author : Sami-chan (AkA Belldandy-chan )  
Author's Notes : Oi Minna-san! How are things?? Well, here is the next chapter of ISNY. I await your praise and/or ridicule ;; Hopefully more praise... ::giggles:: Anywho! As I said in many a chapter before this, I hope you all like the story. I think its starting to pick up but even I'm not all that sure ;; I kinda write these as I go along. I have a beginning and an end. The middle just fills in its self  
Anywho! Much luv to you all r/r if you got the time! Thanks for stopping in to read my bit I'm glad that for but a moment I could entertain you all  
ja mata  
Sami-chan Disclaimer : So my big Inu fund jar got raided last week by my husband so he could buy batteries for his walkman . Obviously, his priorities are Very screwed up.  
So I still don't own Inu yasha...  
  
"But I don't want to stay here!!"  
  
Inu yasha growled as he turned back to his mate, stopping both of them just short of the well house entrance. "I said stay here and I mean it Kagome! I have some things to take care of and I can't be looking out for you and the pup! Now just wait here!"  
  
Kagome growled back, not the least bit intimidated by the large inu hanyou looming over her. "And I said that I'm going with you because I can take care of myself! What the hell are you going to do that I can't come with you any way!?"  
  
"Just stay here!"  
  
"NO! OSUWARI!"  
  
"GACK!"  
  
Inu yasha looked up from his self-formed crater to glare at Kagome. "What the hell was that for woman?!"  
  
"For being an ass! Osuwari!"  
  
"GACK!! KAGOME! CUT IT OUT!"  
  
Kagome stooped down until she was closer to the hanyou's current height. "Then tell me why I can't go with you?"  
  
Inu yasha mumbled a few choice words about an old priestess and magic beads before pulling himself up into a sitting position on the ground. He reached out and pulled Kagome into his lap, startling a small squeak out of her. He gently nuzzled his nose against the curve of her shoulder, feeling the small scarred bumps of his impromptu marking on her neck.  
  
"Inu yasha?" she questioned, bringing him back from his happy place.  
  
He sighed and squeezed his mate closer to him. "I'm going back to find Kikyou."  
  
Kagome blinked a bit, surprised, and turned to her mate. "Why?"  
  
He noticed the slight glimmer of hurt flicker in her eyes, but only for a moment, and sighed inwardly. Would she never get over he and Kikyou? No.. he supposed not. But who did he have to blame for that other then himself?  
  
"I need to put her to rest, before she manages to hurt you and the pup."  
  
"You're going to go kill her?"  
  
Inu yasha nodded. "Hai. That's why I want you to stay here. I don't want her using you against me."  
  
Kagome sighed, allowing her self to relax against Inu yasha's strong chest. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"I dunno. A week? Maybe two?"  
  
"No more then two, all right?" Her hands gently rested over his, slender fingers caressing calloused knuckles as his hand rest on her swollen abdomen. "Come back to let me know you're ok?"  
  
He nodded. "Fine, no more then two weeks."  
  
Kagome sighed. "And why can't I stay with Sango and the others?"  
  
"Because I don't want Kikyou getting to you before I can get to her. Besides, you and the pup will be safer here then back home. Just take it as a gift?" He chuckled, "How often am I really going to make you stay in the future??"  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled a bit. "True.. I guess this way I can get caught up at school. I only have a bit more before I'm totally finished any way..."  
  
"Then it's settled." Inu yasha stood with a grunt, pulling Kagome up with him so she was standing just in front of him. "I'll be back in two weeks to check on you and the pup." He laid a gentle hand on her stomach. "So don't you two get into any trouble while I'm gone?"  
  
Kagome laughed and kissed him softly on the lips. "We won't. Be safe koi."  
  
He smiled and kissed her cheek before bending down and placing a soft kiss on her swollen abdomen. "I will. I'll see you in two weeks at the latest." He turned and headed towards the well.  
  
"Any later and I come looking for you." she warned.  
  
He chuckled. "Bitch.." and with that he disappeared into the abyss of time..  
  
Kagome's hands trailed down a new silver chain to finger the glittering jewel around her neck, taking absent notice of the tiny break in its surface. She sighed and wiped a single tear from her cheek. "Baka..."  
  
The wind blew through his hair, long brilliant waves of silver on an ocean of air. The rich sunlight that managed to filter through the thick canopy danced and sparkled in it, casting it in gold like a rich jewel. Golden eyes focused on the forest ahead while twitching white ears focused on the forest surrounding him, looking and feeling for any hint of his prey.  
  
He's been away from his mate for a week and though he had made a good bit of head way in his search he had yet to find Kikyou. He was slowly running out of time. He needed to find Kikyou before she could do any more damage.  
  
With a deep sigh, Inu yasha sped up. Suddenly, his nose twitched.  
  
He had a scent.  
  
Skidding to a near stop, the hanyou made a sudden left turn and headed deeper into the forest. She was close.  
  
The forest moved past him at a blinding speed, nothing but a blur to his left and right. Suddenly the distorted greens and browns gave way to the summer blue of the sky. He'd run into a clearing.  
  
Stopping then, he glanced around, looking for possible signs of his prey or immediate danger. He spotted her easily enough, leaning casually in the branches of a high tree. Her eyes were closed and she made no move to open them, leading him to believe she had yet to notice his presence in the field. He took a step forward, being as quiet as possible to keep her from noticing.  
  
"It's nice to see you again Inu yasha."  
  
He cursed under his breath, stopping midstep.  
  
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, still not opening her eyes. "Have you finally given up on my reincarnation and realized where your true loyalties lie?"  
  
Inu yasha growl. "Bull! I owe you nothing!"  
  
Her eyes opened at this and she ever so gracefully made her way down from her tree to stand just ahead of the hanyou about 5 meters or so. Her lips were turned down in a very uncharactistic pout that didn't quite reach her eyes. It was more like a rueful child trying to force their way.  
  
"You owe me your life, and the life of that bitch you've taken instead of me."  
  
He growled, his clawed hands flexing at his side. "Kagome is none of your concern. I won't let you hurt her!"  
  
"Is she that important to you?!" Kikyou barked angrily. "More important then me and your promises??!"  
  
"Yes!" He stopped. He hadn't meant to sound so mean about it. It had just come out and as he watched the dead miko's pouting face give way to a look of semi-shock he couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty. Then images of a bloody Kagome and Kikyou's bloodstained hands entered his mind...  
  
He didn't feel guilty for long.  
  
He growled again, changing his stance and gripping the hilt of tetsusagai. "I avenged your death, I kill Naraku. I protected you and tried to help you rest in peace but all you've done is cause me to regret and hurt. No more! I deserve to be happy too Kikyou!"  
  
A frown marred her beautiful face. With a flick of her wrist, a long blue serpent appeared, handing her a bow and quiver of arrows. "So," she said readying the shot. "It's come back to this has it?"  
  
He nodded, his hand gripping tighter around the hilt. "I can't let you hurt Kagome any more. Not her, not our pup."  
  
If this news shock Kikyou it didn't show. Once again her features betrayed nothing of her inner emotions. She was blank, unreadable and unfeeling. The way she had been in life as Inu yasha had known her.  
  
The two stood facing each other, eyes locked, weapons at the ready. Neither moved as they waited, even their breathing stilled. They were waiting for some unknown signal as they stared deep into each others eyes, molten gold into unfeeling brown.  
  
An arrow released, a sword was drawn, and the battle began...  
  
Kagome shivered and her arms came up to hug herself in an attempt to warm away the cold feeling. Shaking her head she looked back at the half finished homework assignment on her desk and sighed. She had no desire to finish it now..  
  
Turning in her chair, she stood and headed over to her warm bed. Her eyes gazed lazily out the side window, staring out at the evening sun. A glance at her clock confirm that it was still too early to go to bed, even a bit too early for dinner, but she was so tired and so lonely. At least in her dreams Inu yasha would be there, holding her lovingly, and there would be no problems to take him away from her.  
  
The week had been hard but she had pulled though somehow, mostly throwing herself into the last bits of schoolwork left before she graduated. It was all she could do to keep her mind off Inu yasha but still, some how he always entered her thoughts and made his way into the lettering for her geometry homework. (A/N: If 'i' is equal to 'n' then 'u' is to 'y' as....)  
  
With a deep sigh, Kagome reached out and took hold of her alarm clock, setting it to go off in an hour. She only wanted a short nap.  
  
She curled up with her warm pink comforter, the blanket she and Inu yasha had last shared, and buried her face in the warm fabric. She could still smell him, gentle rain and fresh forest soil calming her into a light sleep.  
  
Inu yasha panted softly, tetsusaiga at the ready. A small trail of blood was visible through a rip in his sleeve, seeping from a slight gash on his upper arm where an arrow had barely missed its target. His golden eyes locked on the dark hair woman across from him, her arrow drawn and ready to send him to hell where she would gladly meet him. He growled.  
  
"Damn it Kikyou! Can't you just fuckin' rest in peace!?"  
  
She ignored him, allowing the arrow to slip though her finger and towards the hanyou. He moved left to avoid it but it seemed she had compensated for that fact, the arrow hitting him in the left shoulder.  
  
He gave a grunt of pain as it sunk deep into the flesh, stopping at the bone. It was painful, but not purifying... He was sure now.  
  
She was playing with him.  
  
A very small smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth as she lowered her bow. "Why Inu yasha? What ever is the matter?"  
  
Kagome awoke with a start. Something wasn't right.  
  
Again the pain that had torn her from her slumber ripped through her low stomach and she doubled over in pain. Something was defiantly wrong and now she was sure of it.  
  
Panic gripped her, a deep fear for her unborn pup taking hold of her mind and body. She cried out into the empty room, screaming the first name that came to mind.  
  
"Inu yasha!"  
  
Of course, her mate was not there but still she continued to call for him. Wave after wave of pain racked her small body, giving more and more urgency to her cries, covering her small body in a thin layer of sweat from the effort.  
  
The door to her room flew open suddenly, drawing the young girl's eyes up from her fisted hands over her swollen belly. Her mother stood, panting lightly, in the doorway.  
  
"Kagome?" she rushed to her daughter's side. "Kagome?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"It hurts mama!" she managed though gritted teeth. "Mama, it hurts so bad!"  
  
"What hurts baby?"  
  
"My," she panted, "stomach." A blood-stopping cry ripped through the room nearly deafening the older woman at her side. "Oh Kami mama! Make it stop!"  
  
"Come on Kagome, we need to get you to a doctor fast!" Mrs. Higurashi moved to lift her from the bed bridal style but only successed in ripping another agonizing cry from the young woman.  
  
"Oh Kami mama! Am I gonna-" She let out a painful cry. "Am I gonna lose the baby??"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi remained calm but on the inside she was shaking. Her baby girl was in so much pain and there was nothing she could do.  
  
Her gentle hand reached out and lightly brushed away Kagome's sweat drenched hair from her face. "No baby, not if I can help it. Just lay back," she gently pushed her daughter back onto the bed. "Just stay calm and try to relax. Take deep breaths. I'm going to go call the doctor, all right?"  
  
Kagome nodded, trying her best to do as her mother said but finding it difficult at the moment.  
  
Her mother wasted not another moment, taking off at a dead run to her room at the end of the hall and picked up the phone. In minutes she had explained the situation to the emergency dispatcher and an ambulance was on its way. It was then that everything began to sink in.  
  
She didn't even notice when her knees gave out and she found herself suddenly on the bedroom floor, hands before her in prayer.  
  
"Who ever is out there listening... Kami-sama, Megami-sama... Please," a tear ran down her cheek. "Please take care of my little girl and her baby. Don't take them away...Please kami-" she choked on her tears and fell to the bedroom floor, a sobbing mess.  
  
"Oh Kami," she muttered into the floor. "Give her the strength for battle..."  
  
His breath came in deep pants, and his eyes could barely focus with all the blood he had lost over the hour long battle but it was finally over.  
  
He stared out over the crater covered battle field, his eyes finally coming to rest upon the dried up ash and grave soil that had once been the clay body of her.  
  
Kikyou was finally dead.  
  
The battle had been hard and long but he had finally won, though at what cost he wondered..  
  
His knees finally gave out under the ungodly weight of his body and he tumbled to the ground, landing in a scattered heap in a pool of his own blood. Slowly, his eyes closed, his mind becoming a darkened dreamscape with no light to guide him but..  
  
That was a good thing. Right?  
  
It wouldn't have mattered. He had no say in the matter. His body, at this point, refused to obey.  
  
With a deep sigh, he wondered briefly if darkness might be better then the blinding light the sun was casting into his eyes. Or was it the sun? He really couldn't tell anymore..  
  
There was something he had to remember though.. Something- no- SomeONE important, waiting on him. He slowly pushed himself onto his knees, drawing his rusty sword and sheath to his aid.  
  
Every so slowly, he made his way from the battlefield, fighting a nearly losing battle against his own body but he knew he had to go on.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," he wished hoarsely on the evening breeze, "I'll be home soon."  
  
Two wars waged on, one unbeknownst to the other. Hatred fighting Hatred, fueled by undying fear...  
  
Japanese translations:  
  
oyasumi nasai (Or the short version 'Oyasumi') : Good night honto/honto ne : Really? (or Really)  
jii-chan : Grandpa nee-chan or onee-chan : sister nii-chan or onii-chan : brother ja ne : see ya hanyou : half breed youkai : demon jaki : evil air/that stuff that Naraku's always throwing around ;  
koiishi : lover daisuki : (I think I spelled that right) I love you. Not quite as hardcore a confession as Aishitaru but still ; It's pronounced 'Dai skee' (the su is really soft and hardly pronounced)  
hai : yes kitsune : fox demon miko : priestess, unusally a virgin woman otouto : brother baka : idiot, stupid, you're an idoit/stupid.  
Arigato : thank you  
Kami : Kami is the word of 'God' or 'God(s)' in japanese. It is both purlar and singlar but in my stories you can assume it is the purlar.  
Megami : the word for 'goddess', megumi, is just like the word kami in that it is both pular and singlar. If you are talking about both gods and goddesses you would just use the word 'Kami' for Gods.  
minna-san : Everyone (formal)  
Gomen nasai : I am very sorry Gomen : I'm sorry Anataka suki desu, (name here). Itsumo. Itsumademo : I love you, (name here) I always have. I always will.  
Shikon no Tama : Jewel of Four Souls Goshinboku : God Tree Kuso : Shit Sengoku Jidai : Feudal Age inu : dog (together with hanyou we have half dog demon )  
hime : princess (with sama added as a term of respect)  
oi : hey Ohiyou gozimasu : Good Morning (Ohiyou would just be like " Morning!" but is not the word for Morning.. that would be asu )  
mou : the word that accompanies a pout (example : "Mou!" she pouted. )  
daijobu : are you all right, it'll be all right, it is all right. Depending on puncation.  
taijiya : demon exterminator houshin : monk neko : cat iie : no ( I was told recently that this is actually a disrepectful term in Japan but I do use it in some of my chapters so here is the basic translation and no I didn't mean it in a disrespectful way when I wrote the chapters)  
onegai : please aniyome : sister in law ginkei : brother in law ookami : wolf 


	21. I Never Did Like Doctors Much

I Still Need you.  
Chapter 21 - I Never Did Much Like Doctors...

A/N: Oi Minna-san! Long time no see! Sorry it's been so long but I just needed to get some things in life done and I had some MAJOR writer's block! But thanks to a friend of mine I'm kinda over it (at least for now and hopefully forever!) Anywho! I hope you all like the chapter and please, if you have the time, Review! I love to hear what you all think! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and kind words! Much luv to you all!

Ja!  
Sami-chan

Her voice was weak, her breath coming in small pants, but still she sang. Her voice carried around the small room and though her hands could not touch what the words could, her heart was always with the small child resting in her womb that she now sang to.

"Rock-a-bye baby in the tree tops.  
When the wind blows the cradle will rock,  
When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall..."

Her head flopped back on the bed, eyes fluttering shut and hands weakly pulling at her restraints as tears slid down her cheeks. 

"And down will come baby.  
Cradle and all..."

He pulled the red ball cap down tightly over his head, making certain that it held tight to the oddly colored hair tucked inside. The sneakers he wore made a soft squeaking sound as he walked down the long corridor, eyes ever vigilant for dangers.

Inu yasha had returned that morning - almost three days late from what he had gathered from Sango and Miroku - to find his mate's family huddled around the dining room table. Unfortunately, none of the news they had was good...

Flash back

She had simply thought her daughter was having a miscarriage. If she could get her to the hospital, there might have been time. She'd called an ambulance, held her daughter tightly as she prayed to what ever kami would listen that her little girl would be all right. She'd damn near sighed in relief when the paramedics had arrived and took her daughter away. She thought everything would be ok then...

However, that had been the start of even greater problems.

She wasn't having a miscarriage. The ultrasound was clear and her water had yet to break. So what was the problem?

The doctors immediately ordered blood work done. 

In every other trip the hospital, both Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome had expressly forbid any blood work done. For 'religious purposes', Kagome was not to give blood, even for testing. Both mother and daughter feared what would happen if they noticed any demon elements to Kagome's blood and so she had hidden behind there family shrine to keep blood work from being done but in this instance the doctors had to put the well being of the child before Kagome's beliefs.

With a court order and few security guards on stand by, they took Kagome's blood and sent it off the lab...

Once the lab results had come back the doctors became suddenly secretive, carting Kagome off to a private room on the top floor of the hospital and denying the family any communication with her. They had claimed that she was having more test done but it didn't take long for her mother to figure out the truth.

While trying to get a nurse's attention, she had heard two of Kagome's doctors talking just up the hall. As quietly as she could, she snuck up behind them, finding cover behind a large fake bush as she listened.

"--There's no way the girl is human." one doctor had exclaimed, papers russling as he spoke. "Just look at these samples of blood we took from her!"

"I agree," the second said. "I mean, she's at least part human as is the baby but there's something mixed in with her blood that's just.. astonishing! We really can't let a medical marvel like this get lose! We need--"

That had been all Mrs. Higurashi had needed. She had immediately grabbed Souta and jii-chan and hurried home to wait.

End Flash Back

It had taken every ounce of self control the hanyou had possessed not to leap up from the table as soon as Mrs. Higurashi had finished her story. He would have stormed out after his mate if her mother had not stopped him at the door.

'I have a plan' she'd said, a wary smile on her face. 'I have a plan but it will only work if you stay calm. And so he had waited, his patience and instincts pushed to their limits as Mrs. Higurashi explain the plan. It would take a day of planning and a lot of luck but it was the only chance they would get to Kagome back.

Her mother's words rang in his ears as he continued down the moon lit hallway...

'Run. As fast and as hard as you can, take Kagome and run.'

And that was what he planned to do.

Careful to avoid any hallways with a strong human scent, Inu yasha and Souta made their way to the top floor of the hospital where Kagome was being kept. They stayed away from elevators with cameras and took the stairs which, according to the hall of records, did not yet have the cameras installed in order to hide their faces. They traveled silently, both knowing what had to be done now. There was no need for words.

As soon as nurse's station for Kagome's wing came into view the older boy glanced to the younger who did not look to him but merely nodded discreetly. The young boy moved towards the nurse now sitting behind the desk while the older boy moved off to the shadows on the far side of the waiting room.

His constricted ears twitched uncomfortable under his hat, listening intently as, at first, Souta talked calmly with the nurse. Inu yasha heard him ask politely to see his older sister and then the nurse's gentle apology and something about 'doctor's orders'. It was then that Souta began to get louder and Inu yasha paid closer attention, waiting for his signal.

It took only a few more minutes before the boy was kicking and screaming, a full blow temper tantrum right there in front of the nurse's station. He saw two tall men dressed in white appear seemingly out of no where and flank the boy, grabbing his arms and legs to pull him off the floor. The nurse look horrified and quite embarrassed as her fellow nurses stopped to take in the scene. He wanted to help but he knew it wasn't time...

He'd wait for his queue.

"I want my sister back NOW!" Souta screamed suddenly and Inu yasha moved.

Passed the gawking nurses and though the shadows, Inu yasha moved down the hall, silently wishing Souta luck as he kept the guards and nurses busy. He moved down the hall, his nose leading him since no one really knew exactly which room Kagome was in. It didn't take him long to locate the scent - luckily she had come through that hallway rather recently - and wasted no time following it to a large wooden door.

There was no window to look inside the room but Inu yasha was positive that Kagome was in there. Her scent was so strong he could almost taste it.

He turned the knob slowly and was surprised to find that the door was not locked. That was one bit of luck in there favor so far, he thought, hopefully there would be much more.

Oh kami how wrong he was...

He wasted no time in throwing open he door but stopped dead in the door way as his eyes took in the pale and nearly starved figure on the bed.

Kagome's head lulled to one side as her dim brown eyes turned to look at who ever had just entered her room. Her face was pale and her cheeks slightly hollow with the lack of nutrition and the draining tests she'd been submitted to over the last week and a half. Tubes stuck out of her arms in every direction like strange fingers gripping her from the inside. He could tell she wasn't totally coherent by the vacant look in her brown eyes but he noticed a slight spark when she noticed him in the door way.

"Inu yasha," she slurred, a small smile on her lips. "You came."

Her weak voice seemed to snapped the hanyou out of his trance and he nodded to his mate's inquiry. "Keh," he swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to sound like his normal cocky self as he moved towards the bed. "As if some dumbass human's could keep me away."

She giggling. "My big strong hanyou. We missed you."

He removed the tubes from her arms carefully and began to cut the restraints at her wrist, pausing briefly to give her a questioning look.

"We?"

"The baby and I," she let her now freed left hand fall onto her belly. 

"We've had a lot of time to talk, he and I."

Inu yasha smiled sadly as he cut the finally bonds from around her ankles and lifted her, bridle-style, into his arms. "He?"

She nodded weakly, her head falling against Inu yasha's strong chest as he carried her towards the window. "Yeah. Doctors told me the second day... We're having a boy and he has your ears..."

Inu yasha cursed lightly under his breath as he tried to open the window only to find it had been sealed shut. Glancing back toward the door, his brain searched for an alternate route of escape.

"Inu yasha?" Kagome asked, slightly panicked by his sudden silence.

"It's nothing," he soothed softly though he didn't look down at his mate. "He's gonna have my ears huh? Sure that's such a good thing?" he lightly teased.

Kagome only smiled and closed her eyes. "Hai. He'll be so cute.." she yawned. "He'll have silver hair and golden eyes... just like his daddy..." Her soft snores told Inu yasha she had fallen asleep and he silently thanked Kami. She need to rest and he needed to think.

Thinking back over the 'construction plans' Mrs. Higurashi had made him memorize the day before, Inu yasha quickly made up his mind that the only way he was going to be able to get Kagome out of there was if he strolled back though reception and made a mad dash for the roof. It was going to be extremely risky but there wasn't much else they could do.

With a deep breath and a silent prayer, Inu yasha walked over to the door, throwing it open and took off running like the hounds of hell were at his heels.

Well, Inu yasha snorted to himself, that luck sure was short lived.  
He had managed to make it passed the nurse's station without being stopped, thought that wasn't to say the guards hadn't seen him. He smirked.

They just couldn't manage to catch him.

He'd made it to the roof and leapt off into the hussle and bussle of Tokyo, hoping he would not only lose any pursuers but also make it to the shrine and down the well before any of them could figure out where he was headed.

This however, had been were luck had made a detour...

Inu yasha, with Kagome still held tightly to his chest to keep her warm, was now sitting in the Go-shin-boku trying desperately to think of a way past the armed guards that now littered the Higurashi shrine's grounds. If it had been just him he would have made a break for the well house hours ago but with Kagome and the baby.. He just couldn't risk it.

So, in the tree he sat, waiting and staring out over the shrine grounds as if they could give him the answers to all of his problems. Just then, a voice below them caught his attention.

"Oh great protector," He recognized Mrs. Higurashi's voice as it spoke. "Please watch over my daughter. Her friends," he noticed the slight pause here, "especially Ayumi from down the block, will miss her so if anything were to happen to her."

Inu yasha blinked then smiled. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't just any human, he shook his head. She was one of a kind!

"Please, go now and be with my daughter, our great protector." The elder woman clapped three times and bowed to the ancient tree before taking her leave.

Inu yasha smirked and pulled his haori tighter around Kagome before taking off to find Ayumi's scent. 

'Kami be with you Mrs. Higurashi. Once again you've save my ass.'

#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&# 


	22. The Fast and The Furry Hanyo

I Still Need you

Chapter 22 - The Fast and The Furry - Hanyou Drift

A/N: Yeah I know... Mad stupid title but hey, you guys want this chapter or no :P ::laughs:: Anywho! I know it's been forever but here ya go! Not even edited cause I knew how much you all wanted it. I'll repost later with fixes and all that but for now, here ya go! Hope it was at least partly worth the wait :) Thank again for all your great reviews and all your support! I've given up a night of homework just for you! ((Like I needed the extra push right::laughs:: ))

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu.. wish I did...

--------------------------------------------

Inu yasha slid sharp claws along the edge of the window, gently prying the the window open. It had not been locked, thank the gods, but just as he slid it open past the half way point the desk in front of the window jerked and several books went crashing to the floor.

Cursing as he jumped into the room, all notions of 'silence' tossed to the four winds, he listened for movement in the house below. The house was silent except for the creeping of feet towards the room they now occupied.

Placing Kagome gently on the bed, Inu yasha moved to the door to wait. The door opened and Inu yasha made a grab for the young woman, cuffing his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Don't wake Kagome!" he hissed into her ear.

Wide-eyed, Ayumi nodded, and Inu yasha slowly removed his hand, taking a couple steps back to distance himself from her. Ayumi looked him over, a strange glint of curiousity lighting her eyes before they drifted over to the bed.

She gasped. "Kagome?" she whispered loudly. "What happened to her?"

"Keh!" he crossed his arms over his chest, "You're modern 'medicine', that's what!"

Ayumi blinked. "What?" She shook her head finally and motioned for the hanyou to move back into the room. Taking a seat at her desk just across from the bed, she waited until Inu yasha was comfortably seated at the end of the bed before continuing.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Inu yasha?"

Arms still folded over his chest, weary golden eyes watched his mate sleep. "I'm not sure exactly how this all happened. I was back in the past taking care of some... business, but I can tell you what Mrs. Higurashi told me."

Ayumi nodded. "Ok."

He sighed, glacing over at his mate as she shifted on the bed. "Like I said before, I had some business to take care of back in the past so I left Kagome here with her mother so she would be safe. I suppose some time while I was away, Kagome started having stomach pains."

"Stomach pains?"

He nodded. "I think Mrs. Higurashi called it a.. miscarrage?"

Ayumi paled, "Mi-miscarrage? Kagome's pregnant?!"

Eyeing her warily, Inu yasha nodded. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" The young girl quickly shook her head and with a grunt, the hanyou continued his story. "Any way, guess it turned out that wasn't the problem so the doctor's took some blood to run tests or what ever."

"They found the youkai in her blood didn't they?" Inu yasha only nodded and Ayumi sighed. "So, I'm assuming you didn't get discharge papers for Kagome when you left the hospital?"

"Diswhat?"

Ayumi ran a hand down her face. "That explains the heavy police activity in the neighborhood today. Look Inu yasha, now that you've liberated Kagome and the baby from the hospital, what do you plan to do?"

"I was going to take her straight down the well but by the time I made it to the shrine those.. polees?"

"Police."

"Yeah, those assholes. They were already waiting for me when I got there. I waited in the God tree as long as I could but Kagome was starting to get cold and I don't know how much more her body can really take right now." He glance over to his mate again, his ears laying pitifully against his head. "She's given up so much of her energy as it is to protect the baby, even I can sense it..."

"It was Mrs. Higurashi's idea to head over here in hopes of hiding out with you until those police guys left."

"Why here?"

Inu yasha shrugged. "No where else to go? I-"

The chime of the doorbell cut him off and Ayumi stood. "Just a second."

Ayumi stood and walked out the door, her eyebrow raised in confusion as she headed down the stairs. "I'm not expecting any one?" she muttered softly to herself.

Reaching the door, she unlocked the deadbolt but left the chain latch on so the door would only open part way - defiantly not enough for any one to slide through - and carefully opened the door. A tall man with black hair greeted her with a wolfish smile, colbot blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Hello miss, I'm looking for Inu yasha. I assume he's here, ne?"

A bellowing roar cut off Ayumi's reply.

"Oh HELLS no!"

-----------------------------------------

Inu yasha sighed and walked over to the bed as Ayumi walked out to answer the door. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and gently bushed the stray hair away from Kagome's face.

She was so pale and small against the light green sheets that Inu yasha had to listen carefully for a moment to make sure she was still breathing. Even in her sleep he noticed her hands curved protectively around her swollen abdomen, as if to comfort the growing life inside her. It made him smile, his whole being glowing in pride. His mate was one of a kind.

His ears twitched as he heard the door downstairs creak open and his nose scrunched up with the unexpected scent he caught on the breeze. He didn't even realize he was growling as he burst out of Ayumi's room and thundered down the stairs.

"Oh HELLS no!" he bellowed, pushing Ayumi out of the way and throwing open the door. The chain latch snapped easily under his force but he paid the broken metal links no mind as he glared at the man on the front steps.

"What the hell are you doing here Kouga?!"

The wolf demon smiled. "Well it's nice to see you too Inu yasha. Mind if I come in?"

"What the hell for?" he folded his arm and leaned against the doorway to block the enterance.

The smile faded from Kouga's lips and his eyes darted off the his left as if silently signaling the hanyou to follow his gaze. Inu yasha's eyes followed Kouga's and noticed what the wolf couldn't say.

Two men in blue stood just off the property, a strange black box grabbling out odd words and numbers.

Inu yasha growled and moved to jump the men but Kouga's hand on his shoulder stopped him short. He glared at the wolf, daring him to speak.

"You don't want to do that Inu yasha," he whispered just loud enough for the hanyou's sensitive ears. "They saw you sneak in the house with Kagome and have called for back up. They'll be here any minute." The smile returned to the wolf's face and his voice became cheerful once more as he spoke. "So why not invite an old friend in out of the cold, ne? I think we have some...catching up to do."

Nodding, Inu yasha stepped away from the door, allowing Kouga to finally enter the house, shutting the door behind him. "What now wolf?"

"We need to get out of here fast. Those cops are gonna wanna kill any one that's had contact with Kagome." Kouga turned to Ayumi, "Go get what ever you are gonna need girl and pack some spares for Kagome as well."

He turned back to Inu yasha as the girl scurried upstairs to do as she was told. "I'm gonna take you some place safe to wait this out until we can come up with a way to get you to the well. It's out of the city so it's not likely the police will look for you there. Go get Kagome and we'll leave out the back door."

Inu yasha eyed Kouga skeptically. "Why should I trust you?"

"Inu yasha, I know this is hard to believe but Kagome is like a sister to me. In all the times we've met since we became allies, have I ever done anything to harm her or you?"

Inu yasha didn't move.

"We don't have time for you to doubt me. It's either trust me or take your chance with the police but I'm sure you'd rather not risk Kagome and the pup if you can help it."

Inu yasha sighed. Kouga had him there.

"All right wolf, I'll follow you." He moved towards the stairs to retrieve his mate. "But piss me off and I'll kill you without a second thought."

Kouga smiled, his eyes twinkling with that same mischief Inu yasha had come to associate with the wolf youkai. "Why Inu yasha, would I ever do anything to make you angry?"

Some how Inu yasha knew those words were going to come back to haunt him.

----------------------------------------------

They had just made it out to the garage when they heard a crash from the front of the house. Windows shattered as rounds of tear gas were blasted into the small house. Inu yasha barely had time to cover his nose as he pushed his way out a door to the garage just behind Kouga, Kagome held tightly in his arms and Ayumi bringing up the rear.

"Get in!" Kouga shouted, throwing open the driver side door and hopping in behind the wheel.

Inu yasha wasted no time climbing into the backseat with his mate, while Ayumi took the front.

"You got the keys?" Kouga asked Ayumi. The girl shook her head quickly.

"Back in the house on the table."

Kouga sighed. "Hard way it is..." Leaning just out of his door, he shifted until he was partly under the front console. It took him only a few moments and quite a few colorful words but within seconds the car roared to life. The great ookami smirked as he slammed his door and pulled his seatbelt over his shoulder.

"Remember everyone," he smirked, throwing the stick into reverse. "Seatbelts!" His foot slammed the gas and Inu yasha barely had time to brace Kagome before they were ripping through the garage door and tearing ass onto the streets of Tokyo. It didn't take long before the sirens were on their tail and Kouga was at his wits end trying to keep the standard BMW one step ahead of the cops while not causing undo harm to his fragile passenger in the back seat.

"Shit Kouga! If you go any slower I'll be able to shake hands with the fucks!" Inu yasha bellowed from the back seat. "Put some speed into this chase!"

"I can't, Baka!" he barked, his eyes glaring at the hanyou via the rear view mirror. "If I speed up I could hurt Kagome!"

That seemed to shut Inu yasha up.

Kouga sighed, running one hand through his hair and digging his claws into the steering wheel with the other. "What we need is something that'll slow them down and possibly block them from following us long enough for me to get us outta town and to the meeting."

'Meeting?' Inu yasha shook his head but didn't voice his question. "A distraction, ne?" He nodded and very carefully laid his mate down on the back seat then leaned almost completely into the front of the vehical. "I'll take care of the distraction. Ayumi," the young woman glanced sideways at him. "When I get outta this thing climb into back and brace Kagome. Use your whole body if ya gotta but be sure you've got her good."

"H-hai Inu yasha but, what are you gonna do?"

Kouga smirk. "You still have Tetsuseiga, don't you." It was more a statement then a question.

A fang peeked over his lip as the hanyou smirked. "Just watch wimpy wolf. I'll show you why I'm unstopable."

Inu yasha moved to climb out the side window but Kouga's voice stopped him.

"Good luck."

Inu yasha nodded. "Thanks."

He easily pull himself onto the car roof and glanced back into the car to make sure Ayumi had done what he'd told her. Once he was sure she was bracing Kagome well enough, he nodded and turned to face the parade of cars, lights and sirens blazing behind them. The sound of metal against metal was drown out by the wailing police sirens but Inu yasha didn't need to hear his weapon. He could feel it. With every fiber of his being he could feel the soul of his sword and its call for him to take action.

With a smirk and a final twist of his wrist, his sword was free; fully transformed and waiting.

They were human, he reminded himself as he glanced around his surroundings. It couldn't kill them but he had to give Kouga enough space to get them out of here.

"Kouga."

"Yeah?" he knew the wolf would hear him.

"When I start I want you to gun it." The wolf started to protest but Inu yasha was one step ahead. "Tell Ayumi to shift to the floor with Kagome on top of her and hold tight. I'll only need a few seconds to give us a head start."

All was quiet but he felt the gentle movements from the backseat as the two girls shifted into position. He sent a silent prayer to the kami to look over his mate before turning eyes back to the road behind them.

"Get to it dog turd."

With a nod and a silent pomise to kick Kouga's ass later, Inu yasha positioned Tetsusaiga over one shoulder and waited for his opening. A few of the cars had fallen back when he'd drawn his swords, apparently sensing that something just wasn't normal about the eerie, oversized weapon. It would have been easy enough to just distory the road behind them now that most of the cars had fallen back but he wanted to be sure no human would die in the process... He had to wait.

Just then the car made a hard left, nearly knocking the hanyou off the roof but he somehow managed to keep his balance. Glancing back at the cars he almost felt elated. He suddenly understood why Kouga had almost made hanyou pancakes out of him.

Placing the turn into their route had slowed the police down, giving him more then enough room to fire off a quick Kaze no kizu without hitting any one of them.

"Gun it Kouga!" He cried, swinging his sword into the air. "Kaze no Kizu!"

The little beamer shot forward, the windscar shooting out behind it and helping to push it way from the blast. The streets collapsed, sidewalks were ripped away and the buildings to either side were barely left standing. Inu yasha listened to the explosions, the sounds of tires screeching to a stop, the undignified screams of their prosuers as they cursed and cried for backup. He heard Kouga's shouts of excitement from the driver's seat and smirked as he sheathed his sword and climbed back in through the passenger window.

"Well dog shit, I gotta give it to ya," the ookami smirked, "You sure know how to make a exit."

"Keh! Of course you'd be impressed ya wimpy wolf! That was only a fraction of what Tetsusaiga can really do."

He chuckled. "Well either way, we should be in the clear for a while but we're gonna need to ditch this car. Cops'll be able to trace this one no sweat but there's a little car lot just up the street from here."

Inu yasha nodded, glancing back into the backseat to find Kagome and Ayumi had moved back it the seat with his mate laying comfortably across the backseat. A quick sniff of his mate's scent told him so far all was well, she was no better but diffiantly no worse then when they had started their little car chase. He flinched slightly, realizing suddenly how pissed she was gonna be when she found out he'd distroyed half of Toyko but given the reason... well...

Maybe she'd only sit him a few hundred times?


End file.
